


你不知道的北海兄弟的故事 Disintegration/Estranged

by StoneElephantInTheWood (sj503841764)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 123,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sj503841764/pseuds/StoneElephantInTheWood
Summary: 快乐骨科原作向真的惨但快乐





	1. Hey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1, Disintegration  
> BGM is the album by the Cure

Chapter.1 Hey  
“嗨。”  
这是他听到的第一句话。  
唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥，今年24岁。当他脸上带着笑，心中却满是不悦地走进这间已被砸得破破烂烂的酒吧，看到了那个打趴了这酒吧一众保镖、坐在一堆残兵败将里气定神闲地抽烟的男人时，听到的第一句话。  
有阳光接连不断从酒吧的换气扇中潜入，正闪烁在那身处黑暗中的男人的脸上，闪烁在他手中香烟散出的青色雾气里。他抬起脸，脸上画着滑稽而怪异的油彩，因为阳光而闪耀出梦幻般的光景。他的皮肤苍白，红色兜帽下露出的发丝金黄；而他的眼珠是不易察觉的深红——那深红正凝视着多弗朗明哥的脸。  
彼时多弗朗明哥的手中也拿着半支香烟，他正思考着要如何让这人一辈子都忘不了今天。而当那声招呼滑入多弗朗明哥耳中时，他错听成了一句叹息。可是那并不是叹息，当他在这炫目的阳光中看清这小丑般化着妆的男人的面容时，他的香烟也随着他微微张大的、惊讶的嘴悄无声息地掉在了地上。  
“……罗西？”

那时唐吉诃德家族的发展刚刚走上正轨不久。  
他们已不是过去那个混混组成的小团体了。他们是海贼，是有自己规矩的黑手党家族，他们有自己的地盘、市场和海贼船。指向未来的巨大计划正缓慢而坚定地推进着，处在急速扩张期的家族一天到晚都能迎来战争。或是主动进攻，抢夺新的市场，或是败者垂死挣扎，集结人马复仇。而那一天正是一个没有海军、没有战斗的闲暇日子。对多弗朗明哥来说，是一个难得的假日。维尔戈、古拉迪乌斯和塞尼奥尔正出远门执行任务，拉奥G、乔拉和托雷波尔正在基地里多弗朗明哥隔壁的房间里玩牌，而别的干部们也逛街的逛街，休息的休息，那是家族里难得的闲适时光。  
那时多弗朗明哥给自己倒了一杯红酒，大腿上摊开着一本历史逸闻，安心地享受明媚的阳光和微风。  
就在那时，一个慌慌张张的部下没敲门就冲了进来，大喊道：“少主，不好啦，有个疯子在红桃酒吧撒野！”  
多弗朗明哥知道那是什么地方。红桃酒吧，他们家族旗下管理的高级酒吧之一。无数聚会在那里进行，无数秘密也在那里商讨。  
所以他听到之后连头也没有抬一下，只是轻轻皱了皱眉，说道：“不要慌张。无论是疯子还是什么别人，杀了就好了，这种事情不需要征求我的同意。”  
“可是，少主，那疯子很厉害！”那部下喘着粗气，断断续续汇报着，“他力气很大，动作也很敏捷，把我们的人全都打趴下了，还把店砸了个稀烂！他一定要让我们把老大叫过来，我不知道怎么办，只能来找您了……”  
“既然他那么厉害，那你为什么不仅没死，还有时间给我通风报信？真是废物。”多弗朗明哥十分不悦，他把摊在大腿上的书夹了片书签，放在一旁的窗台上，站了起来。  
“少、少主您要亲自去吗？如果是干部的话应该就能搞定他了……”多弗朗明哥抬起一只手打断了手下接下来的话。  
“正好我现在也没什么事，让我去会会他。正好想看看是什么人胆敢打搅我的假期。”  
他嘴角勾起打着坏主意的笑容，拿起一旁的粉红色大衣。  
“你口中说的‘疯子’，是怎么样的？”在从据点到酒吧的半路上，多弗朗明哥开口问道。  
“少主，他身材十分高大，头上戴着红色的兜帽，头发好像是金色的，然后脸上不知道是油彩还是什么，画得跟个小丑一样。他好像是个哑巴，一句话也没说过，让我们叫您过去也是用笔写纸条给我们看的。”  
“哦？是个哑巴啊。”多弗朗明哥有些漫不经心地回答道。也许是哪个毁灭的家族派来的复仇者，也许就是海军想出来套取他情报的新策略。无论哪一种都没有差别，多弗朗明哥由衷对他接下来的遭遇感到同情。  
而怀着这样的不悦走进酒吧以后，多弗朗明哥没有丝毫心理准备就看到了那个面无表情的高大青年。  
那个金色发丝在日光条纹下闪闪发光的人是他阔别了14年的亲生弟弟，唐吉诃德·罗西南迪。  
就在他叫出了罗西的名字的一瞬间，那青年脸上闪现出了一个难以言喻的表情，但是那一丝波动很快就从那张漠然的脸上消失，回复了面无表情，但是多弗朗明哥根本没有注意到。他是罗西南迪，竟然是罗西南迪——这是一个抓住他心脏的惊喜。  
过去的日子里他一直把罗西南迪当做一个已死之人——那时那个8岁的小孩失踪了，而所有人都说他必死无疑。童年时那些凶残的人类都记住了天龙人小孩的脸，他也许会被人打死，被人折磨至死，被火烧死，或者被水淹死。即使他一点也不想相信他的兄弟会死，但是童年时他们所遭受的过分残酷的境遇却让他不得不这样认为。  
所以在此见到他是个完美的惊喜。多弗朗明哥在世界上仅存的、从血缘上和他最亲近的人，同时也是世界上唯一一个与他共同经历过天国和地狱的人。他就像是多弗关于过去秘密的一把锁，里面封存着一切怒火和伤痕。  
现在，这把过去的锁好像丢掉了钥匙，永远也打不开了。  
“罗西，你还活着！真是太好了，我一直以为你是被追杀我们的人杀死了。我找过你，却没有找到任何关于你的消息。我一直以为你已经死了。”  
那穿着黑色衬衫的青年看着他，露出一个微笑——或者说他从一开始就在微笑，因为那道诡异的鲜红笑容就像一道血口，贯穿了他整个脸颊；而他右眼下则是四道黑色的泪痕。他的弟弟没有说话，甚至吝于给自己的亲哥哥一个点头的动作，只是沉默地又吸了一口自己的烟。  
他哑了？可他刚刚还和自己打过招呼。  
“你怎么了？为什么不说话？”  
那青年依旧不说话，只是直勾勾地看着他。多弗朗明哥这才注意到以前总是眼泪汪汪的、流露出痛苦和困惑的眼睛，现在已经由完全的阴沉取代。  
多弗朗明哥笑了。  
罗西南迪失语了。  
这样的失语症状并不少见，常有人在经历了某些重大刺激以后，失去了自己的声音。其实在十岁那年，自己在罗西面前将他们的父亲处刑以后，罗西就再也没有对他说过一句话，只是时不时断断续续哭泣。多弗朗明哥不禁开始回想十四年之前的“童年”——那时的他只觉得哭个不停的弟弟实在烦人，甚至连安慰他的心思都失去了——那样软弱无用的父亲还有什么令人怀念的？他以为等回到圣地、生活恢复正常的时候，罗西的伤痛自然就会痊愈。  
可惜那时情况已经彻底改变了。  
“看来在我们分开以后你遇到很多事情啊，罗西。”他低低笑了几声，看着面前依旧一言不发的弟弟。都已经十四年过去了，罗西南迪的失语症依旧没治好，倒让多弗朗明哥有些心疼他了——罗西这些年肯定过得不好。一个不会说话的哑巴，看着他脸上那些乱七八糟的妆、那阴郁的眼神就能明白他的经历了。但是过去发生的事情都无已经过去了，现在是快乐的重逢之时。  
“来吧，我亲爱的弟弟，不和亲哥哥来一个久别重逢的拥抱吗？”多弗朗明哥伸出手臂，大张着怀抱，站在门口笑着看着他。  
他看到罗西南迪慢悠悠地起身，把手里的香烟随手扔到了一边的地毯上，然后向他走来。多弗朗明哥仿佛打算给他一个全世界最大的拥抱。  
而罗西南迪刚走了两步，突然脚下一滑，四脚朝天摔到了地上。他吃痛地呻吟了一声，多弗朗明哥便在这一瞬间确定了，面前这个冒失到有些滑稽的青年，确实是自己的亲弟弟，是唐吉诃德·罗西南迪本人。  
真是和小时候一模一样，一点也没变。  
他大笑着走到了罗西的面前，将这个还在地上挣扎的弟弟拉起来，然后一把抱住了他，紧紧地搂住了他的腰。他感觉到自己弟弟的手也摸摸索索地从他的羽毛大衣下穿过，抱住了他。他们互相枕着对方的肩膀，陶醉在这一时令人难以呼吸的兄弟情谊中。  
“很好，很好，罗西南迪，我亲爱的弟弟，你还活着，很好。”多弗朗明哥低沉的声音在罗西南迪的耳边响起，震动了他那柔软的金发。  
可惜这美好的时刻无法永恒，带多弗朗明哥来红心酒吧的手下在目瞪口呆地看着这惊人的一幕好一会之后，才结结巴巴地开口说：“少主，那酒吧的事……”  
多弗朗明哥松开了罗西南迪，对着部下挑起了嘴角：“难道你要我问我亲弟弟的罪吗？”  
“不不不怎么会……”  
“好了，”多弗朗明哥忽视了部下，搂着罗西南迪的腰，向门口走去：“走吧，罗西。回基地，我要把你介绍给全家族的干部。对了，你是怎么知道我在这里，而且是这里的老大？”  
罗西南迪指了指贴在酒吧墙壁上的几个干部的悬赏海报，最上面的就是笑容嚣张的自己。  
“原来如此。”多弗朗明哥不以为意地说，搂着罗西南迪继续往前走去。他们已经有名到了让不知道在哪个角落里挣扎着的罗西南迪知道名字的程度了——也因此得以相见。罗西南迪一直顺从地跟着多弗朗明哥的步调，这让他十分满意。这个软弱的弟弟回来了，而且过得如此凄惨，如此可怜，他不得不对他上些心，不是吗？  
在路上，他问罗西：“罗西，你现在在做什么？”  
罗西摇摇头。  
“很好，那就成为我的家族的一员吧。为我工作，罗西南迪。”  
他本来就是家族的一员。  
依旧是意料中的沉默，多弗朗明哥权当他默认了。毕竟他现在除了哥哥的身边，也无处可去。  
带着罗西南迪回去以后，他向几个在基地里的家族成员介绍了他这个仿佛从天而降的亲弟弟。他说道：“从今天开始，唐吉诃德·罗西南迪也是唐吉诃德家族的干部，是家族的成员了。等维尔戈他们回来以后，给罗西办一个欢迎会。”  
罗西的身边围绕着几个好奇的叽叽喳喳的干部，可是他依旧一言不发。就在琵卡不满地问他“为什么你不说话？我在问你问题！”时，也没有任何动作，甚至吝于给他们一个眼神。他只是低垂着自己的头，偶尔偷看一眼多弗朗明哥，仿佛需要他哥哥做他的代言人。  
多弗朗明哥当然不介意做他弟弟的代言人，他甚至觉得满意极了，因为他可怜的弟弟现在仿佛只能和哥哥一个人交流了。  
“罗西过去受过创伤，不能说话了。”他代替罗西南迪解释道。  
罗西南迪则一个人坐在那里，默默掏出一支烟点燃，随即烧着了衬衫衣领。  
火苗一下蹿起来，多弗朗明哥笑着看罗西一声不吭手忙脚乱地扑灭领子上的火焰。  
几双怀疑的眼睛立刻聚在了他身上，乔拉甚至开口说道：“少主大人，真要让他做干部吗？他看起来根本连自己都照顾不好，就算是您的亲弟弟，也……”  
他呵呵笑了几声，回答道：“他是很马虎，从小时候起就是这样了。但是他毕竟是我弟弟，实力确实很强。”  
即便他不够强，也会是自己的干部——多弗朗明哥在心中又补充了一句。这是个强者为尊的世界，他不希望罗西南迪被别人看不起，况且身为一个合格的家族老大必须要平衡所有家族成员的关系，做到不偏不倚。他不指望别人能理解这种事情，罗西南迪只要按照自己说的做就够了。  
“罗西，为了我证明你自己吧。”  
罗西点了点头，低下头继续抽烟。他身上实在没有任何一点有趣的地方，所以干部们凑够了热闹就都散去了：他一句话也不说，表情也不曾改变过，就连一个点头或摇头都不会给那些他哥哥以外的向他搭话的人。虽然看着他马虎犯傻是挺好玩的，但要是笑出声了就是对血之戒律的触犯，是要被多弗惩罚的。  
之后多弗朗明哥带着罗西在基地四处看了看，了解了一下基地内的各种设施。然后他们去了武器库，库里武器要多少有多少，多弗朗明哥告诉罗西南迪他可以选择任何一种他喜欢的。于是罗西南迪拿了几把枪装在身上，还有火箭筒。多弗朗明哥倒是很理解罗西挑这几种武器的思路。枪是最有力的武器。  
不过现在还不着急用这些武器。他打算先和他叙叙旧。而给予罗西南迪的任务，多弗朗明哥打算等维尔戈回来以后安排他和罗西一起去做，让他帮忙做个照应。维尔戈一直是最高干部中他最信任的人。  
之后他们回到了干部们的居所。那有几个没人住的空房间，但是目前都堆满了杂物，满是灰尘，连一张正经的床都没有。  
罗西南迪在纸条上写：“我睡沙发就行了”，可多弗十分不赞同。多弗朗明哥自己的床足够大，他说，在没有收拾好新房间的这几天，他们俩可以一起睡。  
罗西没有赞同也没有否定，他只是看了一眼多弗，再没有做任何动作，多弗就当他默认了，其实罗西也没有其他选择——小小的沙发怎么能盛下三米的他呢？也许就能像小时候，胆小的不敢一个人睡的罗西偷偷摸摸地钻到多弗的被子里，抱着哥哥一起睡那样了。罗西南迪的心理创伤也许比自己想象的还要严重。不过这一点也无所谓，虽然听不到当年那一声声软糯的“兄长”是有一点遗憾。  
距离晚餐还有几个小时，他看了看罗西身上那件被火烧出了好几个破洞的廉价衬衫。他和罗西的身材相仿，那些找有名的裁缝定裁的高级西装罗西大概也能穿。他带着弟弟到了自己的起居室，拉开衣柜，向他展示自己的一排排深色衣饰。  
罗西一脸迷茫，他便解释道：“找人定做衣服还需要一段时间，你的衣服已经坏了，先穿我的吧。”而他弟弟点了点头。多弗朗明哥直觉认为，他的弟弟大概不太懂服装搭配一类的事情，便亲力亲为地挑了一套出来，递给了他。  
罗西写了一张纸条：“谢谢。”  
罗西南迪换衣服的时候多弗朗明哥并没有出去。他倚靠在一旁的墙壁上，气定神闲地看着罗西慢吞吞地脱下自己的衣服，看着那具苍白的、布满疤痕的身体慢慢地暴露出来：那是一具和多弗朗明哥一样的布满了在童年时遭受过的虐待的伤痕的躯体。彼时他们又冷又饿，缺乏药物，又经常遭受毒打，身体总是旧伤还没好就又添新伤。只是多弗朗明哥天生体质好，受了伤总是能很快恢复，而罗西南迪大概是身体遗传了他们柔弱的母亲，再加上他更年幼，常因为伤口发炎而发烧昏迷，甚至有好几次都濒临死亡。那时年幼的多弗只好拼了命地去药店偷抗生素，或者到树林里去采摘草药，希望能治好罗西的伤。  
所以有数不清的伤口爬在罗西南迪的身上，爬在多弗朗明哥的身上。只是多弗朗明哥热爱日光浴，再加上天生的好体质，晒得黝黑的皮肤上的伤口已经一个都看不见了，而罗西南迪依旧苍白的皮肤则显得这些伤痕格外狰狞可怕。  
多弗朗明哥看着他的弟弟将自己的衬衫套在身上，仿佛被触动了。他走到只穿着一件没系扣子的衬衫的罗西南迪面前，手指触摸到属于兄弟二人的痛苦回忆上面。那些伤口凹凸不平，他甚至记得哪道伤口是被一个混账人类用匕首捅进去的，哪个孔洞是被抓住他们的贱民用点燃的香烟按进去的。他的指尖在那些伤痕上轻轻拂过，罗西有些不安地看着他，而他则低声说道：“我认识几个技术很不错的医生，可以把这些可憎的伤痕都消除掉。需要我介绍给你认识么？”  
罗西愣了一下，随即摇了摇头。  
他拿起纸笔写了一张字条，然后把纸条推到多弗朗明哥面前，眼神真挚又纯洁。  
纸条上写着：“没关系，我不介意。”  
……


	2. Feel Good

Chapter.2 Feel Good  
下午家族聚餐的时候，多弗朗明哥对罗西南迪毫不优雅的餐桌礼仪表示了赞赏——或者说他因为喝到太烫的汤、吃到太烫的菜而好几次喷出来的样子，让这顿晚餐变得更完美了。罗西南迪确实还活着，就在这儿，在他的身边，和小时候一模一样。  
罗西小时候吃饭时就总会不小心烫到，那时母亲只好叫好几个心细的女奴给罗西喂饭、日常照顾他。那时罗西南迪吃的每一口饭都是由女奴吹凉然后小心翼翼地喂到嘴里的，所以他根本没必要学会在吃饭时集中注意力。后来他们离开玛丽乔亚、踏上逃亡之路后，别说是一顿热乎的粗茶淡饭了，能在垃圾堆里捡到一些没有变质的食物就已经是万幸了。  
他不知道罗西南迪在这十四年来经历过什么，但是看着他这副样子，心中也了然了——他弟弟这些马虎毛病大概是一辈子都改不掉了。做天龙人时是被宠坏的孩子，落难后则是难以适应残酷环境的弱者……既然他现在回到了自己身边，那么自己就有义务教一教他，这个用了16年都没有适应这个巨大的垃圾场的弟弟，在这世上活下去的法则。  
想到这里，多弗朗明哥不得不在心中感叹，自己实在是个充满了责任心的好哥哥。  
而就算罗西南迪的粗心已经脱线到让人难以置信，干部里依旧没人笑出声来。即便没有多弗朗明哥的刻意叮嘱，他的家族成员也明白，倘若有人敢嘲笑这个亲弟弟，这位兄长就会极度不悦。所以虽然罗西闹出来的动静很大，餐桌依旧保持着平静。他不想让罗西觉得这是一个没规矩的家族。  
罗西有点儿挑食，不怎么吃肉，摆在桌上的披萨和面包更是一口都没动过，而蔬菜沙拉却吃了很多。多弗朗明哥心想，下次得要求厨师多做些米饭蔬菜之类的。  
现在家族的据点在斯派达麦鲁斯的垃圾处理厂里面，在一大堆金属以及建筑垃圾的包围中，小小的楼房里。多弗朗明哥并不介意居住在这种地方，从小是在垃圾堆中苟且偷生长大的他早就把天龙人的养尊处优丢弃了。家族现在最需要的是一个低调、不易被海军以及仇家发现的据点。恐怕什么人都想不到，大名鼎鼎的唐吉诃德家族的基地竟然在一个垃圾堆里。这栋小房子在荒无人迹的海边，倘若被海军发现，便可当即乘船走人。而房间内则装饰朴素，因为多弗朗明哥并不是特别在意声色上的享受的人，他一向是个实用主义者。但那些基础生活需求，他是十分乐意投入金钱的。食物、酒、衣服、烟草、大床……对常人而言不那么重要的寻常物件，他总是十分在乎。  
饭后，他带着罗西南迪走进属于他自己的那套起居室里，指着浴室说：“好好洗个澡，放松一下吧，罗西。”他的弟弟点点头，走了进去，而他则脱掉了那件粉色羽毛织就的大衣，一屁股坐进柔软的沙发内，倒上一杯高级红酒放松了起来。  
让罗西一个人洗澡会不会有些危险？  
刚念及此处，他就听到浴室里传来“哐当——”一声。罗西又摔倒了。  
他品了一口红酒，对着灯光旋转着杯中红宝石色泽的液体，漫不经心地想：算了，不去管他了，这种事情要让他慢慢克服。  
接下来他就听见浴室里传来水声，以及时不时的“哐当——”“吧唧——”“啪嗒——”声，也许是人落地的声音，也许是东西掉下去的声音，也许是撞到什么物件的声音。他有些无奈地捂住脸，罗西南迪真的没救了。  
过了一会儿，浴室里终于消停了。多弗想罗西应该开始进行安全的泡澡作业了，于是对着浴室喊了一声：“罗西，浴缸旁边的粉色罐子里放着很好的香料，对驱散疲劳很有帮助，你在水里放一些。”罗西当然没有出声，不过他把窸窸窣窣的移动罐子的声音当成罗西的回答。  
多弗朗明哥心中还是有些担心，以那个笨蛋的注意力，会不会在浴缸里泡澡泡着泡着就在里面淹死？这种事情真有可能发生。  
于是他思考了一会，出声道：“你不能说话，我们定一套暗号吧。”  
他知道罗西听见了他的话，继续说道：“以后我要是给你打电话，我会把所有已知的情况分析出来，而你只要回答是或否就可以了。是的话，你就敲三下电话虫，否的话，你就敲两下电话虫，这样我也能听见，如何？”  
罗西似乎迟疑了一会，然后敲了三下浴缸壁。  
他听懂了。这让多弗朗明哥满意地笑出了声。  
于是他们就这样，一个人喝着酒，一个人泡着澡，隔着浴室的门扉，在浴缸壁敲敲打打聊起天来。多弗对这种聊天方式适应得很快。他们聊的也不外乎是两个人没见面的这十几年的事情，绝大多数时间都是多弗在说，在分享着他所见所闻的一切，比如他曾经被天龙人追杀，但是他一次又一次地逃掉了，比如他七年前曾去了东海的罗格镇看了哥尔多·罗杰的处刑仪式，并且是从那时开始规划未来的宏伟计划的。他要做海贼，要出海。他大致说了说自己的想法，什么时候进入伟大航路，什么时候和政府达成协议当上七武海，什么时候重返唐吉诃德的王国德雷斯罗萨。  
他说：“德雷斯罗萨是一个充满阳光和鲜花的热情国家，你一定会喜欢那里，罗西。到时候我就是德雷斯罗萨的国王，而你则是国王的亲弟弟。我们曾经失去的地位需要靠我们自己找回。”  
说完，他惯例性地陷入了沉默，等待他弟弟那赞同性的三下敲击。  
可是预想中的敲击声并没有响起。扑腾的水声和呜咽声、咳嗽声代替了敲击声，混乱地在浴室里响起来。  
“罗西？你没事吧？”多弗朗明哥当即明白了发生了什么事——难不成罗西南迪真的在浴缸里溺水了？！他立刻起身走向浴室打开房门，湿热的白气扑了他满头满脸，眼镜上也沾满了雾气凝成的水珠。他把眼镜摘了下来，就看见自己的弟弟正剧烈地在宽大的浴缸里扑腾着，而且浑身通红，就像一只掉进热水的虾子。他一步走上前把罗西南迪从浴缸里捞出来，随即就发现了这一切混乱发生的源头：热水的水龙头大开着，滚烫的热水从里面源源不断地流出。罗西的身体被烫得通红，他仿佛在极力忍受着痛苦，只有小小的气音不断从他的嘴里溢出。  
这个笨蛋。多弗朗明哥将热水关掉，担忧地看着罗西南迪，问道：“你没事吧？”  
罗西摇了摇头，表示没什么问题。既然罗西这样表示了，多弗也只能放心。本来他并没有帮助罗西南迪的义务……但是看在他被烫伤了的份上。  
他只能无奈地接了一杯温吞的水，浇在罗西南迪的身上帮他降温。等那些发红的地方的温度已恢复正常时，他随手取了一块毛巾开始帮助罗西南迪擦拭身上的水珠。罗西南迪脸上黑色的泪痕和红色的笑容都被水冲走，露出了那副妆容下苍白冷漠的脸庞。也许是被之前咧着嘴的笑妆所误导，多弗朗明哥一直以为罗西是笑着的，是快乐的。但是当他的容貌完整地显露出来，那副面无表情的冷漠脸庞便毫无遮挡地显露在多弗朗明哥面前。没有微笑，没有任何快活，眉宇中全是阴沉的影子，棕红色的眼中只有一片死寂。  
多弗朗明哥一把将毛巾盖在这张脸上，有些粗鲁地揉搓起来。他不喜欢这种表情。  
罗西南迪的金发十分柔软，微微卷曲着垂挂在额头上，不像多弗的头发又硬又直，永远向天上刺去。他用柔软的毛巾将罗西头发里的水珠擦得干干净净，说实话，除了罗西以外，没有任何人能享受多弗朗明哥这样悉心的照顾。  
他并没有对他好的义务，可是，他就只剩这么一个弟弟了。  
擦干以后，他把浴袍给罗西披着，然后在柜子里找了一支疗伤用的药膏要他自己涂在被烫红的地方。他让罗西坐在外面等自己，自己则脱起了衣服，打算也冲个澡。  
在他洗干净擦干身披着浴袍出来以后，发现罗西正坐在沙发上抽烟。白色的烟雾从他的指间、他的唇中流出，隐约的药物香气从他身上散发出来。放在桌上的红酒一动未动，他拿起一个空杯想给罗西也倒杯酒——  
或者是，喝些其他的？他斟酌着，最后转身到了酒柜前，取出了一瓶最好的西海产威士忌，还有方杯、冰块。将冰块置于杯中，缓缓注入琥珀色散发着香气的液体，他将杯子递给他的弟弟，然后对着他举杯。  
“致归来。”他微笑着，罗西南迪不置可否。玻璃杯相撞发出清脆的声响。多弗喝了一口，然后用余光瞟见他弟弟一声不吭将杯中液体饮尽。  
他大笑着，将自己的酒饮尽后，和罗西南迪一次又一次地碰杯。  
“致活着！”  
他说。  
“致命运！”  
“致唐吉诃德！”  
多弗朗明哥感觉好极了，他很久都没有像这样感到单纯的快活和满足了。即便是对着一个一言不发的人说话，光是看到他的动作，他的眼神，都会感受到愉快。他时不时会笑出声，也许在别人的眼中他就像是一个对着空气说话和发笑的疯子。但是，那又怎样呢？  
“致大海贼时代！”  
“致One Piece！”  
“致哥尔多·罗杰！”  
“致狗屎一般的世界政府！”  
“致碍事的海军本部！”  
“致满是垃圾的无聊世界！”  
多弗朗明哥一直大笑着，把世界上一切该敬的不该敬的全都敬了个遍，而罗西南迪则一直随着多弗朗明哥的动作和他碰杯，然后仰头喝酒。简简单单的两个动作，一晚上不知道重复了多少次。有几次酒液顺着嘴角流下，他也不甚在意，只是和自己的哥哥喝了一杯又一杯。两个人一直喝到很晚，晚到天空早已成为浓郁的黑色，寒冷的空气不停地钻入房间，企图带走两个人身上的热量。只可惜浓烈的酒精熏得所有人浑身燥热，连神志都摇摇晃晃，根本无人注意到这寒意。  
最后，多弗朗明哥露着牙齿，如野兽般对罗西南迪说：  
“罗西，我必定是要统治一切的人。”  
“我会统治我的人生，统治我的唐吉诃德家族，统治这片北海，统治伟大航路，统治这世界上所有伟大或者卑微的一切。他们必定有一天要落入我手，到时候这世界上所有人会不敢不尊敬我，不敢不臣服我，而我，则将做他们充满怜悯又施与毁灭的神，听所有人的祷告，统治一切，以力量；我要这全世界，即便这可能会花上几十年、几百年；我将会永生。”  
“无论是所谓的‘天龙人’，还是贱民们，都将跪倒在我的面前，由我来决定他们的生死前程。再也没有人会侮辱我们，再也没有人会轻视我们，我的罗西南迪，我将是神，而你，则是神的亲弟弟。”  
他凑得离罗西南迪近了一些，酒精早已熏得他眼睛模糊，世界旋转。他相信罗西南迪肯定也是同样的感受，因为罗西南迪喝得只多不少。他看不清罗西南迪的表情，也无意看清，因为这不重要。他凑到弟弟面前，脸上没有表情，一只手抚上了他的脸颊，然后用拇指轻轻地摩擦着他弟弟那略粗糙的嘴唇，小声对他说，声音很低很低——  
“罗西，你回来了，我很高兴。”  
“我非常高兴。我并不在乎你离开我的这十四年你做了什么，因为我不需要知道这个。”  
“但是，罗西南迪，但是，”他的另一只手握住了罗西南迪的脖颈，继续压低声音对他说话，仿佛林中的兽，“不要背叛我，罗西。我会给你力量，会给你权力，会给你一个大家族，我可以给你世界上的一切。但是罗西，永远都不要背叛我，永远，连有‘背叛’这一个单纯的念头都不行。光是一个念头，就足以构成背叛。如果你背叛我的话……”  
他握在罗西南迪脖子上的手越收越紧，手指深深地陷入皮肤中，直到罗西的脸上写满了痛苦，醉酒后无力的手抓着他的手期望自己能松开时，他才松了劲。  
他拉开了和罗西南迪的距离，脸上重新挂满了笑容，看着痛苦的剧烈咳嗽着的罗西，看着他可怜的弟弟，又用酒将杯子斟满。  
“欢呼雀跃吧，罗西，由我创造的时代正刚刚开幕，而你在最巧妙的时刻坐上了见证我的命运的顺风车。”他将注满的酒杯推到罗西南迪面前，注视着他那神情阴郁的弟弟。  
“致唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥的时代！”  
罗西南迪接过杯子，没和多弗朗明哥碰杯就一口把一大杯酒吞入肚中，然后头一歪就倒在了沙发上。  
金发散乱，面色潮红。  
多弗朗明哥仔细地看着他的弟弟的样貌，才发现他原来是睡着了。他只能摇摇头，自言自语道：“呋呋呋，在这种时候随时随地倒头就睡吗，该说真不愧是罗西……”  
他将他那个比他矮了半头但依旧是个大个子的弟弟横抱起来，扔到自己的床上，帮他脱了拖鞋和浴袍，自己也脱了衣服，躺在了罗西南迪的身边。将被子盖在自己和罗西身上后，他将房间里的灯火熄灭。  
他在心中说，晚安，罗西南迪。  
……


	3. For All Tomorrow's Parties

Chapter.3 For All Tomorrow's Parties  
“罗西，你应该还记得他吧？维尔戈，现在也是家族里的最高干部之一。前几日他在外面做任务，今天刚回来。你们以前见过很多面的。”在将近十五年前，多弗朗明哥结识了同为孤儿的维尔戈和琵卡。而那时候的罗西南迪还只是个不太说话只跟在他身后的孩子，想来不记得他也正常。  
罗西南迪对着维尔戈点了点头，眼睛不自觉地飘向了他左脸黏着的一块汉堡肉。  
“维尔戈，罗西南迪是前几天回来的，准备加入家族。我为他准备了一个向家族宣誓效忠的任务，你陪着他一起去做吧。”他看着维尔戈对他点了点头，便继续说道，“任务很简单，就是破坏三天后的麦德林家族的武器交易。潜入进去，然后偷袭他们，让他们的交易破裂就行了。不要被别人发现身份，我目前还不想和他们开战，只需要慢慢吃掉他们的生意就够了。你们两个人一起去做吧。”  
罗西南迪听罢，迅速地写了一张纸条举起来：“我一个人去。”  
“一个人去？”多弗朗明哥惊讶地看着自己的弟弟，“别犯傻了，虽说只是潜入并破坏交易，但要是失败了可要直接面对麦德林的主力战斗员啊，你有把握成功吗？况且到时候家族可就不得不和麦德林开战了。”他的本意是让维尔戈负责做这个任务，罗西南迪只要待在他旁边掩护就够了。  
以罗西笨手笨脚的程度，不被发现才很奇怪。如果被发现了，罗西有八成可能性会死在那儿。  
可是罗西南迪依旧不依不饶地举着那张纸条。  
“为什么？”  
罗西没有解释。他不会解释，只是平静地举着这张纸条，仿佛多弗朗明哥不答应他他就绝不放下手一样。多弗朗明哥看向维尔戈，却发现维尔戈也在看着他，仿佛在等待他的决断。  
“好吧，如果你坚持的话……你可以一个人去。随后我会整理出具体位置、内部地图和大致兵力给你的，别搞砸了。”  
他也许应该信赖罗西南迪一次。  
罗西这才把手里举着的纸条放下。  
麦德林的交易地点离他们据点有些远，大约有一天的海上行程与半天的陆地行程。任务下达后，罗西南迪便开始一言不发地收拾路上的行装、武器。家族港口里停放着几艘没有海贼团标志的小船，其中一艘将成为罗西乘坐的工具。在多弗朗明哥将所有的资料整理好交给他后，他就动身了。  
在起航前，多弗在罗西身边低声对他说：“别死了。”罗西南迪只是点了点头。他点起一支烟，熟练地操纵风帆，一言不发地离去了。  
多弗朗明哥是亲眼看着他弟弟的身影在海天之端消失不见的。他必须得承认，他很不安。他不希望罗西南迪丧命，一点都不希望。可如果罗西南迪成功了的话，是否就意味着罗西有什么其他隐藏起来的事？  
罗西本来就不说话。如何让一个不说话的人开口？  
他感到烦闷，便坐下给自己倒了一杯红酒。随后他听见有人在敲门，维尔戈走进了房间。  
“怎么了？”他在手里摩挲着水晶酒杯，看着红宝石般的液体在杯中旋转，散发出丰满馥郁的果香。  
“多弗，我很担忧。”维尔戈一上来就很直白地说出自己的想法。  
“关于罗西南迪？”他知道维尔戈想说什么。  
“是的。十四年前那时候，他突然就失踪了，而最近却又突然出现在你身边，这很可疑。”  
“然后呢？你要让我靠这些毫无依据的猜想去怀疑罗西南迪？怀疑我的亲弟弟，然后把他排除在家族之外？你这么认为吗，维尔戈？”  
“……”维尔戈沉默了一会，他听出多弗语气里的不悦，但是作为家族的一员，他必须把话说出来，“没错，我认为太轻易地接受他十分不妥当。我怀疑他接近你是有什么目的。”  
多弗朗明哥向他挥了挥手：“我知道你在担心什么，维尔戈。”他向后把自己的背轻松地靠在沙发上，开口说道：“但是这个世界上没有比我更了解他的人存在了。我和那家伙一同生活了十年，所以对他的性格、为人简直了解得不能更清楚，而他也同样了解我。所以他不会背叛我的，他最终会顺从我。毕竟他和我一同背负着过去……无论他这些年经历了什么，是否有任何目的与祸心，他最终都会顺从我。你知道我的手段，到时候他会既无背叛的心思，也无背叛的胆量。我了解他就像了解我自己，所以你大可以安心，维尔戈。”  
罗西南迪在这世界上比任何一个人都要了解背叛他的下场。  
维尔戈点了点头：“如果你已经做好决定了，那就这样吧。”  
“而且这不是正好吗，前段时间我们不是还在发愁下任柯拉松的人选问题么？现在罗西南迪回来了，我想让他成为新一任的柯拉松。”  
“你要让他成为最高干部？！”  
“这有什么问题吗？如果他这次任务能成功，应该能堵住不少家族成员的嘴。再让他多和我一起行动几次的话，就有这个资格了。”多弗朗明哥捂住嘴低声地笑起来，“我认为他能胜任。”  
“……如果这是你的意愿的话，多弗。”  
“你看上去不是那么乐意嘛，维尔戈。”  
“我可不希望我的继任者是个没实力的花架子。”  
“他可不是什么好茬，他该狠的时候，可是能比任何人都狠。让他成为最高干部，就相当于把他放在我的眼皮底下，我也更容易监视到他有没有搞什么小动作。”  
“……同时也会让他接触到我们的核心计划。”  
“这种事用不着你来担心，维尔戈。”他的计划永远都势在必得，即便期间出了差错，他也有多个进行补救的后续手段来让计划继续进行下去，只不过那些手段是他在最危急的关头才会舍得用出来的。他很清楚他弟弟的笨拙，只要他有一丁点儿的不自然，自己一定会发现。  
“是。”维尔戈意识到了自己的失言，最后他作出了妥协，“至少将我的潜伏任务当作家族里的最高机密，不要泄露给家族里的任何一个人。”  
“安心吧，就算你不说我也会这么做的。”多弗朗明哥十分愉快地举起酒杯轻饮了一口，“从一开始我就这么打算了。干部们大概得过个好多年才能反应过来你这些年来到底去干什么了。”  
维尔戈点了点头，当下打算离开房间。既然多弗已经决定了，他就没有去质疑的资格。多弗考虑事情永远比别人要多几步，既然他拿定了主意，那必定有他自己的考量。维尔戈信任多弗，因为多弗是他们的王。  
“对了，维尔戈，你刚刚喝饮料了吗？”  
“嗯？没错，我刚刚喝了一杯草莓奶昔，我最喜欢的饮料。”  
“吸管粘在脸上了。”

接下来三日都毫无波澜，期间也有两个在垃圾场里求生的小孩想在唐吉诃德家族谋一份工作，都被多弗朗明哥收下了。多弗朗明哥从来都不拒绝有过悲惨遭遇、眼神里带着一股狠劲的孩子——多弗朗明哥一直很欣赏那股狠劲，那股冲破肉体而出、发自灵魂与心灵的欲念。恨才能滋养人类的灵魂，怀抱着恨的小孩比失去了欲望的大人好得多——只有他们拥有着前途，能抓住未来。  
所以虽然他们只是些没有实力的小孩，多弗朗明哥却依旧收留他们，为他们提供吃穿用度，给他们知识和力量。  
预定的交易之夜很快就到来了，多弗朗明哥一言不发地待在自己的房间里等待着前线消息。他坐在窗台上，窗户大开，凉爽的夏季晚风面朝他拂入厅堂。橙色灯火在他背后跃动，他在光中也在暗中，而他面前是无限温柔的夜空……是生，还是死？  
倘若传来交易成功的讯息，那么任务失败……也许他会死，而若是交易被破坏了，也不过是生死不明……如果强制安排维尔戈陪他一起去就好了。  
“噗噜噗噜噗噜……”  
消息传来了。  
“少主大人！刚刚传来情报，麦德林家族好像和他们的交易对象起了什么摩擦，本定于今天晚上的交易已经彻底演变成一场火拼！交易地点中一片枪声，外面都听见惨叫声！目前原因不明！”  
“哦？是吗？呋呋呋……立刻查明原因，然后向我汇报！”  
他挂掉电话虫，一个人在粉红色的大衣中抖动着双肩大笑起来。  
他的弟弟比他想象得能干。只是让他阻止交易，而他竟然送来这样能直接削弱麦德林家族的一份大礼。挑起战争，就是对和平交易一刀切最有效的方法，如果是多弗朗明哥来做这件事的话，就一定会这么行事的。  
不愧是他的弟弟，他们两人的思路很像嘛。  
麦德林家族是现在整个北海中实力最强大、势力源远流长的黑市交易商，看来用不了多长时间他们就要让位于唐吉诃德家族了。  
没一会儿，电话虫又响了。  
“少主，刚刚抓到一个逃出来的人问出原因了，好像是在两方严阵以待打算交易时，麦德林家族的人不知道为什么突然开枪打伤了对方海贼团的船长！然后形势立刻就转变成了火拼。对方海贼团似乎是他们家族的新晋交易对象，双方对对方都不够信赖，所以每个人都带着武器，然后就成了这样。”  
“好了，我知道了。”  
还顺手削减了麦德林家族素来良好的信誉，干得漂亮，罗西南迪。  
还是很有一手的嘛。他也不担心罗西南迪会不会死了，既然他有挑起战争的本事，那他肯定就有从那里逃出来的能力。  
他感到心情愉快，打开了一瓶红酒。两日后，罗西南迪就要归来，到时再好好庆祝他加入家族这件事吧！  
两日后，经部下汇报，罗西南迪去时乘的那艘船已经到达了港口，多弗朗明哥亲自走到门口去迎接他，顺便带着前段时间交由乔拉定做的一份送给他弟弟的礼物。  
他看着罗西南迪顶着一张依旧阴沉的面孔向他走来，而他则拿着礼物向罗西敞开了怀抱。  
“欢迎回来，罗西南迪，从现在开始，你就是我们唐吉诃德家族的一名正式干部了，是维尔戈率领的红心军的一员。”他透过橙红色的太阳眼镜观察他弟弟的神色，而罗西南迪依旧是一脸的漠然。  
“不，我说错了。你从出生开始就是唐吉诃德家族的一员了……欢迎回家，罗西南迪。”  
他将手里的礼物，一件由乌鸦羽毛织就的黑色大衣披在罗西南迪的肩上，正好和他自己身上那件由粉色火烈鸟羽毛织就的大衣相衬。  
“这是送你的礼物，罗西。”现在他们俩除了都有一头金色头发和相仿的身高外，还有什么能看出他俩是一对兄弟呢？他弟弟脸上的妆容与红色兜帽……他非得给这沉默的人找点象征物。黑色和粉色，很相配的一对兄弟嘛！  
罗西点了点头，无声地表达了谢意。他的嘴角轻微扬起，看起来心情似乎很好。多弗朗明哥有些急切地想知道罗西这次任务的细节，即便他活着回来了，多弗依旧感受到担忧。他带着罗西进入了房间，给他取了一些新的衣服出来，让他脱下还没更换过的、被泥土和鲜血沾脏的衬衫。  
罗西南迪开始换衣服时，多弗朗明哥才发现罗西南迪受伤了。层层叠叠的白色绷带缠在他壮实的躯干上，将布满伤痕的皮肤遮掩住，这让他看起来伤得很重，不知道这些绷带下到底有多少鲜血淋漓的伤口。在他惊讶地问这些伤都是怎么回事的时候，罗西南迪只是云淡风轻地表示这些伤是在任务中被敌人伤的，仿佛他根本感觉不到痛。罗西南迪实在太容易受伤了，光是看他那伤痕累累的身体就能明白他遭受过多少痛苦。多弗朗明哥脑中陡然升起怒意，但是又无处可泄。  
必须得叫医生来……而在多弗朗明哥打算叫医生时，却被罗西南迪制止了。他在字条上写：“我自己已经处理过了，我不需要医生。”  
虽然多弗朗明哥对罗西南迪处理伤口的能力毫无信心，却也在他坚定的纸条面前作罢。也许是罗西南迪只是拒绝任何人的靠近？他在心里咀嚼着这个信息，安顿着罗西好好休息，离开了房间。  
一直到宴会之前，家族的成员们聚在一起。罗西当然到场了，而进来没走几步路，就摔了一跤。  
多弗朗明哥看着他摔倒的样子，不自觉地微笑了起来。他还在心中想着‘真是个笨蛋’，而那两个新来的小孩就指着罗西捂着嘴噗噗笑了起来。  
他们就站在靠近门的地方，乐不可支地说着：“哈哈哈！你怎么在平地上滑倒了！好傻啊——”  
“你真的是海贼的一员吗？老大还说有个成员没有到场，就是你吗？”  
多弗看着他们俩皱起了眉头。这两个小鬼竟然敢嘲笑家族干部？胆子也太大了点儿。他向另一边的古拉迪乌斯使了个眼色，示意他教训一下这两个小鬼，但是罗西南迪的手却挡在了他面前。  
他回头一看，却发现罗西南迪的脸色是前所未有的难看。  
他皱着眉头，写下了一张纸条。  
“这是怎么回事？”  
“他们俩是这两天刚刚被家族收留的小鬼。他们遭过罪，无处可去，我便答应他们只要能变强就能加入家族。他们刚来，还不懂规矩，你不要……”  
没等他说完，罗西南迪便走上前去抓住这两个小鬼的头狠狠地摔向墙面。这两个小鬼刚尖叫完便又被罗西南迪捏住了脖子，使劲地扔出了门去，惨叫着摔在外面的垃圾堆上，不知死活。  
多弗朗明哥十分惊讶地看着罗西南迪。就算嘲笑了干部之后受到这种待遇是理所应当，他也没有想到罗西南迪会下手这么快准狠。小时候的他可没有这种魄力的。  
他走到门外，看着一个大哭，而另一个一动不动不知道是死了还是昏过去的小孩。他第一次确实感觉到这个弟弟已经不是14年前孱弱的孩子了。  
“喂喂，罗西南迪，可真狠啊，他们也许未来会变成我重要的部下啊。”  
罗西南迪瞟了他一眼，写了一张纸条。  
“我讨厌小孩。”  
这下可难办了啊，看罗西这幅冷酷无情的态度，大概是只要有小孩出现在他面前他就会狠揍吧。这可对家族的计划很不利呀！不过若是有他在的话，倒是可以顺理成章地刷出去一大批毅力不足野心不够的小鬼……家族里并不需要废物。  
他拍了拍罗西南迪的肩膀，笑着对他说：“好了好了，别为这么两个小鬼生气了。家族今天团聚，要开大宴会庆祝新的干部的加入，晚上好好找些乐子吧。”  
罗西南迪点了点头。  
这个小插曲很快就过去了。家族成员共聚餐厅，共同举杯庆祝新的一员的来临。基地里充满了欢声笑语，他们有美酒，有佳肴，有音乐——唐吉诃德家族比起任何时候都像是一个海贼团，做着所有愉快的、海贼团该做的事情。整个家族沉浸在一种优雅下藏着狂热的氛围中，而这一切，都是多弗朗明哥苦心经营所得来的，他的家族。黏黏糊糊总在打坏主意的托雷波尔，游戏人间却又十分自得的迪亚曼蒂，不苟言笑却总是莫名迷糊的维尔戈，身材巨大声音却尖细的琵卡……当然了，还有他可爱的弟弟，罗西南迪，他的下一任“柯拉松”，他的红心。前几次他已经摸清了罗西南迪喜欢吃梅干米饭和蔬菜沙拉，于是便要求厨师多准备了些，现在罗西南迪正大口大口地吃着碗里的米饭，毫无形象可言。  
他整个身躯都包裹在自己送给他的黑色羽毛大衣里，置身于家族的氛围中，而这便是他的网，他的禁锢。只因他知道罗西南迪过去受过什么样的待遇，梦想着什么样的生活，而他需要的一切，他都能够提供给他。需要家人的温暖？强大的权势？亦或是这颗孤独的心比任何一个人都需要的“爱”？他确信无论什么自己都能提供给罗西南迪，并以此将他贴紧在自己身边，让他无法离开或者背叛，任何事情——无论他过去是什么立场，又是受了什么人的命令回到他的身边，这都无所谓。既然他已经回来了，那么曾一度消逝的规矩必要重新燃起。而这是罗西南迪作为弟弟应该做到的，也是他作为一位兄长应该做到的。天生如此，理所应当。  
他举起酒杯，和罗西南迪对碰。黑色羽毛大衣和红色的妆容很相配……罗西南迪变得更加难以捉摸了。  
“欢迎归来，我的弟弟。”  
派对才刚刚要开始呢。


	4. The Drowners

Chapter.4 The Drowners  
这是在谁都无法预料的情况下发生的……罗西南迪没有预料到，多弗朗明哥更没有预料到，他们终于走到了这一步。  
看似毫无预谋，更无轨迹，便自然而然发生了。  
那是罗西南迪正式成为柯拉松的夜晚。前代柯拉松已经卸任，即将去做家族的机密任务，而在加入的这半年里声名鹊起的新干部，唐吉诃德海贼团船长多弗朗明哥的亲弟弟罗西南迪则接任了职务，成为了柯拉松，成为了率领红心军的新的最高干部。  
那位表情阴沉，脸上涂着滑稽可笑的油彩，看见小孩就不由分说实施暴力的罗西南迪。  
当晚，罗西南迪在一片平静肃穆中，在所有干部的见证下，单膝跪地亲吻了多弗朗明哥的手背，向他宣誓效忠。  
或许事情在罗西南迪的嘴唇贴近多弗朗明哥的手背的一瞬间就注定了，或许征兆比现在来得更早……但就在当下，就在多弗坐在沙发上，看着面前单膝跪地的人时，在他看着那张温热的红唇轻触在他的手背上，留下了一个口红印时……这一个瞬间他突然感到了莫大的快乐。  
他难以控制自己的嘴角上扬。  
随后罗西南迪站起身，表情平静无波，居高临下地看着他。  
而他说：“嘿……派对开始。”  
热闹的派对很快办了起来，庆祝新一任的柯拉松上位。留声机播放着轻松愉快的音乐，房间里闹哄哄的。举杯、碰杯、欢笑……在所有人都充满了醉意的时候，多弗朗明哥端着两杯酒有些摇晃地走近躲在角落里一个人默默抽烟的罗西南迪身边，把杯子递给他。  
“怎么不去喝？这可是为你而设的宴会。”  
罗西南迪接过了酒，只是摇了摇头，嘴里叼着香烟，若有所思地望着热闹的人群。多弗朗明哥看着自己弟弟的侧脸，便端着酒杯撞了一下罗西手中的杯子，然后扬起杯喝了一大口。随即他看向没有举杯意向的罗西南迪，伸手将他嘴中的香烟取下扔到了一边。他握住罗西南迪的下巴，微微用力打开牙关，然后亲吻上去，将嘴里的酒液尽数送入了他的口中。  
多弗朗明哥想他也许醉了，可这无所谓。  
罗西南迪的瞳孔猛地收缩了一下。辛辣的芳香液体随着舌头的互相交缠味道一清二楚，可又多了许多别的滋味。多弗朗明哥的舌头细长而尖，轻易地探入了罗西口腔的深处，和他慌慌张张的舌头缠斗着，又互相抚慰着。那唇舌是那样柔软，而那吻又那样嚣张霸道。  
当唇齿中最后一丝酒液都流失殆尽时，多弗朗明哥松开了钳制着罗西下巴的手。他离开了罗西，意犹未尽地舔舐着自己的嘴唇。  
而罗西南迪则低声喘着气，面露惊讶地看着他，还没有从这充满欲望的深吻的魔咒中逃脱出来——过去他们从来没做过这个。他似乎有些不安，棕红色的眼珠看向了人群聚集的地方，又移回了多弗朗明哥身上，仿佛要把他盯出一个洞。而多弗只是低声笑了笑，笑声中充满了恶劣的快乐。他并不清楚他为何会起“现在就亲吻罗西南迪”这个念头，但是只要念头破土而出，他就立刻会去实施——他就是这样放纵自己欲望的男人。  
接下来，接下来……  
多弗朗明哥张开怀抱，对着罗西南迪说：“怎么了？罗西……不，柯拉松，对这个吻感到不安吗？还是因为我是你的亲哥哥而对这样一个吻感到惶恐？”  
罗西没有摇头，也没有点头，只是惊讶而困惑地盯着多弗朗明哥，仿佛这样就能弄清楚他的意图。他还气喘不止。  
于是多弗朗明哥接着用那充满诱惑的暗示性的语气说道：“还是说你也感到喜悦？不要害怕，柯拉松。”  
“不要害怕。你和我，柯拉松，”他走近了罗西南迪一步，近到他这句话是在他耳边轻轻吐出的，“来吧。如果你喜爱我的拥抱，就拥抱我；如果你喜爱我的亲吻，就亲吻我。我们早就离开地狱了……我们是要一起去天国的。”  
这是他的蛊惑。  
他看着柯拉松脸上的表情从挣扎转变为了释然，身体缓缓地由紧绷变为了放松。他前进了一步，缓慢地拥抱住了多弗朗明哥，心跳之处相接，体温一瞬间融为了一体，呼气的声音就在耳边紊乱。  
他的手臂从后面紧紧环住了柯拉松。现在开始，无论发生什么事情都不会奇怪了。  
他和柯拉松交换了一个冗长的湿乎乎的吻，因目光相接之时，灵感和默契就在两人之间升腾，在某一刻他们都明白了：现在是亲吻的时机。他们互相舔舐着对方的嘴唇，将口红弄得一团糟，抹得到处都是。然后是舌头，两条柔软的灵活软肉纠缠在了一起，互相发起猛烈的进攻，仿佛要把对方吞入肚去。他们互相交换着带着酒意的唾液，在啧啧的水声中得到深刻的满足，当然还有敏感的口腔内部，上颚、齿根，细嫩的皮肤被舌头刮得酥麻，痒和欲望之火一同传入心灵深处……温度不停地升高，连呼吸都带上了痴狂的呓语。  
谁都不能停下了。  
默契地松开了对方的嘴唇，柯拉松湿润的眸子看着他，然后指了指他自己房间的方向。  
是时候从宴会内退场了。  
多弗朗明哥是握着柯拉松的手走到房间的。他们一关上门，就开始迫不及待地在黑暗中亲吻起来。顾不上点着灯火，顾不上走到床边，多弗朗明哥将自己的亲弟弟抵在房门上，热烈地亲吻起他来，而柯拉松则给予了自己同样热情的回应。多弗朗明哥明明已经经历过了世间所有激烈的情爱场，却从未像今日一般热切过。原因为何？是因为自己在和亲生弟弟做着不伦之事呢，还是因为……  
粉与黑的大氅早已被脱下，随意地扔于一旁。多弗朗明哥侧着头，从柯拉松的嘴唇一路吻向了他的脖颈，用嘴唇吸吮着薄薄的皮肉，再用齿尖留下疼痛的印记。叹息一般的轻吟从柯拉松的唇中吐出，然后多弗朗明哥用他尖细的舌头温柔地舔舐着被他咬过的地方，仿佛刚刚施与痛苦的人根本就不是他。  
他满意地感受着怀中之人轻微的颤抖和加重的呼吸声，那是欲望已起的信号。他的手探向了柯拉松的下身，然后果不其然地在底下摸到了坚硬、滚烫的物件。柯拉松情动至此，而他也没有好到哪儿去。  
啊，是啊……  
“罗西……”  
他呢喃道。  
“……多弗。”  
他听见这许久没有吐出一个字的人儿说道，声音低沉又性感。  
多弗感觉血冲上了他的脑子。  
亲昵的名字就是这对兄弟的密语，此时无人能介入他们两人的空间，连神也不行。多弗抱着罗西，半拖半拉地走到了他的床边。没有灯火，没有微风，衣冠不整，所存在的只有黑暗中不曾消逝的体温。多弗朗明哥感觉到罗西南迪正笨拙地一颗一颗解开他黑色衬衫上的纽扣，他停下了手上的动作，享受着罗西南迪的主动。罗西的脑子大概和他一样被烧坏了，虽然他的笨拙依旧不变，解到第五个扣子时就因为手劲过大而不慎将扣子扯掉。即便在黑暗中他也能感觉到罗西那无辜又可怜的眼睛正抱歉地看着他。  
“无所谓。”他说。  
将自己的衬衫扣子解尽之后，他低下头去，极尽挑逗地用牙齿解起了罗西胸前的扣子，第一颗、第二颗、第三颗……他能感受到罗西南迪因他的鼻息所起的战栗，以及那急剧加快的心跳声。他的舌头时不时触到罗西的皮肤，那布满伤痕的躯体随着他的动作而颤抖。  
于是他吻上那些绽放的伤口，用舌尖描绘它们低陷下去的形状。终于，在他细细地将所有伤口都极尽温柔地亲吻了一遍过后，他才吻上了被他一直冷落的乳尖。  
随着他的动作，罗西的嗓子中发出叹息般的低吟。他的手指穿过多弗朗明哥刺人的金发，无助地摩挲着他的后脑勺，而多弗朗明哥尖细的舌头则拨弄着在空气中挺立的小丘，细细品尝着在微凉的空气和炙热的唇舌间无措的挺立和颤抖。他坏心眼地用牙齿轻咬了一下，然后满意地听见罗西低沉的喟叹。  
但是他怎么能听见呢？事实上他什么都听不见，罗西南迪剧烈的心脏跳动声折磨得他耳朵都要聋了。真要命，他低低地笑出了声。  
于是他起身把罗西南迪推倒在那张床上。他不想把自己的弟弟弄得太疼，可现在无论是谁都不想从这房间里出去，找那该死的润滑剂。想也知道罗西南迪的房间里不可能会有这种东西，听他的话，跌跌撞撞地走向他的房间果然是一种错误。但是一线希望尚存，他把罗西南迪推倒在床上后问他：“你卸妆是不是用凡士林？”  
罗西点了点头，随后挣扎着从哥哥的身体下爬出来，在床头柜上拿起一个圆形罐子递给了多弗朗明哥。  
好家伙，竟然放在床头。  
多弗朗明哥感觉自己稍微冷静点了。他伏在上方，静静地看着在他身下喘息的罗西南迪，听着他们呼吸交缠的声音。  
不，他看不见，这里太黑了。  
他静静地凝视了一会儿，不情不愿地起身，走过去点燃了一盏灯，然后转过身去，居高临下地审视着脸上口红被抹得乱七八糟的罗西：他的身体沉浸在光晕中，昏黄色的光和黑暗的影同时存在于他棱角分明的脸上，他上挑的迷人眼睛隐藏在一小块眉骨遮挡的阴影中。然后他微微扬起脸看着多弗朗明哥，鼻尖在空气中微微颤动着，他半眯着眼睛，嘴唇上依旧沾着一抹红，暗示性地微微张开着，仿佛在做无声的邀请。  
他走上前去，想低下头亲吻罗西南迪，可罗西的手先一步探向他的脸庞，取下了他的眼镜。他的鼻梁高挺，眼镜下的面容和罗西南迪如此相似：高耸的眉骨，棕红色的瞳仁，只是他的眼睛更加阴鸷，里面总是写满了赤裸的嘲笑和愤怒。他低下头去，和罗西额碰额，双目相接。他不确定罗西能在他的眼睛中看到什么，但是他却在罗西的眼中看到了动情、担忧，以及交织着喜悦和苦痛的赤裸的爱意……  
意识到了这一点的他倒吸了一口冷气。  
最终，他逃避似的闭上了眼睛，把罗西按在床上亲吻了起来。除了亲吻他不知道还有什么可做。  
他们亲吻过的每一寸皮肤都被点燃了，衣服很快被脱得乱七八糟，被阳光晒成蜜色的肌肤和苍白的布满伤痕的肌肤在灯光下交叠着，散发着要命的性感。多弗的手摩挲着探向下身，他们俩的性器都昂扬着的地方。他用手掌握住那两根生机勃勃的东西，在手掌中撸动着，然后满足地发出喟叹。他和罗西南迪都是一样的感受。  
但是不够，这还不够。他的另一只手探向了罗西南迪性器的更下方，在那个隐秘的小口处摩挲。他低声问罗西南迪：“可以么？”但是他的声音里却是不容拒绝。  
罗西点了点头，没有说话。  
得到了弟弟的首肯的多弗朗明哥伸手将一边的凡士林拿过来，打开盖子挖了一块黏腻的固体，细致地涂满了手指，然后在抚弄了一会表面的褶皱以后将食指和中指轻轻松松地滑了进去，蛮横地搅弄着。等里面变得又湿又热时，他便开始细致地在内壁上摸索着，然后在肉壁的深处触到了一块小小的突起。他脸上勾起笑容，然后恶劣地用手指抠弄了起来。罗西南迪的呼吸突然加快了，他难耐地夹紧肌肉，但是依旧躲不掉多弗手指的挑逗。他的嗓子中泄出无意识的低鸣，而和多弗相接的性器变得更加粗硬和火热，头部分泌出的液体多到能同时沾湿两个人的器官。  
多弗朗明哥用手指有节奏地在内部抽插着，感受着锁紧的括约肌的恋恋不舍。罗西南迪的身体抖动着，嘴唇无意识地张开，露出舌头，眼神迷蒙，写满了欲望。他的身体无意识地绷紧，不停地喘着粗气，扭动着仿佛想在欲望中寻找逃离之所。最后他伴随着多弗的抽插身子不由自主地弹起，急促地低语道：  
“多弗、多弗，嗯……”  
多弗朗明哥却停下了，平静地将手指从被搅得一团糟的内壁中抽了出来。  
欲望得不到纾解的罗西难耐地看着多弗朗明哥，湿润的眼神中满是疑问。他急切地需要释放，这种半吊着难以登顶的感受比任何疼痛都要难熬。  
“多弗？”  
可是多弗朗明哥没有理会他，他慢条斯理地拿起凡士林涂抹在自己的性器上，脸上挂着他一贯的笑容。  
“喂喂，一个人享受，不觉得着太自私了吗，罗西？”  
他居高临下地看着罗西南迪，性器抵住了已经被他玩弄得松软的孔洞，高傲而不可一世地微笑着。  
吞下吧，将我的恐惧和愤怒，与你的悔恨交织在一起，然后共同沉沦在此时此刻的深海中。  
脑中传来了不知为何的呓语，他挺身进入。  
灵和肉交缠着，只有在这一刻他们才互相属于对方。  
罗西南迪的身体很敏感，最后单纯靠着后面的刺激就达到了高潮。他唤着多弗的名字，在他亲哥哥的进攻中一次又一次地颤抖、呻吟。腿被大大地分开搭在多弗朗明哥的肩上，他的性器在多弗的腹部摇曳，无助的手多次想要抚摸得不到抚慰的器官，却又一次次被多弗不厌其烦地拍开。最后他靠着后面达到了高潮。他急促地呻吟着，弓着身子，浑身颤抖，汗滴在他身体上反射出晶莹的光泽，最后肠道急剧收缩起来，再也无法忍受的身体内部的强烈快感终于让他那跳动着的性器官一抽一抽地吐出了白液，滴滴答答地流在自己身体上。而多弗则忍耐着这一阵剧烈的收缩，快速地抽动，最后射入了他弟弟的身体深处。  
多弗朗明哥慢慢将疲软的性器抽出。他趴在罗西南迪的胸膛上，将头埋在他的耳边，听着两个人清晰无比的喘息声。他们的身体很契合，确实非常契合。罗西南迪只比他矮12厘米，他们的身材相当，多弗朗明哥在长到了一个令人惊叹的个头之后，很长时间以来他都没有享受到这样契合他的身体的性爱了。往常那些个头娇小的男孩女孩再怎样尽力服侍他，在他进入他们身体的那一刻他们总会痛叫出声，流出眼泪。他感觉满足极了，身下人比所有他过往的情人都来得亲密——因为他们流着同样的血。那些黏糊的精液沾了他们俩一身，但是多弗懒得起来收拾。他就这样趴在罗西的身上，细嗅着罗西的气味。而他的弟弟则在一边摸索了一会儿，拿起了一支烟放在唇间，用打火机点燃，深深吸了一口苦涩的雾气，随后叹出了白烟。  
一时间房间内安静极了，只有吸入烟雾再吐出的声音。多弗懒洋洋地斜视着沉默无言抽着烟的罗西，看了没一会儿便将那支烟抢下，自己抽了几口。香烟已然见底，他抽完以后将烟头扔到了地下，然后用自己的嘴唇摩擦着罗西的嘴唇，小声说道：  
“再来一次？”  
罗西几乎是没有犹豫就点头了。  
多弗朗明哥心想，也许他和自己的亲弟弟之间这段禁忌的关系还会持续很长、很长的时间。


	5. For the Damaged

Chapter.5 For the Damaged  
多弗朗明哥又一次从噩梦中惊醒了。  
他脸上挂满冷汗，气喘吁吁，还未从梦中的恐惧里挣脱出来。  
他凝视着黑暗。  
今日似是满月，较往日明亮许多的银白色光辉从玻璃窗户射入，空气中被牵动旋转的灰尘给予它一条通路。他紧紧地凝视着，听着自己鼓动的心音恢复平缓，听着自己急速的喘息终于平静。他抹了一把额头上的冷汗。  
又是那个梦，那个无数次会让他从睡梦中惊醒的梦。它已经有一段时间没有出现过了，而在今天，一个经历了多日忙碌终于放松下来的日子，它又不打招呼地出现了。  
那是他最不愿意想起，却又时时刻刻在他脑中旋转的一段回忆。  
身边传来响动，他看了一眼，是被他的异动吵醒的罗西南迪。他正睁大着眼睛躺在他的身边，盯着他，面无表情。这是他第一次在他弟弟身边惊醒。在他们极少数因欲望而必须同床共枕的日子里，他往往会在最后精疲力尽，然后一夜无梦。  
“我没事，柯拉松。”  
低声说完这一句后，他闭上了嘴。在他理清了头脑中的混乱后，他又向他弟弟的方向瞥了一眼，而罗西南迪依旧看着他，仿佛想要倾听他的话语。  
夏季的晚风吹拂过房间，飘扬的窗帘晃动了月影。柯拉松回归家族已经一年有余了。也许他……  
“我做了一个梦。“终于，他在这沉默中低声开口，声音中依旧带着不易察觉的颤抖。  
“我梦见了过去的事。你还记得吗，柯拉松……”他将手指撑在额头上，不去看他一眼。  
“你一定也记得清清楚楚吧……那一天，你、我，还有我们的父亲，被抓了起来，吊在了城墙上，然后那些人点起了火……”  
“你记得吧，他们说的每一句话。那时他们想把我们活活烧死，我们就像是烧烤架上的烤肉一样，什么都做不了。”  
“他们想用铁锤把我们全身的骨头敲碎，往我们身上射一千支箭，要我们活着永远品尝痛苦的滋味……”  
“然后他们还说……自己的孩子被枪击16发当场死亡，当过奴隶的女儿在逃回家三天后一言不发地自杀，说天龙人为了取乐把他们的眼珠挖掉……他们甚至将妻子被烧死、国家为了交天上金而灭亡都要怪罪在我们头上……”  
说完他陷入了短暂的沉默。身边传来布料摩擦的响动，他的后背被轻柔地拥抱住。他感觉到柯拉松的下巴轻轻地搁在了他的肩膀上，耳边传来了一声叹息。  
“多弗……”  
柯拉松明白他的感受。  
“那时我们的父亲多傻啊，柯拉松。在那个时候，他竟然向那些人类求情，要让那些人类把箭射在他的身上，还说什么我们是无辜的……”说完这句话，他皱紧了眉头，轻声笑了起来。  
“呋呋呋……他说得仿佛我们真的有罪一样。柯拉松，我想起这件事就想吐！”  
低沉的声音从多弗朗明哥的嗓子里凶狠地挤出，恶意之强仿佛通过喉咙时刮出了血，他背后的罗西南迪全身僵硬了。多弗知道自己并不应该主动谈起这件事来刺激罗西南迪，但是这世界上和他经受过一样的痛苦的人，只剩下身后这个人了。唯有这个人能够真正理解他，唯有这个人和他是平等的。  
他们是神。  
“16枪带来的死亡，不应该满心欣喜地接受吗？这可是神赐予他们的神圣子弹！为了供人取乐被挖掉双眼，不应该从心底充满感激吗？这是世界上最高尚的献祭！而私自逃走的奴隶，难道不应该为了赎罪，自发结束自己的生命吗？柯拉松，你说，我们为什么要为这种事情遭受那些下等贱民的质问？”  
他声音如此激烈……颤抖着，其中埋藏着致命的凶暴。最终他意识到了自己的失态，他停下了，深深呼吸着，仿佛想要通过这深呼吸从这愤怒中获得宁静。最终他闭了闭眼睛，吐出最后的语句。  
“那些人，本就该去死啊。”  
他继续对柯拉松倾诉道：“你明白的吧，柯拉松？这是父亲这辈子犯过的唯一一个，也是最大的错误。我尊敬他的学识和品格，他可以把自己的力量和权柄扔掉，屈尊于人间，去受难。没错，他可以，我没有任何意见。因为这是他自己的自由。但是他有什么资格夺走你和我的力量，柯拉松？凭什么我们俩也要受此待遇？”  
他转过身去，正视着柯拉松苍白的脸，看着他阴郁的面孔和全身的伤痕，看着那些人类对神、对他的亲弟弟所做的一切。  
“柯拉松……我知道我当年杀死父亲那件事对你而言是很大的伤害，但是我所做的这一切都是为了我们啊。”  
“睁大眼睛，好好看看他都对你做了什么？你和我，我们本应该和母亲一起在玛丽乔亚继续生活，继续拥有我们神的权力。你还记得那火烧在身上的痛苦吗？你还记得那些箭插入你的皮肉里你的惨叫吗？你还记得，你说，好痛，想去死吗？”  
他看着那抹去妆容的脸，他看着柯拉松紧皱眉头闭住了双眼，仿佛不愿意再听他用血淋淋的字句将过去讲述。  
“那时你不应该在那些贱民面前低头祈求死亡的，柯拉松。他们有什么资格杀死你呢？他们有什么资格杀死我们？身体的痛苦不应该让我们的高贵蒙尘，你不应该对他们有任何祈求的。”  
“而到了最后……你还记得是谁救了你的命吗？”  
“是我啊。”  
“是我给予你第二次生命的，是我为了让我们回归原本的生活而杀死父亲的，是我一个人带着父亲的头去了玛丽乔亚。我为了活下去，可以去做我能做到的任何事，无论这会有多大的风险。我在已经知道了那些天龙人对不慎堕落的同胞是多么冷酷的时候，却依旧怀着微小的希望，带着我所认为的、为了重新得到我们应得的一切而必须付出的代价，一个人去了玛丽乔亚。我甚至都没有带着你，让你一个人留在托雷波尔身边，让他们保护你。然后你呢，柯拉松？我被天龙人和CP-0追杀得差点死在那儿，历经千辛万苦回来后，却看不到你的身影了。”  
“那时我认为我作为家里的家长，有必要保护你，有必要为了你和我的未来做出更好的选择。而杀死父亲不仅仅是为了让他为他愚蠢的错误付出代价，更是为了通向更好的未来。”  
“而你呢，柯拉松？你因为父亲失去了声音，你消失了。你能明白我那时失去所有希望，历经磨难逃回来，却发现你人间蒸发了，那种仿佛失去了一切的感受么？”  
“在以前，我还有你陪同我一起。可是连你也没有了，我好像什么都没有了。”  
残酷的话语终于说尽，多弗朗明哥紧紧地盯着他弟弟的双眼，看着他无声地呜咽，看着他双眼中涌出泪水。柯拉松在他低声倾诉的中途就开始哭了。  
他看着这张和他相似的布满懊悔和痛苦的脸，终于从回忆的痛苦中获得了一丝平静。他看着弟弟难以抑制的悔恨的泪水，竟感觉到欣慰和快乐，嘴角不能控制地翘起。可这又如何呢？难道让柯拉松沉入往日伤痛的深渊中他就满足了吗？不，他并不是为他的痛苦本身所欣喜……  
他只是为了柯拉松和他拥有同样的伤痛而欣喜。  
“不要哭，柯拉松，不要哭。”他低下头去亲吻柯拉松的泪珠。他的疗伤之处，他的逃避之所，他的心在死去前的最后一个爱人。  
“至少现在，你我能够合二为一，共同毁灭这个世界了。”  
没错。  
将他脸颊上的泪滴吻尽后，他吻住了柯拉松的嘴唇，然后拥抱他。他咬住柯拉松的脖子，用新的伤痕来掩盖住旧的。他进入他的身体，深嵌进去。他们，这对亲兄弟，就像过去无数次一样又行起了乱伦之事。柯拉松也许是他这辈子最不应该抱在怀中肆意挥洒汗水的对象，他清楚地知道这件事。可是这又如何呢？柯拉松就像是一瓶药，每当他不得不面对难以从脑中赶走的鲜血淋漓的过去时，柯拉松就是那颗能让他今天也能安然入眠的药片。  
以疼痛报复疼痛，以疯狂遮掩疯狂。他弓起腰，满足地沉入这个能完全容纳他的地方。他喜欢柯拉松脸上的所有表情，无论是他微笑着，还是他痛苦着，这让他有种他的弟弟真实活着的感觉。而在某些瞬间，这会让多弗朗明哥认为他仿佛真的回到了过去的无忧无虑中去。性高潮带来的瞬间的天堂感受虽然是大脑中的多巴胺的造物，但那愉快是货真价实的。  
而多弗朗明哥相信柯拉松爱着自己宛如自己爱着他，因柯拉松也会在他怀中高潮。  
在他射精的那一刻，他死死地咬住了柯拉松的肩膀，将自己的精液射入柯拉松的体内，并饮入他的鲜血。他们的性爱并不罪恶，他们的性爱是神圣的，这甚至是天龙人之间的一种风尚。因为天龙人只有19个家族，天龙人只能和天龙人成婚生子，在漫长的互相通婚的800年间，这19个家族中每一个人的血脉都变得相连，甚至连他们的父母都是从表兄妹的血缘关系……当自己任何性的欲求都能通过奴隶解决时，爱情和婚礼就只是单纯的延续血脉的仪式。大多数天龙人夫妇在生育为目的的性以外，都从未和对方做过爱，甚至一些年轻的天龙人家庭都用政府掌握的最新科技来达到不用性的生育……直系家人通婚虽然在天龙人中也不多见，但是这样做就会让他们的血统更加纯正，不受一丝污染……  
他们是神圣的。  
多弗朗明哥终于平静下来了。他疲惫地闭上眼，沉沉睡去。  
而柯拉松则睁大着眼睛望着天花板。他在这个夜晚依旧没有说出过一句话，他只是止不住自己的泪水而已。

第二天，柯拉松一早起来就去做任务了。加入家族快一年了，除了部分家族的集体任务以外，他都是独来独往。一个人杀人，一个人夺财，一个人归来，就连平日里读书看报、疗伤也都是一个人。他对其他干部来说是神秘依旧，因为他们只知道他是个古怪的人，而少主非常喜爱他罢了。而他也不求改变，因为他已经是“最高干部”了。组织里的小孩来了又走，最后只有代号为Baby-5和巴法罗的两个小鬼不畏柯拉松每天的欺负留了下来。大概他们真的无处可去了。即便柯拉松每天都会打他们，他们也笑嘻嘻地留了下来，仿佛根本不知疼痛为何物。后来柯拉松也很少打他们了，只在他们跑到他面前嘲笑他的笨手笨脚时会揍他们，大概是被他们不畏毒打的精神给感动了而承认他们作为家族的一员了吧。  
家族的生意顺利依旧，只不过有一次交易，海军本部的参谋，鹤中将突然顺着他们交易的蛛丝马迹找了上来。那个大妈相当难缠，连多弗朗明哥都要避其锋芒——他可不想因为打败了鹤而被大将盯上。斯潘达迈尔斯的基地已经不再安全了，他考虑这段时间就从这里转移。  
虽然他们的悬赏金已经到了比较高的水平，但这悬赏金是天龙人要求的，并非因为海军注意到了他们暗地里做的大量交易。多弗朗明哥对于掩盖痕迹这件事还是相当有自信的。他很清楚海军和政府并不是铁板一块，政府追杀他的理由是个不能说的秘密。难道要说多弗朗明哥是个叛逃的天龙人，掌握了玛丽乔亚国宝的秘密，最后去做海贼了？那可就让海军笑掉大牙，政府的脸面是挂不住的。正因如此，虽然多弗朗明哥赏金很高，却并不是海军的重点关注对象。况且，唐吉诃德海贼团做的工作往往是黑吃黑，从来没有大量屠戮平民来引人注目……  
在柯拉松离开后，多弗朗明哥才慢吞吞地起床，收拾好，开始唐吉诃德海贼团新的一天。  
接连几日的平静……其实在柯拉松不在基地里的时候，家族一直很平静，因为这些时候再没有人会犯一些匪夷所思的错误把基地内搅得鸡飞狗跳，也不会有不怕挨打的小鬼跑过去嘲笑他了。多弗一直很奇怪为什么明明柯拉松一直在揍Baby-5和巴法罗，那两个小鬼却依旧喜欢缠着他，甚至还叫他柯拉先生……终于到了柯拉松任务完成归来的一天了，但是这一天和往常不同，并不平静。  
一个浑身绑满炸弹的疯狂小鬼溜进了基地。他用自己的性命威胁着所有人给他让道，就这样一路直直地闯到了多弗朗明哥的面前。  
“让我当海盗吧！”  
多弗朗明哥板着脸看着这个胆大包天的小鬼。  
“我要将眼前看到的一切全部破坏！”  
“啊？”这回轮到多弗朗明哥惊讶了。明明就是个小鬼，说什么胡话呢？  
“我要全部破坏掉。我是在白色城镇长大的……我已经活不长了！”  
多弗朗明哥看着那小鬼令人发寒的微笑，那充满了毁灭欲的眼神……他看到了自己。  
这小鬼身上有别人没有的东西。  
“呋呋呋……当然可以，如果你有本事留下来的话。试试他，迪亚曼蒂。”  
他的眼神和多弗朗明哥小时候一模一样，那是毁灭欲的化身。只要训练得当，他就可以去毫不犹豫地杀死任何人，他会是最好的棋子，因为他符合多弗朗明哥家族的最不为人知、却又最核心的精神。  
当然，前提是他得忍得过柯拉松的欺负才行。家族里并不需要半吊子的人存在。  
看着托雷波尔也跟着迪亚曼蒂出去看那小子以后，多弗朗明哥也要开始身为家族首脑的工作了。他边检查着手中的信件和文书边愉快地勾起嘴角。他想，命运可真是给他送了一份大礼。  
如果那小子拥有和他一样的眼神，那就说明，也许那小鬼也经历过和他相同等级的伤痛。他听说过白色城镇，在报纸上轻松书写的疾病、战争等词语绝不足以形容在那个国家真实降临的恐怖。那是人类的恐怖。只有深刻地体会过“他人即地狱”这一点，才能彻底放弃天真，接触这世界的本源。既然那小子活着逃出来了，便说明他也明白这一点，明白这世界真实的相貌。


	6. POWER

Chapter.6 POWER  
在唐吉诃德家族的势力还未遍布北海、“天夜叉”之名尚未如雷贯耳时，唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥有过另一个名号。  
“傀儡之主”。  
多数时候，他都直接用锋利的线进行攻击。那些坚硬无比、能够割开枪械与刀剑的线从他的指尖引出，用力挥出，便在敌人身上留下割伤——他的指尖因无数次被线割裂又愈合，已长出了厚厚的茧。他还有另外一个招数——寄生线是一个只有家族成员明白原理的暗招，他只会在某些特殊情况下使用。那些不幸中招的敌人都毫不清楚自己身上到底发生了什么，只知道自己会突然间向同伴举起刀枪，却并非自己的意愿。当他们终于意识到自己在做什么时，往往会追悔莫及。那些傀儡会一刀一刀砍向身边的同伴，和同伴战斗，高喊着：“谁快来阻止我啊！”  
而多弗朗明哥则仅仅是在远处用手指勾着这拥有灵魂的线偶，慵懒地隔岸观火。他会笑着说：“明明都已经对同伴举枪了，还说什么‘阻止我’？真是笑掉大牙。”  
这便是他的力量。他的言行可以操纵人心，他的手指可以操纵人命。他把这件事看作一件趣事，每每看到因为三言两语就开始动摇的人，他就会假情假意地为这脆弱的人心感到遗憾。这世上大多数人类都是如此。  
跟在他一旁的家族成员当然知道多弗朗明哥的把戏，有些时候年纪小小的Baby-5会恳求多弗朗明哥：“真的好可怜……他在请求我结束他的痛苦呢，我被需要了！少主大人，我能早点结束他们的痛苦吗？”  
而多弗朗明哥则会颇有兴趣地对Baby-5说：“随你喜欢。如果你想这样做的话，就去做吧。我不会责怪你的。”  
抽抽搭搭的Baby-5在得到了少主的首肯以后会开心地点点头，使劲“嗯”一声，然后跑到正对同伴痛下杀手的可怜人身边，对他说：“真可怜，我马上结束你的痛苦。”  
她会动作优美地抬起腿，变成枪管后结结实实地在那人的头上来一枪。然后她会抚上了他怒挣的双眼，不怕手上沾上鲜血。她会对他说：“安息吧，可怜的人。”  
这变身武器的力量便是小小年纪的Baby-5拥有的力量。虽然这力量在面对真正强大的敌人时还有些弱小，但若对付杂兵，却是绰绰有余了。  
“呗嘿嘿嘿！！Baby-5，你总是这样同情敌人呢！要是他们就这样起内讧的话，我们家族可是能省很多事呢！”在旁边看着这一切的托雷波尔爆笑出声，说话的声音就像他的力量一样黏答答的。  
“反正少主大人和干部大人们会把他们全解决掉的嘛！对吧，柯拉先生？”Baby-5笑嘻嘻地看向站在少主旁边的柯拉松，而柯拉松正在低下头点烟，不出预料地又把大衣点燃了。  
“哈哈哈！柯拉先生又把自己烧着啦！”  
随时随地掉链子犯傻大概是柯拉松的力量。  
站在另一边的年轻家族成员特拉法尔加·罗则会十分嫌弃地看着柯拉松，然后小声地念叨着：“他到底是怎么做到每一次都会烧着衣服的啊……”  
不出意料的，帮派火拼开始了，所有人都知道这把戏是多弗朗明哥搞的鬼，不过对唐吉诃德家族来说一点问题都没有，连他们家族刚刚十岁的成员都懂得枪械和刀剑的用法！除了在面对难缠的海军中将鹤时常选择避免正面交锋，他们在北海所向披靡。  
他们是所有渴望着暴力的小孩们憧憬的对象……因为他们冷酷无情，残暴而优雅；他们举起枪支的动作比所有海盗都要优美，说着“真是可怜的人”，然后一枪爆头；他们可以杀死敌对家族的所有干部，却会放那些可怜的女人和小孩一马；他们从不袭击平民，而所有积攒在城市黑暗中的渣滓都可能是他们的打击对象。他们是邪恶的，受海军追捕，但是他们又是迷人的。所以所有十几岁的叛逆少年都希望加入唐吉诃德家族，因为巴法罗、Baby-5、患有铂铅病的罗，甚至是只是个小小婴儿的德林杰都是家族的成员。船长多弗朗明哥接受所有无依无靠之人的投靠，这在人们的眼中就是唐吉诃德家族的黑道仁义。左手枪炮，右手玫瑰，和美人相爱，却终成悲剧……所有黑暗浪漫都在唐吉诃德家族。  
唐吉诃德家族肯定也会顺从这大海贼时代的风向进入伟大航路，只要能上唐吉诃德的船，保准自己未来能混得风生水起。  
当然，如果没有那个碍事的最高干部柯拉松的存在，这一切都能顺利发生。那个在方圆十里都赫赫有名的混账，那个暴力狂，那个仗着自己是船长多弗朗明哥的亲弟弟就肆意妄为的人渣……当然不缺愚蠢的小孩想杀了柯拉松自己上位，但是这样做不是被柯拉松揍得更惨，就是被看到这一幕的多弗朗明哥干掉。  
“要是有人敢动柯拉松一根手指头，我就亲手杀了他。”多弗朗明哥是笑着说出这番话的。当然，这样做别人只会更崇拜他。对家族成员的绝对袒护？太酷了！  
在多弗朗明哥眼里，罗就属于非常聪明的小鬼。当年他挨了柯拉松连续一个星期惨无人道的集中欺负，浑身都被伤得破破烂烂的时候，依旧没有放弃。虽然他也对柯拉松的性命放下了狠话，但他在听了多弗朗明哥的威胁后并没有对他真正出手。这很聪明，多弗朗明哥相当满意。虽然他很欣赏这个眼神如同地狱中爬出来的恶鬼的小子，但是如果他一点自己的规矩都不遵守，触犯禁忌，和他对着干的话……他并不需要不听话的棋子。  
受他的庇护，就要遵循他的规矩，这是游戏规则。罗已经在家族里待了近两年了，接受强大的家族干部的武力教育，以及多弗朗明哥亲自进行的谋略教育。多弗朗明哥越来越中意他了。他很有天赋，头脑聪明，狡猾且冷酷无情，未来一定能成为多弗朗明哥的左右手……他很清楚这一点，因为这孩子眼中深藏着的毁灭欲依然熊熊燃烧。即便他现在已经会很好地隐藏起过分黑暗的眼神，融入家族了，但是多弗知道他的内心从来没有改变。  
今天，在多弗朗明哥叫来柯拉松、古拉迪乌斯一起核算账务的时候，迪亚曼蒂送来了一个礼物——一个活生生的麦德林家族的大儿子，敌对的北海最大家族的干部。唐吉诃德的准备已经完善，他们本就已经打算对这个家族发动总攻取而代之了。  
这是个好机会。他让古拉迪乌斯叫来了罗。  
他坐在沙发中间，看着面前被飘动的钢铁绑紧在地上兀自挣扎的男人，对一片气定神闲的迪亚曼蒂说：“迪亚曼蒂，你可真是个天才，我可真感谢你。”  
“不敢当不敢当，我只是随便出门走走然后碰到他的，什么也没干。你看看你说的是什么话呀，我哪能受得了你的感谢！”  
“可是你确实干得很漂亮，我必须感谢你。”  
“不用了，不用了，多弗，多难为情啊，说得我好像真是个天才一样……”  
“那算了，罗……”  
“等等，既然你都这么说了，那我就承认吧！我确实很天才地把他绑来了，用我旗帜果实的能力给他设了个陷阱。一切都是为了你，多弗！”  
“呋呋呋……”  
这就是迪亚曼蒂的力量。他能让所有东西都如旗帜一般飘荡，他还是一名水平高超的剑客。他是唐吉诃德家族方块军的头目，是最高干部，家族中五个知道多弗的秘密的人之一。  
这是个考考罗最近学习情况的好机会。多弗朗明哥转向罗，问道：“罗，让我来考考你……根据我们之前收集到的情报，如果你是我，你会怎么做？”  
罗冷冷地看着在地下如同肉虫一般挣扎的人，说道：“如果我是你的话，我就会用寄生线控制他去刺杀麦德林家族的教父。”  
“直接刺杀教父？很鲁莽嘛……你可得给我一个好理由。”  
“哼，我只是根据情报做出最好的计划而已。我知道，现任教父年老衰弱，把自己的精力都放在培养自己的三子做下一任教父身上。长子虽然为家族工作，但是性格忠厚愚钝，没有出息，而次子对家族事务毫无兴趣，只有三子聪明而且有野心。但是三子风评不好，性格残暴，疑心病重，且反复无常，家族里的元老为了自己的地位一定不会拥护这个野心勃勃的三子。所以，现在的情况是三子在带领自己的新势力慢慢崛起，而元老们都拥护我们面前的这个长子做下一任教父。三子一直怀疑自己的哥哥想和他争权夺利，只不过他哥哥一直表现得忠心耿耿，从没被他抓住过把柄。现在正好是三子的势力发展得如日中天的时候，如果长子坐不住了，想立即对父亲下手然后取而代之的话，现在是必须下手的时机吧。如果不这样做就真的回天乏术了。这样的话，他的家族的长老和年轻人们会迎来一场盛大的内部战争吧，我们只要坐收渔利就好了。”他静静地吐出残酷的计划，手足相残是别人的事情，他可不关心别人的死活。  
“我是不会让你们得逞的！家族早就对你们有了防备，只要察觉出我的不对劲他们就会杀了我，你们别想——”这位长子听完了计划开始剧烈地挣扎起来，怒吼着，但是话还未说完就被多弗朗明哥的线束绑住了嘴巴。  
“很好的计划，但是有一个问题，罗……直接对三子下手不是更好吗？对教父下手可是会众叛亲离啊。”  
“先对教父下手能让我们知道有多少元老是站在长子这边的……那些老家伙都是聪明人，不会沉醉于往日长官被杀的悲伤中的。而且，”罗露出了一个笑容，和多弗朗明哥的一样邪恶，“让父亲亲眼看着兄弟阋墙，不是很悲惨吗？”  
多弗朗明哥大笑了起来，仰面向天，笑个不停，罗不解地看着他。迪亚曼蒂也捂住嘴笑着，说：“这小鬼真是个疯子！”而柯拉松则在一边深深皱起了眉头，古拉迪乌斯自始至终都冷静地看着他们。  
“你小子……让父亲看着自己被亲儿子所杀不是更悲惨嘛！呋呋呋……还有一个问题，罗，这家伙很有可能一进门就要把我们的计划告诉其他人，这以后可就难办了。不仅这个棋子会被杀死，连我们也会陷入危险啊。”  
被多弗朗明哥的笑声弄得很烦躁的罗不耐烦地说：“把他的舌头割掉不就够了！”  
“好啊。”  
“你是什么意思？”  
“这可是你出的主意，罗，所以就由你来把他的舌头割掉吧。”多弗朗明哥挥了挥手，对罗说，“你的刀很锋利吧，像一个合格的外科医生一样完美地割掉他的舌头吧。快去。”  
这就是罗的力量。他有着顶尖聪明的头脑，冷漠的心，他还会使用匕首和枪械——虽然他的力量并不强大，但是他足够狡猾。他往往都是用智慧取胜。  
而在多弗朗明哥这个要求面前，他犯难了。杀人和折磨人是两个概念，他虽然想杀更多人，可不代表他喜欢割别人身上的器官，听他们的惨叫。他犹豫地看着面前泪水和鼻涕糊了一脸的卑微人类。这房间里所有的人都在看他，在看热闹，而多弗朗明哥更是煽风点火道：“快去，罗，这可是对你作为我的部下的考验。”  
百般无奈，他只好一步步向那个地下躺着的人走去，掏出了他精心保养的匕首。这就是他选择的道路，没有人能帮他，他不得不去做。  
也许未来有一天，我就习惯了，他这样催眠着自己。  
他走到那人面前，个头小小的，却还能居高临下地看着那人眼中的恐惧。罗眼睛中的憎恶一览无余——并不是憎恶眼前的人，而因为他是真的讨厌做这件事情的。  
舌头，口腔里的那块软肉，要怎么打开他的牙关呢？力气不够大也许会被咬伤……  
他该怎么做？有没有人能帮帮他？  
“砰——”  
救赎的枪声响起了，就在罗疯狂期待着有人能帮他揽下这个活的时候。罗面前的人头上被开了洞，鲜血汩汩流出，当场死亡。  
他的任务结束了！他感激地看向拯救他的人——  
是他最讨厌的柯拉松。柯拉松面色平静地对着挣扎着的人开了枪，现在正在把枪装回身上，而其他人全都惊讶地看着他。  
这并不是柯拉松第一次做罗难以理解的事情。  
“喂！柯拉松你在做什么？少主都计划好了，你这样破坏少主的计划是有何居心！”最讨厌别人破坏计划的古拉迪乌斯第一个跳了起来，忍无可忍地质问柯拉松，而柯拉松这时写下了一张纸条。  
“我讨厌他的样子。”  
多弗朗明哥看到柯拉松的纸条后笑了起来，然后说：“嘛……你杀了他，这真可惜，罗的计划可是非常优秀呢。不过这也无所谓。古拉迪乌斯，你冷静点，反正他的出现也不是计划中的一项，我们自己的计划依旧进行。叫人来把尸体收拾掉，别被敌人发现了。”  
而柯拉松不打招呼面无表情地走出了房间，似乎是不想看这无生命的物件一眼了。

是啊，计划依旧进行。三天之后，所有干部一起，带着部下们攻入了那家族所在的岛屿。  
琵卡靠着石石果实的能力，先潜入岛屿的底层，把麦德林家族干部所在的地方用高大的石墙围住。他的石头脸浮现在墙壁上，尖声嘲弄道：“琵卡琵卡琵卡！你们这些敢和唐吉诃德敌对的人都会悲惨地死去的！”其他的几个干部拿着枪支，闯入岛上，开始大杀特杀。塞尼奥尔·平克依靠游泳果实的能力不断地对敌人进行奇袭，拉奥G凭借着高超的体术保护着不断使用能力的乔拉，而乔拉不则将敌人以及武器变成艺术的形态。古拉迪乌斯用自己的爆爆果实的能力攻击远方的敌人，没有被石头牢笼关住的强者则靠着迪亚曼蒂来对付，逃兵们被马哈拜斯用吨吨果实的力量进行沉重的天罚。托雷波尔被琵卡用石头手掌托入了关住了那些干部们的巨大石牢，一个人就用黏黏果实产生的黏性液体封住了教父和教父的家人的动作。Baby-5依靠着巴法罗转转果实的能力一同在天空上飞翔，侦察着小岛上的敌情，然后通过电话虫把实时情报传给所有的干部，让他们进行下一步的部署。只要有人想用枪支攻击他们俩，Baby-5就会先把自己变成武器将他们杀死。唐吉诃德家族干部下属的那些小兵们也在战斗着，被干部们指挥着进行进攻。这就是唐吉诃德家族的力量。  
而他们在等待，所有在杀戮的人都在等待。  
在战斗快要进入尾声的时刻，他们来了。在枪炮和火药奏成的交响曲中，多弗朗明哥单手抱着柯拉松从天而降。他金发根根直立，戴着红色眼镜，粉红色大衣随风飘扬，嚣张而不可一世。而他怀中的柯拉松则面色冰冷，脸上画着小丑的怪笑，双手举枪射向所有敌人，冷酷，毫不拖泥带水，煞神下凡一般。他的眼睛藏在刘海下的阴影里，他的金发柔软卷曲，他的黑色大衣让他看起来如此神秘。  
多弗朗明哥走下空之道，将柯拉松放在一边，居高临下地看着被粘液控制的敌人们，脸上有愉快而残酷的微笑。  
“你们好啊，麦德林家族。”  
“哇！少主和柯拉先生超级帅！”已经从天空降落到石牢中的Baby-5一脸花痴地看着这对从天而降的兄弟，然而话刚说完，柯拉松就摔了一跤。  
好吧，柯拉先生真是完美的气氛破坏者。  
“多弗朗明哥！你以为这样就能毁灭我们吗？”情绪激动的三子已经忍不住大喊大叫起来。  
而麦德林家族的教父则面色阴沉地看着多弗朗明哥，问他：“我早应该想到的……你们还抓住了我的大儿子对吧，他现在在哪里？！”  
“很可惜，我弟弟不喜欢他……柯拉松已经把他杀了。我还想好好利用他一番，让他为你好好尽孝呢。”多弗朗明哥拍了拍在他身边的兄弟。  
“你！”那年老的教父怒目瞪着一言不发的柯拉松。  
“呋呋呋……很快你们就要见面了。好了，接下来……”  
突然，柯拉松变了表情。他极速地跳起身挡在了多弗朗明哥的身前，几乎就在同一时间，化作一滩雪从托雷波尔的粘液中挣脱出来的三子发射出了近十颗雪弹生生冲进了柯拉松的胸膛。  
“唔！”柯拉松痛叫出声，然后结结实实地摔在了地上，而一瞬间就反应过来的多弗朗明哥立刻用覆盖着武装色霸气的线抓住了雪中的三子。他脸上没有笑了，而三子则对为何自己会被看不见的东西抓住而震惊。  
“自然系吗……托雷波尔，我都告诉你了要用海楼石把他们全部铐住了！”  
“可是，可是，多弗，我刚刚抓他的时候，他也没有反抗，我以为他不是能力者呀！”托雷波尔拖着鼻涕急切地说。  
“算了……快来人给柯拉松疗伤！至于你，”多弗朗明哥转向三子，脸上没有笑容了，额头上青筋暴起，“本来，你这自然系的能力，是能给你留一条活命的……可惜，你伤了我弟弟。我不会放过任何一个敢伤他的人的，你没有活命的机会了。”  
“用死向我赎罪吧！”他高高跳起，和他战斗，理所应当地胜利了。最终他用线锯将其斩首。  
杀完人的多弗朗明哥踢了踢腿，将鞋上沾着的血甩尽，吩咐道：“去找找这个岛上哪里出现了恶魔果实，应该就在这附近。这个自然系果实是我们的了。”然后他走到受了重伤的柯拉松身边。说来也是幸运，那三子的雪弹是直直朝着多弗朗明哥的心脏、头颅去的，因为三子想要在一瞬间解决他，但是柯拉松的这一挡使这些雪弹射在了自己的身体上，且并不在要害区域。  
就是那么一个瞬间，连多弗朗明哥在那一刻都没有及时反应过来，而他这个弟弟却察觉了，然后奋不顾身地挡在了他的身前。估计柯拉松根本就没有想过这是什么攻击，甚至也没有想过自己会不会死这件事，也许他根本就没想过要救多弗朗明哥这件事，只是身体如此行事，仿佛理所应当。  
“你就这么想为我牺牲吗，柯拉松？你是怎么想的，你是在怀疑我的能力吗？这种攻击我能应付的。”他低下身子对柯拉松说，仔细地观察着他的表情。  
石牢已经被打开，家族的医生已经陆续跑了进来，给柯拉松进行治疗。他不想再理剩下的敌人了，就让几个干部去全部解决掉。  
他紧皱眉头，看着受了重伤却一声不吭的柯拉松。  
“你在想什么？”多弗朗明哥现在非常恼火，“管好你自己，不要为没意义的事情送命。虽然我确实很喜欢你的牺牲精神，但是现在还没到你牺牲的时候。”  
可柯拉松只是露出了一抹苦笑，然后摇了摇头，叹了口气。他摸出了纸笔，然后艰辛地写道：“这点伤死不了。”  
他确信了柯拉松是有随时为他献出生命的觉悟了。

这场闹剧最后是在乔拉的自告奋勇下解决掉的，她说她想创造一副作品，名字叫《麦德林的末日》。活着的人类本身就是她的颜料，艺术果实的能力就是她的画具。她在这座岛上留满了新写实主义的画作，兴高采烈地大笑着：“哦嚯嚯嚯，这可是我有史以来最满意的作品！真棒，真棒！真是永恒的艺术啊！为自己成为了美的一部分而感激涕零吧！永恒，多么美丽……”  
可多弗朗明哥已经完全厌倦了。毁灭麦德林家族只不过是称霸北海地下世界的无足轻重的一步而已，他要夺取的只是他们所有的生意罢了，单纯的杀人对他来说并没有趣味。剩下的善后工作都交给了干部和部下们去做，他现在只希望柯拉松能快点回到据点，接受医生系统而完整的治疗。  
这么一个无足轻重的家族，怎么能比得上柯拉松的性命呢？


	7. Last Dance

Chapter.7 Last Dance  
“你困了，柯拉松？”  
当多弗朗明哥察觉到身边的柯拉松打了个大大的呵欠的时候，就颇体贴地低声问他。柯拉松不置可否，瞥了一眼问他话的多弗朗明哥，然后又把注意力放回了舞台上。现在舞台上正是三个女人两个男人在森林的布景中唱歌，而柯拉松刚刚打呵欠留下的泪痕还挂在脸上，在微弱的光线下闪闪发亮。罗从40分钟前入场开始就一直在和Baby-5说悄悄话，现在则转过来对多弗朗明哥说：“柯拉松他怎么可能对歌剧感兴趣，我平时都没见过他看书，现在怎么可能看得懂歌剧嘛？”言语之中充满了对柯拉松没文化的鄙夷。不过他说得没错，歌剧才开始10分钟，柯拉松就开始打起呵欠了。  
“嘛……其实这部歌剧还挺好看的，我很喜欢。”多弗朗明哥摸了摸下巴，看着舞台上那帮化着浓妆演唱着咏叹调的演员们，“对了，罗，你懂歌剧吗？”  
“不算懂，但是……过去看过几次。”提起过去罗还是会有些闷闷不乐，“总之，从那时我就觉得歌剧很无聊了，还不如回家看书。”  
“要来看歌剧可不是我的主意啊，是前面那位的主意。”多弗朗明哥用下巴指了指坐在他们前面一排，看似正在和身边的女士交谈的男人。那个男人就是他们这次的目标，卢布尼尔王国的军需大臣。他们的目的是让唐吉诃德家族成为卢布尼尔王国的唯一军火供货商，为此他们需要做的是打通和这位军需大臣的关系，或者提拔一位新的军需大臣。  
“少主大人，我们什么时候行动呀？”Baby-5兴致勃勃地问多弗朗明哥，两条小腿搭在椅子上一晃一晃的。  
“Baby-5，你也觉得无聊？”  
“不会的，只要少主需要，我一定会认真听完的！不过我不是特别明白他们在唱什么……”  
“那不就是觉得无聊嘛。”罗一针见血地说出了事实。  
“既然你们都不喜欢，那我们现在就开始行动吧。”  
“太好啦！”Baby-5欢呼出声，引来了前排和身边的人的瞪视，幸亏他们是坐在大人物专用的包厢里，否则不知道这一声会打扰多少人的雅兴。  
“你声音太大啦，Baby-5。”罗鄙视地瞪了一眼坐在他身边的小女生，换来了她气鼓鼓的包子脸。  
多弗朗明哥则礼貌地拍了拍坐在他们前面的军需大臣的肩膀，说有要事商量并把他强制性地拖拉到了包厢角落里，而跟随那位大臣的几位护卫已经被柯拉松迅速地击昏过去了。  
在多弗朗明哥表明身份，说明完来意以后，那位军需大臣的脸色一下变得怒不可遏：“想也别想，多弗朗明哥。别以为我不知道国内叛乱军的武器就是你们在背后偷偷提供的！现在竟然还想独家垄断我国的武器交易？我告诉你，没门！”  
“呋呋呋，别这么生气嘛。你看，我可是因为平时根本接触不到你，特意在你出国访问的时候来歌剧院里和你见面呢！给我个面子嘛，而且军需大臣的位置，可是有很多油水呢，我向你保证，和我合作只赚不亏……”  
那个军需大臣的脸色涨成了猪肝色，小声又急速地对多弗朗明哥怒道：“想也别想，谁知道你在打什么鬼主意，在背后推动战争好让你军火生意做得更顺畅？谁知道你在想什么，我是绝对不可能和你这种恶魔合作的！护卫呢？”他稍稍提高了声音，“把这海贼抓住，交给海军……唔！”  
他话还没说完，就被多弗朗明哥捏住脸颊提到了半空中。  
“看来你很需要好好学学说话的礼貌啊，军需大臣。”他看着那张又惊又怒的脸，愉快地说道，“你的护卫们已经被我们干掉啦，你以为我是以什么立场和你谈话的，嗯？我现在可不是在请求你，而是在命令你。”  
旁边站着的Baby-5咯咯笑了起来，说道：“是呀，少主生气起来可是很可怕的，叔叔还是快点答应吧。”  
“不……想都别想，我是不会对海贼低头的！”  
“命都不要了？看来还没吃过苦头嘛，罗。”他给罗一个眼色，罗点了点头，走到军需大臣的面前。正在他奇怪这么小的孩子要做什么的时候，罗把匕首插进了他的肚子，然后横向划了一刀。  
“放心，没伤到重要器官，不会死。”罗冷漠地说，“当然，要是不及时止血的话就说不定了。”  
他瞪大了眼，目眦尽裂，嘴唇颤抖着想要压住牙齿中的惨叫，脸因为疼痛变得惨白，挂满了冷汗。  
“多弗朗明哥……你这个疯子！他还是个小孩，你就训练他杀人？！”  
“嘛，我们可是海贼啊。你考虑得怎么样？要和我们合作吗？”  
“少做梦了！多弗朗明哥，你实在太危险了，我会想办法通知国王，在整个北海悬赏追杀你的！你太疯狂了，谁知道你会对祖国做出什么来！”  
“冷静，冷静，你的祖国我可没有什么兴趣……不过我也改主意了，留下这么个心怀不轨的合作对象对我们来说也是个大麻烦呢……既然你怎么都不肯答应的话，那只好麻烦你去死了。”多弗朗明哥的手指勾成了操纵木偶的动作。  
“停下，你要做什么！”  
这可怜的男人发觉自己的身体不由自主地动了起来，而在前面的人也都注意到了这边的动静，纷纷转头看向这边，还有人问：“出什么事了？您没事吧？”  
“住手，多弗朗明哥，快阻止我！让我停下来！”他走到包厢的角落里拿起平时工作人员使用的麻绳，系成了一个套环挂在了自己的脖子上。那些观众们终于明白了他准备做什么，太太小姐们全都尖叫着退后。  
“快让我停下！”他的眼泪流了满脸，但是他的手却一直不停地在栏杆上系着绳子，快速，充满效率。终于有观众清醒了过来，一拥而上，想要压住他，可是已经晚了，那位大臣把他身边的人一把推开，然后纵身一跃，从包厢的看台里跳了出去，脖子上挂着绞刑用的圈套。他的身体在空中摇晃旋转着，他的颈椎已经被扯断，现在他是个死人了。而底下的观众目瞪口呆地看着大臣的尸体，他肚子里流出来的内脏和鲜血撒了他们满头满脸。  
一瞬间的静默。  
然后巨大的骚动随着尖叫声爆发了。  
多弗朗明哥穿过包厢里混乱的人们走到了看台旁边看向下面混乱的人群。只要投下小小一粒饵食，人类就会混乱得不可开交，这种场面无论看多少遍他都不会腻，真的十分有趣味。  
“卢布尼尔王国的军需大臣出国访问期间突然在剧院里发疯，自己捅了自己一刀以后自杀？这可真是报社会喜欢的新闻标题啊。”他自言自语道，然后低声笑了起来。  
柯拉松走到了他身边，一脸平静，用眼神询问着他。他记得柯拉松似乎从来都不屑于看这些画面，再结合刚刚罗对他的描述，他觉得他真的十分有必要给柯拉松找些兴趣爱好。和自己做爱可不算什么兴趣爱好。  
“走吧，柯拉松，我们的任务完成了。罗，Baby-5！准备走了。”  
他和柯拉松全都穿着一身西装，还有黑与粉的羽毛大衣，领着打扮同样很庄重的两个小孩子，走下了楼梯。他们避让着惊慌的人群，平静地移动着。BABY-5牵着柯拉松的手，而罗则一脸酷酷的表情走在旁边，让多弗朗明哥不禁觉得他们就像所有的带着小孩来看歌剧的一家四口一样。  
偶尔这样放松一下也挺不错的，他想。  
走出了剧院大门，外面已经下雪了，街灯点亮，人声鼎沸，治安军队正在疏散着混乱的人群——如果他这张脸被发现就糟了，鹤大妈会轻松地把这些事情联系在一起然后又来找他麻烦的。  
他们躲避着治安军的目光，顺着人流钻进了剧院附近搭建的占卜小帐篷里。BABY-5和罗走出去望风了，而他和柯拉松在篷子里躲藏着。有个老婆婆坐在桌子边摆弄着水晶球，而一个扎着羊角辫的小女孩笑嘻嘻地问他：“大哥哥，你要占卜未来吗？很准的哦！这是我奶奶的占卜铺子。”  
“我可对什么占卜出来的命运没兴趣，我自己的命运由我自己掌握。”  
可那女孩仿佛忽略了多弗朗明哥说的话，闭上眼睛就对他吟唱起来：“好的，那我就为你占卜吧！万福！经历过天堂和地狱的上帝之子，没有人能伤害你，除非是背负心形印记的天敌！”  
“哼，你在说什么胡话呢？这听起来可是很像诅咒啊，小鬼。我说过了我不需要占卜。”多弗朗明哥不悦地皱起了眉，他身边的柯拉松也皱起了眉。  
“是免费的哦，大哥哥！”小女孩说完，就没有再理会他了。  
“呋呋呋，天敌……什么天敌！假如我的家族里混进一个‘天敌’，被我知道的话，我一定会让他在有任何行动之前就死得透彻的。”多弗朗明哥低声说道，像是自言自语，又像是在对柯拉松说。这是他们的故乡里一直流传的传说，从小就在大人们的描述中将这种畏惧深深印入了大脑。‘神的天敌’，D之一族……  
“少主大人，柯拉先生，周围的治安军离开这一带了，我们可以走了，罗去前面探路了！”BABY-5把头伸进来，招呼着两人。  
他们很快就回到了港口边的据点里，隐藏于人群中。这是一个很富庶的城市，他们在这个据点里已经待了一段时间了，按照以往的经验，鹤中将大概就快找上门来了。这里已经不安全了，多弗朗明哥开始考虑转移了。  
他的心情真的很好。  
在快要进门的时候，他在他的兄弟耳边低语：“在房间里等我。”然后走进书房开始进行例行的任务后续处理。这是他的习惯。圣经上说神是用七天创造世界的，而天龙人立于世界的顶点也用了一百年，那么想毁灭它呢？需要七年、七十年，甚至七百年吗？世界太大了，所以他必须谨慎地对待所有事情。  
等他把手边的工作做完以后，他走向了柯拉松的房间。他的弟弟正在沙发上抽着烟等待他。他们就是有那种默契。他走了过去，把柯拉松横压在沙发上。他并没有急着亲吻，柯拉松也没有。还不是亲吻的时候。他把眼镜摘掉放在一边的茶几上，然后把头埋入柯拉松的肩窝里，放松着身体把重量全压在他身上。而柯拉松身体一动不动地由他压着，一直抽着嘴里那根烟。  
这是他一天中最放松的时刻。  
什么都不会改变的，他想。  
他们终于再一次亲吻了，是多弗主动索吻的，他说：“柯拉松，吻我。”柯拉松一开始没理他，自己抽着自己的烟，多弗也没有继续说，他只是等待着——他总会吻他的。每一次都是这样。也许是自己的沉默让柯拉松不安了起来，最后他把烟头压在了茶几上的烟灰缸里，然后捧住了多弗的脸，不明情绪地盯着他的眼，叹息着亲吻了上去。  
是啊，多弗想得没错，他总会亲吻他的。  
他可以什么都不做，就得到这个弟弟的一切。他们寻欢作乐，在这世界上寻找着最后的规避之所。  
他们又一次缠绵起来。对双方身体的熟悉让两人清楚地知道怎样行动才会让对方的情欲最快地烧起来，欲罢不能，但是今天多弗想放慢一点。他止住了往自己下身抚去的柯拉松的手，耐心地和他亲吻着。他再一次抱住了柯拉松，肉贴着肉，骨贴着骨。  
我可以给他最大程度的自由，他想。  
他们以往的次次性事几乎都是激烈的。他们曾经尝试在船上的厨房里做爱，在所有人都入睡了，而守夜的人也被他打发着去睡觉的时候。在厨房那本就狭小的空间里，两个身高三米的男人几乎要把那里撑满。那时他让柯拉松坐在木质菜板上，大张着双腿正对着他，然后他在那紧致的肉穴里进进出出。他们黏腻地低喘着，害怕发出太大的声音惊醒其他人。他们在多弗的书房里做过，那时他们刚刚开完干部会议，然后多弗就让柯拉松趴伏在他的办公桌上，他从后面狠狠地操他。他还记得柯拉松高潮的时候罗不小心闯了进来，看到了舒爽得难以自持的柯拉松和在他身后辛勤耕耘的自己，自此好几天里柯拉松都躲着罗——而多弗根本不知道有什么好躲的。自从第一次误打误撞的尝试以后，多弗朗明哥的性对象就固定为了柯拉松。他享受性，虽然性没有他的目的千分之一重要，但是它依旧会带来舒适和愉快，是最容易得来又最高级的东西。  
而这次的性事则比以前的任何一次性事都要舒缓、宁静。这是多弗朗明哥为数不多的没有去思考过去和未来，只把眼光放在现在的时刻——现在，他身处北海，是一个受政府通缉的海贼团的船长，他的面前没有计划，没有交易，没有追杀，也没有过去的阴影，只有他的兄弟。他专注于亲吻身下的人，而他能感觉到对方也专注于他。  
甚至他都可以……  
“我爱你，罗西南迪。”他低语道。  
啊，他看见身下的人眼神深处有什么东西碎了。  
他们终于结束了这场冗长的性事，多弗朗明哥甚至有一种这是他所经历过的最棒的性爱的感觉。说来也奇怪，平日里他明明喜爱着各种带着性虐待色彩的行为，用自己的能力为性提供各种情趣和方便，但是这一次冗长的、无趣的、像是教士一般的性事却给与了他莫大的满足。这很奇怪。  
他餍足地躺在柯拉松身边，转过头去看他的侧脸。而柯拉松一直盯着天花板，怎么都看不腻的样子。  
“你想什么呢？”他问道。  
柯拉松摇了摇头。虽然他无法回答，但是他终于将头转过来了。  
“快点睡吧，明天要开始准备去下一个据点了，按照我的计算鹤大妈应该快找上门来了。家族的计划也得快点进行了，不知怎么回事，海军好像对我们越盯越紧了。快点把现在的事情做好，然后就进入伟大航路，去德雷斯罗萨。到时候我是国王，你就是亲王。”  
他轻抚了一下柯拉松的脸颊，然后在他唇上印了一个吻。  
“睡吧。”  
而柯拉松看着他，眼中盛满了复杂的他看不懂的情绪。他深深地叹了口气，然后闭了闭眼，起身把灯关掉，睡在了多弗的旁边。  
第二天下午，鹤中将果然来了。多弗朗明哥催促着众人快点上船离开。幸好他昨天已经吩咐了手下做准备，否则今天可能真的会被一锅端。以后这样的情况会越来越多，他必须时时刻刻保持警惕。  
但是船开出去一会儿之后，船上却没了柯拉松和罗的影子。  
他明明记得他们俩上船了！现在是在战斗中，这两个人在干什么啊？他命令干部们去寻找他们，最后塞尼奥尔在柯拉松的吊床上找到了一张留言。他拿起来一看，上面写着：“我带罗去治病。”


	8. Uno

Chapter.8 Uno  
柯拉松离开的时间越长，他的心中就越烦躁。  
起初，多弗朗明哥会选择每天在接近傍晚的时候给柯拉松打过去一个电话，虽然他得到的无一例外都是电话虫长时间的“噗噜噜噜……”，毫无应答，最后他只能忍无可忍地挂掉电话。但是他依旧在重复着这样的动作，期望着得到回应。  
这样的单方面的电话持续了一个星期后，多弗朗明哥终于烦躁到了极点。就在他完全失去耐心，打算亲自去把柯拉松找回来的时候，托雷波尔站出来提醒他了。  
他紧贴在多弗朗明哥的面前，流着鼻涕说道：“呐呐，多弗，这难道不是一件好事吗？柯拉松可是完全知道罗在你心中的重要程度，所以才会自告奋勇带罗去寻找医生的吧？这不是很好吗？如果柯拉松能找到可以治愈罗的医生，并把他带回来，可就太好了啊！”  
而多弗朗明哥一直紧锁着眉头：“托雷波尔……他根本没有必要这么做。我们都很清楚北海的医疗技术根本不可能治好铂铅病，如果要找医生的话，伟大航路上的那个磁鼓王国或许还尚存一线希望……他们就两个人和一艘救生船，怎么可能去伟大航路？罗生存的所有希望明明都在我的手里，柯拉松为什么还要离开？他到底打的是什么主意？”托雷波尔不愿退后，他便主动退了退，远离了托雷波尔的大脸。  
“那又有什么关系呢，多弗，”托雷波尔对柯拉松的想法并不关心，“别忘了，你现在可是我们的船长！现在家族的首要目标是完全吞并北海的交易市场。没有柯拉松和罗，也许缺少了战力，但是对我们计划的实施并没有太大影响。多弗，千万不要被私情左右你的判断！你可是要做王者的人。”  
托雷波尔用自己的方式点醒了多弗朗明哥。他是一个哥哥的同时，更是一艘船的船长，一个家族的老大，他有更重要的事情要做。他确实很欣赏罗，但是身世悲惨的小鬼这世界上要多少有多少，他也许很重要，但是还没有到达比起眼下必须要做的事情还要重要的程度。  
所以他不再打电话了，他放弃了，因为柯拉松总会回来的，也许是他终于对自己无用的行为感到绝望以后，也许是在罗死了以后，也许是在罗幸运地被治愈以后。等他回来以后，也许考虑要给他一些惩罚了……难道是因为自己平时对于柯拉松的过度放纵，导致他都敢无视自己的威严了？这可不是一个好的兆头，在柯拉松离开了的这几天多弗朗明哥才反应过来自己受他的影响是多么严重。  
柯拉松离开的时间越长，他的心中就越焦虑。  
柯拉松离开了两个月，平静无波的两个月。唐吉诃德的吞并计划依旧在继续着，没有干扰，没有阻碍，井然有序。倒不是说这样的平静和安稳不好，只是这样的安稳本身就是一种异常。  
在过去，无论多弗朗明哥怎样隐藏自己的行踪，如何低调地遁于黑暗之中，希望自己的“JOKER”名号宛如潜伏在黑暗纱幔下的阴影——你知道他的存在，你却永远都抓不住他——但是永远都没有用。鹤中将的军舰一直跟着他的屁股后面，有一部分王国的高层知道“JOKER”即是多弗朗明哥本人，致使他不得不面对许多无谓的战斗。在许多情况下，多弗朗明哥并不是杀戮成性的人，他现在更把自己当做是一个生意人而非杀人魔。只要有人的地方就有纷争，就会有杀戮，而这杀戮就是他的生意。所以每当他在面对一些本能够避免亲自参与的战斗时，都会感到十分不悦。单纯的破坏并不会带来什么深远的价值……家族的干部们都不会明白他不悦的原因……他们根本就不需要知道这件事。  
当他看见某王国的士兵死于他手时他都会感到惋惜——他们怎么就不懂呢？作为一个士兵，在王国的那场史诗般的悲壮战争中为国捐躯才更加引人唏嘘吧。被爱人背叛，被长官冷落，心灰意冷之际拿起了武器，成为席卷全国的风暴中挣扎的一员，然后找到了自己存在的意义，最终壮烈牺牲……他本应该经历这样的人生的。  
他们怎么就不懂呢？他作为幕后的交易人，实在不喜欢自己走到台前演出。他现在只负责撰写剧本，然后在合适的时候推一把而已。这里并非他的舞台，他不应该在这里演出的。  
而现在，事情都回归了正常，回归了他计划中的原本的样子。原本他已经被鹤追捕得一点脾气都没有，甚至想要放弃他那细致入微的作风，就这么大摇大摆地在北海横行……但是凭借着天生的谨慎，他依旧坚持了自己的仔细——而神奇的是，这种坚持终于起效了。再也没有追着他跑的军舰，再也没有不听从他计划的兵士，一切都顺风顺水，完美得过头了。这一切都是在柯拉松离去后才发生，正因如此，他感受到了比起过去战火纷飞的日子里严重了十倍的焦虑。  
他忍不住打电话给维尔戈，他的老伙计，他最信赖的人……  
“一切都在柯拉松失踪以后才发生的。你怎么看，维尔戈？”  
“虽然现在没有明确的证据……但是也太过巧合了。我在进入海军以来就一直在搜寻所有关于家族的资料，有几个潜入家族下属的海兵的存在我都告诉你了，干部的身世我当然也有调查过。结果是，干部们全都是清白的，没有任何一个人和海军有勾结，当然也包括罗西南迪。当然也有可能是他的资料隐藏得比较深，我再多调查一番吧，等我的回音。”  
“好的，交给你了，维尔戈。”  
接下来的等待的日子过于煎熬了。多弗朗明哥并不清楚他是怎么希望的——是纯洁干净的白，还是罪不可赦的黑？如果是黑，他要如何面对这个敢在他身边当间谍的亲弟弟呢？如果是白，那又要如何解释现在发生的一切呢？难道要欺骗自己这一切都是巧合？他陷入了严重的矛盾当中——他一点也不希望手刃他的弟弟，他的情人。  
最后听到维尔戈汇报他并没有找到任何柯拉松和海军勾结的直接证据时，多弗朗明哥几乎是松了一口气。维尔戈说他找过了所有派去海贼手下做卧底的海兵的资料和所有与海军内部有勾结的海贼的资料，根本没有罗西南迪的影子。很好，他可以把这一切都当做是自己的幸运，当做是自己长久的隐秘工作得到了应有的效果，当做是美妙的巧合。他把自己投入到了繁忙的工作中去，海军本部的鹤中将现在虽然销声匿迹了，但是没多久她就会再次出现的，他必须得忙起来。他吩咐维尔戈继续为前去海军G-5支部努力，并且要继续注意着手术果实的消息。他向来都做多手准备，手术果实虽然重要，但是要得到得需要一些运气——也许他一辈子都得不到，所以他必须要脚踏实地地将人力可以做到的，必定要发生的事情抓在手里。  
可是天不如人愿，柯拉松离开的时间越长，他的心中就越愤怒。  
自柯拉松离开，已经四月有余了。现在已经进入了秋季，北海那令人畏惧的严寒已经初显威力。每当多弗朗明哥眺望着高远的蓝天时，他是那样愤怒，他想把柯拉松抓回来，和他当面对质。鹤中将的军舰一艘都没有来，对方像是突然厌倦了追逐游戏的小孩般，主动从这场胜负中退出了。有时他会对自己说：冷静，你要冷静，也许她们只是找到了更具威胁性的对象，也许是伟大航路上出了什么大事……  
放屁。  
这种毫无逻辑的蹩脚的鬼话连给自己一点低级的娱乐都做不到！他几乎出离愤怒了。他的脑中一团乱，开始命令手下去寻找柯拉松和罗的踪迹。他有时会在电话虫前不停踱步，充满了找到柯拉松然后和他当面对质的冲动。他想要质问他弟弟，他回到家族里到底是什么目的，他到底和海军中的哪些人勾结了，为何维尔戈根本查不到他的资料？还是说海军背后的世界政府拉拢了他，想要借他之手来除掉自己？他早已多次向世界政府的高层抛出了橄榄枝，但是那些高层，那些天龙人们的态度总是暧昧不清。他一直为此困惑不已，因为他相信自己手中握着的筹码的分量，也认为天龙人们能够看到和自己合作以后所能得到的巨大利益——难道他们那暧昧而毫不慌张的态度完全是因为他们派遣了自己的亲弟弟到自己身边，可以伺机除掉他才有的？  
但是如果是这样的话，自己早就被柯拉松杀死了无数次了吧。他唯一能确定的就是柯拉松绝对不会投靠于世界政府……如果柯拉松都成了世界政府的走狗，那他多弗朗明哥就能去给天龙人舔屁股了！  
所以到底是为什么？他的亲弟弟，一个谜团……不知为何，他父亲的脸又开始频繁出入于他的脑海中，那些记录着霍明古圣的谦逊、霍明古圣的天真、霍明古圣的理想主义的记忆准确无误地出现在他的梦里——  
他说：“多弗、罗西南迪。忍耐吧，不要去怨恨。”  
海军本部、世界政府、CP-0、柯拉松和霍明古圣，这些字眼在他脑子中绞成了一团，他连续几日都愤怒又混乱，比起以往经常和家族成员在一起变得更喜欢一个人看着窗外沉思。他劝说着自己，要给柯拉松一个机会，给他一个回来解释的机会。只要柯拉松给予他足够的尊重，他就会尊重柯拉松。他需要柯拉松的主动谢罪，而不是他自己跑去问罪。过去的错误并非无法原谅的，只要肯改正，肯弥补，他依旧能承认这个亲弟弟作为他的家族的一员……  
要给他一个机会，多弗朗明哥，等待吧，你以前就说过，你并不会在意柯拉松在你手底下搞出的小动作，只要他没有完全背叛自己，那他就是可以被原谅的。他这样催眠着自己，然后无数次地放下了即将拨出去的电话虫听筒。  
但是他在他弟弟身上的运气大概已经被他花光了。柯拉松离开的时间越长，他的心中就越失望。最终，他整个人都平静了下来。  
柯拉松已经离开半年了……他没有给自己打过一次电话，没有任何来信，更不用说回到他身边亲自给他谢罪。  
况且连他最不机灵的家族成员都注意到了鹤中将再也没有出现过。他有让维尔戈注意鹤的动向，却发现她一直在伟大航路上执行着比追捕自己看起来重要十倍的任务。也许是因为追捕自己并非是她的本职任务，也许是因为自己的隐藏实在是太过巧妙，总之在鹤失去了自己准确位置的情报来源以后，她就把注意力转移到了眼下更重要的威胁上……这简直就像是有位海军里大人物亲自下令让鹤追捕他一样。  
他们对于海军的警戒心是最强的，海军永远都不会知道自己的生意的本质以及吸引到的黑暗的庞大，只会看到他特意展现出来的、唐吉诃德海贼团是个简单的武斗派海贼团的表象——单有实力却没脑子的海贼团在这世界上比比皆是，他们在海军面前不过是容易利用的棋子。虽然现在他们的赏金在北海已经一枝独秀，是远近闻名的大海贼团了，但是比起那些伟大航路上的怪物们，他们的威胁性要小得多。  
如果柯拉松被某位海军中的大人物庇护了的话，那么一切都能说得通了。赏金不在那个水平却总有海军本部中将的军舰追着，明明勾结了海军却找不到任何有关的资料……  
虽然柯拉松所作所为有许多矛盾之处，虽然他的目的依旧是一团迷雾，虽然还有好几件事情无法解释清楚……但是这些都无所谓了。  
红心的背叛已成定局。  
而他在他弟弟身上失去的运气把一个好消息带给了他。  
三个星期后，巴雷鲁斯海贼团将要在北海的鲁贝克岛上进行手术果实的交易。这个本是海军内部最高机密的情报是由他聪明的干部维尔戈通过敏锐的嗅觉发现的，其中的艰辛暂且不提，总之他也成功地参与进去了监视与保护巴雷鲁斯海贼团的任务。  
天时，地利，人和，一切的要素都在他的身边了。而柯拉松？多弗朗明哥想，他有资格成为牺牲品。  
于是他打了一个时隔半年的电话，对方接听了。  
“是我，柯拉松。是你在听吧？”  
他感觉到了对方的沉默，然后是久违了的三下扣击。  
“你们私自跑出去已经整整半年了……罗还跟你在一起吗？”  
三下敲击，以示肯定。  
“是吗，你们两个没事就好！找到好医生了吗？”  
两下敲击，以示否定。  
“我就知道。带上罗回来吧！现在说不定有办法能治好他。我有手术果实的消息了。”  
他没有等柯拉松的回应，继续说道：“貌似是一帮不知道这果实价值所在的海贼，接受了海军出的天价，打算把它交易出去。政府必定在背后操纵此事，虽然凶险万分，但我们一定要把它抢过来。”  
他顿了顿，开始说出这次通话中最重要的讯息：“得手以后，鉴于这个能力关系重大，我需要一位最值得信赖之人，来吃这个果实……就由你来吃吧，柯拉松！这样罗的病也能治好了。”  
“三个星期后，他们将在北海的鲁贝克进行交易，我们就在交易的三天前于鲁贝克岛附近的飞燕岛汇合。等汇合后，我再进行详细的行动部署。小心一点来啊，柯拉松，不要被海军发现了。”  
等他听到表示肯定的三下敲击后，他挂断了电话。  
他的脸上挂着微笑。  
“你们怎么看？”他说。  
他把事实呈现在另外三位最高干部面前，通往“柯拉松即是背叛者”这个唯一结论的事实。他嘴上说着他也不希望怀疑他的亲弟弟，但是他的心中已经做好了决定。  
因为柯拉松是他的亲弟弟，所以他可以破例给他最后一次机会。  
柯拉松很清楚吃下手术果实意味着什么……只要他回来了，就说明他拥有着为了他献上生命的觉悟。而如果他有着这份忠诚，那么多弗朗明哥可以对柯拉松过去所做的一切既往不咎。他们可以毫无芥蒂地恢复过去的关系，多弗朗明哥是船长，是哥哥，而柯拉松是红心，是弟弟，是他的情人。  
至于柯拉松的生命……多弗朗明哥有决定它做任何用途的权力。  
为自己牺牲？是个好主意。如果由这世界上最高贵的血脉做他生命的延续，那便是最完美的了。柯拉松是最好的牺牲品，通过他的生命，多弗朗明哥将变得完美无缺。  
或者是让他活下来，以他有限的生命陪伴着将要永生的多弗朗明哥直到他生命的尽头？这也是个好主意。因为多弗朗明哥明白，以柯拉松的笨拙，他这辈子大概都没办法学好医疗知识了，而永生手术需要最精妙的医疗技术。手术果实被他吃了大概只会变得没用，把它交给一位学识渊博的医生吃是最理想的。实际上柯拉松吃不吃果实并不重要——他甚至有可能已经吃过恶魔果实了——所以说这并不重要，他的目的也并非让柯拉松吃下手术果实，他需要的只是柯拉松的绝对忠诚。  
仅此而已。


	9. Disintegration

Chapter.9 Disintegration  
在交易之日的三日前，唐吉诃德海贼团集体到达了鲁贝克岛附近的海域。他们本应该立刻登陆和柯拉松约定的汇合据点飞燕岛，但是谁都知道……  
事情本来不应该是这样的。  
维尔戈已经成功地参与了海军对巴雷鲁斯海贼团的监视任务，今日稍早些的时候他曾与多弗朗明哥通话说，巴雷鲁斯海贼团目前已经在鲁贝克的邻岛米尼翁岛上登陆，并将岛上的一个城镇废墟当成了临时据点。多弗朗明哥告诉他要一直紧盯着他们的动向，并且要想办法为家族创造机会。  
他们的船已经接近飞燕岛了。粉红色的火烈鸟大船停在刚能看见那座外形如同海燕一般的岛的位置，多弗朗明哥拿起了望远镜观察着那座岛，托雷波尔就站在他的身边。  
海上下雪了。  
纯白色纷纷扬扬的雪在夜空中飘洒下来，自柯拉松的离去已经过了半年，季节已从初夏变为深冬……当他看到了飞燕岛上停靠的两艘军舰时，他的心就如同坠入了这北地深冬的海。  
“呐呐，多弗，怎么样？”托雷波尔在旁边好奇地问道。  
他没有回答，只沉默了一会随即下令道：“现在起航，前往米尼翁岛。”  
他扬起了嘴角，露出了他最经常露出的笑容：“飞燕岛边上现在有两艘军舰。我确实被背叛了。”  
身边的托雷波尔捂着嘴“呗嘿嘿”地笑了起来，多弗朗明哥知道他笑声的意思是：“我对你说过的。”他心想自己现在的表情一定很难看。他的参谋，托雷波尔确实和他说过，他的前任红心维尔戈也曾和他说过。他在那些时候为何会如此相信柯拉松呢？在他早就知道血缘关系毫无意义的时候……  
这是必然的事情，这是连最迟钝的巴法罗都能看出来的事情，这是最天真的BABY-5都能推测出的事情，他之前到底还在期待些什么呢？他希望他的弟弟能够给他道歉，回到他的身旁，而他的弟弟则希望他和海军全面开战，希望他们能够覆灭……他之前还在期待些什么呢？  
是什么让他如此盲目？  
而笑够了的托雷波尔则问了起来：“呐呐，多弗，那柯拉松应该不会来这座岛了吧，等我们得到手术果实以后要怎么处置他呢？”  
而他的脑中一片冰冷，其中酝酿着严酷的怒意。他最终看向了托雷波尔，并且在他脸上看到了杀意。他又转头看向了迪亚曼蒂，看向了古拉迪乌斯，看向了乔拉，看向了他所有的家族成员，而他的家族成员们也在看他，他们都紧皱着眉头，脸上看不到一丝喜悦。他们的眼神多弗朗明哥都看得清楚，那是他最熟悉的神情。  
他酝酿的愤怒终于破土而出。他从小就被教育，只要感到愤怒，就去……  
他开口了。  
他说：“当然是……搜寻他，找到他，毁灭他。”  
这是所有人都期望的答案，这是唯一指向的结果，这是唐吉诃德家族的立身之本：把一切让多弗朗明哥感到愤怒的东西摧毁……  
毁灭他。  
他们的船驶近了米尼翁岛，多弗朗明哥看着米尼翁岛的断崖对干部们说：“你们上岛以后也随时注意一下有没有柯拉松的踪迹，他很有可能也在这座岛上。虽然只是猜测，但是他也有可能以手术果实为目标来到这个岛上。”  
“为什么，多弗？他不是海军的人吗？夺取了手术果实可是会成为海军和政府的敌人啊。”  
“哼，他的心思我现在已经清楚了。”  
他没有过多解释，只是紧紧地抿着嘴唇，脸上看不出一丝笑意。这四年来……柯拉松脸上的一切苦涩，一切悲伤，所有他过去清楚地注意到却全部习惯性地忽略的细微表情……  
“多弗、罗西南迪。忍耐吧，不要去怨恨。”  
他和父亲实在太像了。  
这几乎是多弗朗明哥现在唯一能够相信的关于罗西南迪的事情了。所有他笃定的事情都是谎言，他最亲密的人一夜之间变成了一个纯粹的陌生人，他所拥有的一切不过是个笑话……这仅剩的唯一一个他能够相信的事实宛如一根无力地漂浮在水面的稻草，他能抓住它，却再也无法因此得救……  
登了岛以后，他们发现几个巴雷鲁斯海贼团的人正在慌慌张张地寻找着什么，然后看见他们一行人以后立刻将矛头对准了他们，质问是不是他们抢走了手术果实。他预想的事情发生了。他轻易地把那几个人杀了以后，电话虫响了。  
“多弗，罗西南迪叛变海军了！我刚刚在米尼翁岛上发现了他，他和罗在一起！”是维尔戈的声音，充满了怒火。他已经很久没有听过维尔戈这样满载着怒意的声音了。  
他预想的事情果然发生了。柯拉松大概是想要为了那个孩子，那个和他小时候很像的孩子，背叛全世界了。  
“喂喂，你没把他杀死吧……”他很明白维尔戈对自己的忠诚，但是柯拉松只能由他亲自处刑，“那就是说……简单概括一下，到底是怎么回事？维尔戈。”  
“柯拉松是海军的间谍，是为了抓住你而潜入家族里的！你现在在什么地方，多弗？”  
“刚才我们从远处观察汇合地飞燕岛，发现有两艘军舰。现在就连我都看出来了……我可爱的弟弟他背叛了我。”  
他的声音中透露出阴冷的杀意。他知道柯拉松在听着，他知道柯拉松会明白他必死的事实。  
“我再次明白了，我的家人就只有你们了。”这是他第二次被至亲的家人背叛了。  
“虽然悲痛万分，但看来我们猜中了……现在我们刚刚到达你们所在的米尼翁岛，但好像来迟了一步。我们到这儿才发现，巴雷鲁斯的部下们正因为恶魔果实被偷到处寻找。犯人就是柯拉松！既然他在你那里，就绝对不能让他跑了！他手上可是有手术果实！”  
“好，明白了。”维尔戈刚刚回答完，就惊叫出声，“……嗯？！”  
“怎么……他逃掉了吗？算了，只要他没逃出这个镇，我就不会让他跑掉的。”  
多弗朗明哥的手掌朝着天空开始释放线……鸟笼，他一直隐藏着的后招。柯拉松是跑不掉的，手术果实也是。他有着绝对的自信，也难以抑制自己的愤怒。无论柯拉松想拿手术果实干什么，无论他是想自己吃还是给哪一个名医吃，多弗朗明哥会亲自向他证明他的想法是何等幼稚，而他所做的一切努力都是徒劳。无论是谁，都要臣服于绝对的力量之下，柯拉松拥有着的宿命……没人能够逃脱。  
他开始随机地向天空中释放寄生线，只要被这线缠住的人便无法挣脱，而没有被缠住的人则无路可逃。互相残杀，懊悔地死去吧！这就是现实世界的写照，现在发生的一切即是地狱。  
他缓缓地走过互相残杀着的人们，漠视着身边的一切。他知道，柯拉松总会出现的。这里所有人他都会杀光。  
他走向了今天最让他感到愤怒的人的位置。  
“有敌人！是唐吉诃德家族！”  
“偷走手术果实的就是你们对吧！”  
迅速地将这间房子里的人解决掉以后，他看着懊悔地跪在他面前的巴雷鲁斯，这个面相忠厚的大块头。多弗朗明哥通过维尔戈的情报很清楚手术果实的交易对于海军和政府的意义，手术果实的重要性以及50亿的天价怎么可能这么简单地交给这么一个三流海贼团！而这么重要的交易，这么重要的果实，这个碌碌无为只会喝酒的废物！现在无论海军高层在打什么主意，都没有意义了。  
枪杀了巴雷鲁斯以后，他坐在房间里的沙发上等待自己的干部们的回音。  
“多弗！好像找到柯拉松了！”琵卡冲进来汇报。  
他深吸了一口气站起身，面无表情地跟着琵卡走了出去。  
当他看到瘫坐在大雪中的柯拉松的时候，他的心陷入了强烈的混乱。  
那个半年不见的、戴着红色兜帽穿着黑色羽毛大衣的人，他正在低下头点烟，就像他往常的每一次点烟一样。他身边的雪地上全都是鲜血——是他的鲜血。他的金发枯萎而凌乱，他那张平时平静无波的脸庞上现在沾满了灰尘；他闭着的左眼被打肿了，上面映出紫色的淤青；他的鲜血从他的额头流下来，从他的鼻子里流下来，沾了满脸；他眼下黑色的泪痕和贯穿了脸颊的笑容般的口红依旧存在；他低垂着头，深吸了一口嘴里的烟，然后呛咳出声。  
那个人死死盯着多弗朗明哥——  
奇异的美感和荒诞让他的大脑混乱不堪。他面无表情地看着这张脸，上次见到这张脸还是什么时候？那时这张脸上没有污垢，也没有鲜血，更没有这无畏的怒意……这张脸的主人仿佛终于活了，却在他最不希望的时刻。  
“半年不见了……柯拉松。”  
他走到了柯拉松血痕的前方，未曾踏上那片血。  
也许是肺被打穿了，也许是全身的内脏都被毁坏了，柯拉松喘着粗气，眼中写满阴霾，沉默着对多弗朗明哥举起了枪——  
“海军编号01746……”  
他怎么敢——！居然敢向自己举枪，这个无力的亲弟弟！  
“海军本部罗西南迪中佐。唐吉诃德海盗团船长多弗朗明哥，为了阻止你将要孕育出的各种惨剧……我潜入了你们家族。我是一名海兵。”  
他看着罗西南迪坚定的眼睛，父亲的话不知为何又涌上心头。  
“多弗、罗西南迪。忍耐吧，不要去怨恨。”  
柯拉松仿佛身体已经支撑不了，将头撞在了他后面的宝箱上，低声说道：“很抱歉我欺骗了你，因为我不想被你讨厌……”  
到了这种地步还想继续惹他生气吗？  
“别开无聊的玩笑了……回答我两个问题！手术之果在哪里，罗又在什么地方！”  
他喘着粗气，断断续续地说：“手术果实……我已经让罗吃了……他已经是能力者了。他早就跑到这个破笼子外面去了！现在他大概已经在海军本部的监视船上被保护起来了吧。”  
他面对着多弗朗明哥：“你已经没办法动他一根汗毛了！”  
这不可能！罗难道在吃了手术果实以后，就迅速掌握了手术果实的能力？这不可能，柯拉松一定在骗自己。他紧盯着那张欺骗了他无数次的笃定的脸，想瞧出一丝端倪。  
“少主！”飞在鸟笼之外的BABY-5向他大喊道，“刚才的确截获了海军保护了一名少年的通信！”  
“为什么不早点报告！”最糟糕的事情真的发生了，多弗朗明哥简直气得手都抖了起来。不过还来得及……  
“我们没想到那是罗！”  
“赶快去确认！鸟笼解除！马上做出航准备！”他指挥着干部跑动起来，“如果属实，立刻击沉监视船，把罗抓回来！”  
罗和手术果实，一个都跑不了的。柯拉松所做的一切都是白费力气！  
“站住！你把罗抓回来想对他做什么？”柯拉松的呼喊让多弗朗明哥把注意力转移回了他的身上。  
“你说要对他做什么？”他慢条斯理地整理着自己的领带，然后将枪拔出来。干部们全都去做出航准备了，此时此刻，在这场大雪中，只存在着他们两人。  
“既然他吃了手术果实，那就得好好地教育他让他为我而死啊！”  
他用枪指着柯拉松的心脏，看着那个竟然敢用枪指着他的亲弟弟。他愤怒极了——  
“你净做些多余的事情，为何不惜一切都要妨碍我！柯拉松！为什么要逼我第二次亲手杀死自己血脉相连的家人？！”  
他质问着柯拉松，质问着他心中明白却想听他亲口说出的答案。他拿着枪的胳膊轻轻地颤抖着，正对这张脸，这个人，正对着他指向自己的枪口。他们都流着父亲的血。久违了的阴影再一次降临在了他的头上，强烈的痛苦要将他的心撕裂。  
“你不会对我开枪的，你和父亲很像。”他笃信着，一个人笃信着。  
而他的亲人，他的爱人，他的叛徒，他的救赎，他最甜蜜的幻觉，他最苦涩的现实……他看着他从地上缓缓地站起来，身形不稳，血从他的伤口里不停渗着……  
他的枪依旧稳稳地指向多弗朗明哥，他说：  
“罗不会听你的话了，多弗。”  
“他战胜了三年后就会死去的命运！”  
“他已经不是那个迷失了自我，闯进疯狂的海贼身边的罗了。”  
“从你毁灭的化身身上，他得不到任何有意义的东西！”  
他到底在说什么？  
“放过他吧！他已经自由了！”  
手指先于大脑扣下了扳机。一枪，两枪，三，四，五，六……  
他的口中喷出鲜血，还有他的伤口，在纯洁无垢的大雪中他仰着头向后倒去，露出优美而脆弱的下巴和脖颈。他的后背狠狠地撞在后面的箱子上，然后无力地倒在地上。  
他已经是个死人了。  
多弗朗明哥毫不留恋地转身离开，不曾回头一次。  
他本还有机会，罗还在海军的监视船上。然而鹤的军舰已经来了，强大的炮火向他们袭来。他本应该战斗的，但是他却不想战斗。  
在逃离了那个是非之地，那座命运之岛以后，他把自己关在了船长室里。他坐在窗框上，看着一望无际的黑色大海以及低沉压抑的天空，他看着未曾停歇的大雪，他看着空旷而广阔的令人绝望的世界……他只觉得寒冷，肆虐的海风几乎要把他冻僵。他终于明白了一件事情，在这个由现实编织成的牢笼之中，唯有绝望，唯有背叛，唯有血腥杀戮是真实存在的，一时的欢愉和幸福只不过是让人暂时忘记痛苦的安慰剂。他甚至相信过这种盲目的爱。  
他看了看自己的手掌，上面似乎还沾着柯拉松温热的血。  
可是什么都没有了。


	10. Extra.1 Seek And You Shall Find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra Part  
> stories about Law and etc.

番外1. 寻找你就能找得到  
Extra.1 Seek And You Shall Find  
罗持续了一整天的不开心，到晚上终于显露了出来。柯拉松能看出来，持续一天的爱搭不理终于变成了一声不吭。  
当柯拉松对罗说起他们今天所在的城镇要办庆典，并且打算带着罗一块去庆典上逛一逛的时候，这种不开心就开始了。罗像往常一样拒绝了和柯拉松一起同去，所以柯拉松以为他又在像之前那样撒娇而已。在他的计划里，等真正到了庆典，罗一定就会开心起来的，毕竟没有什么小孩子能真正拒绝这种活动的。他还满心期待着等罗开心起来以后两个人一起去看烟花，所以在庆典的一路上强行没话找话，然后买了一大堆糖果零食……  
可是什么改变都没有发生。罗并没有开心起来，即使今天没有任何人发现罗是铂铅病患者；没人来找麻烦，也没人说些过分的话语。罗是个很容易就会开心起来的乐观小孩，可今晚经历的全部都轻松又愉快，罗却没有开心起来。  
为什么呢？  
最后两个人就这样回去了。柯拉松生起了火，罗在篝火旁沉默不语地做饭。期间柯拉松想努力找点话题，说点搞笑的事情，都被罗“哦”一声带过了。而吃完饭以后罗根本不理睬柯拉松，找了个避风的位置便一个人抱着膝盖坐着去了。这让柯拉松不安极了。就在他绞尽脑汁地拿着下午在庆典上买的糖果跑去罗身边搭话，也只得到了一句：“我不吃，我没事，不要烦我。”  
如果是在平时的话，罗大概会大喊：“不要把我当成小鬼！我可和Baby-5他们不一样，别想用零食收买我！”这种话吧。为什么呢？他今天是不是做错了什么？  
柯拉松尴尬地把手放下，站在罗旁边不知所措。  
罗没理他，他把头埋在膝盖间，像极了把头埋进沙子里去的小鸵鸟，仿佛身边杵着的三米高的柯拉松不过是一团空气而已。天已经黑了，下午柯拉松还强行兴致勃勃地说晚上一起去看烟花，却被罗一句饿了想回驻地吃饭堵了回去。现在城镇里的焰火应该已经放完了……驻地离城镇很远，在他们周围只有一片长着矮树林的山丘以及无限黑暗的夜空而已。  
最后他只好讷讷地在罗身边坐下，安静了一小会儿后就又忍不住开口问道：“喂，罗，你今天到底怎么了？”  
“没什么，我讨厌庆典而已。”  
“为什么讨厌啊？庆典多热闹啊，会卖好多平时根本不卖的东西，还有花花绿绿的大游行，而且这个城镇的人们根本没注意到你的病……”  
“没有那么多为什么，你闭嘴行不行？”  
“哦，好吧。”柯拉松尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，又心虚又费解。  
他们俩之间的沉默又持续了好一会儿，柯拉松一直局促不安地抓耳挠腮，而罗一声不吭。最后罗似乎终于受不了柯拉松那副想搭话又不敢搭话的态度了，主动说了一句。  
“呐，柯拉松。”  
“嗯嗯？”  
就这么急不可耐地接话了，这人果然是个傻子。罗在心中暗自吐槽了一句。可是他听见柯拉松声音里显而易见的开心以后，又不想问自己原本想问的问题了，改口八卦道：  
“你和多弗朗明哥到底是什么关系？”  
“嗯……我想想……诶？我和多弗？什么什么关系？你为什么问这个，我还以为你要问点什么深刻的哲学问题呢……”  
“没什么，就随便问问。”反正他也不是很想知道。  
“嘛……我们当然是兄弟关系啦。”  
“你少来这一套，我可是亲眼看见你们俩做爱了。根本没有什么正常的兄弟会做到你们这一步吧。”  
“什什什什么做爱啊罗你胡说什么呢明明你还未成年呢不要说这种少儿不宜的话……”柯拉松立刻一脸惊悚地摆起手来。  
“那就说交媾吧。你们既然交媾……”  
“这个词也不行！”  
“别转移话题。我可是要做医生的人，人类的生殖与发育过程我6岁的时候就背会了，别把我当成那种以为自己是被父母从垃圾桶里捡来的小鬼。”  
“那那那那也不行！”柯拉松依旧拒绝着这个话题。  
“是吗，那就算了，反正我也不想知道。”罗平淡地说完这一句以后，就把头又埋进了腿间仿佛要继续沉默下去；柯拉松看得着急死了，好不容易罗才愿意搭理他啊。  
他深吸了一口气，咬咬牙，心想：豁出去了。  
“罗，我和多弗的关系……很复杂。”  
“谁都能看出来知道你们俩关系很复杂好么。”罗毫不留情地吐槽道。  
“有那么明显吗？我和多弗明明平日都是秘密关系啊……”  
“……”明明家族里所有长眼睛的人都能看出来好么。  
“哎，罗。我和多弗……过去曾经发生过很多事情。所以我只能跟你说很复杂。”  
“你这个骗子明明一直在他的面前说谎，而且还决心身为亲弟弟阻止他，你却又和他做……”罗顺着柯拉松紧张的眼神把后一个爱字吞了下去，继续问道：“你到底是爱他还是恨他啊？”  
“罗，我们之间发生过的事情多到足以改变爱，也足以改变恨。”  
柯拉松说完这句话以后叹了口气，习惯性地摸出一支烟点着了。这次没烧到衣服。  
“正因为过去发生过很多事情……以至于我没办法告诉你我们到底是有怎样的关系，也没法告诉你我对他抱有着怎样的感情。同样，我也不知道多弗到底如何看待这件事。这其中有太多变数了，以至于我只能告诉你，很复杂。”  
“明明才26岁，哪来的那么多经历啊，语气沧桑的像个老头子一样。”  
“已经发生了很多事了！”  
“那么接下来你打算怎么办？无论我的病治没治好……”  
“接下来啊……无论事情怎样发展，我要阻止他这件事是不会变的。”  
“所以，阻止多弗朗明哥就是你活着的理由吗？”  
“什么？”  
“你在这个世界上活下去的理由，就是身为他的弟弟阻止他吗？”  
“我……”  
柯拉松一时不知道怎么回答好。他几乎没有考虑过这件事，阻止多弗朗明哥对他而言，一直是一件理所应当的事情。但是，唯一一个在这个世界上活下去的理由……他从来没有想过他还有其他事可做。  
罗并没有像柯拉松一样想那么多，他在地上躺倒后，把脸庞对着天空的方向，继续说道：  
“看上去所有人都有一个能执着的继续活下去的理由，就我没有呢。”  
“罗，我……”  
“柯拉松，我告诉你吧，我讨厌庆典的理由。”  
柯拉松闻言乖乖闭了嘴。  
“你知道我来自白色城镇，弗雷凡斯吧……说实话，在这件事上，多弗朗明哥可比你懂得多多了，这些年来我一直能感觉到，他在刻意让我避开这一类庆典的场景。”  
“嗯……多弗比较细心，我知道。”  
“我讨厌庆典是因为，过去富裕的弗雷凡斯几乎每天都在开庆典。富足的国民们用不着辛苦工作，于是就日日夜夜在外面唱歌跳舞。我家虽然是医生家庭，非常繁忙，父母没太多时间去庆典，但是那种欢乐喧闹的氛围却已经成了我记忆中无法剥去的一部分。”  
“……”  
“所以，每次到了庆典，我都会想起来过去，想起来我的爸爸妈妈，我的妹妹，还有学校里的修女和同学。”  
“……对不起，罗，我不知道……对不起……”  
“没什么可对不起的，柯拉松。只不过，和你在一起这几个月，我想过的事比过去这几年想过的事加起来还要多。过去因为繁忙的战斗、训练、旅行，让我没有时间去伤感，但是这几个月……我总在想……我为什么要活下来呢？”  
他的声音微微有些哽咽，却又强自压了下去。  
“罗，为什么要问这种问题，活下来本来就是一件很好的事情啊。”  
“活着很好，这只是句空话吧。你还记得吗？刚刚从弗雷凡斯逃离时，我满脑子都只有仇恨，我只想杀了所有人。那时，我好悲伤、我好愤怒，甚至都没办法回想起爸爸妈妈、拉米他们的脸庞……我只知道他们死去了，明明是无辜的，却无比悲惨地死去了，而我再也没办法拥抱他们了。之后我成了多弗朗明哥的手下，他叫我放下无聊的仇恨，并且教会了我许多事情……繁忙的新生活完全占据了我的一切，而那些伤口好像也不会再痛了。我无暇回忆过去——那时候我好像真的把一切都熬过去了。你知道吗，柯拉松，当我和巴法罗、baby-5他们在一起的时候，甚至会觉得，铂铅病是和感冒一样的病，弗雷凡斯是一场梦，我是和他们一样的普通小孩。你知道吗，就在那些时候，虽然有些不甘心，但是我也已经平静地等待死亡降临了。”  
“……”  
“可是你完全忽视了我好不容易拥有的觉悟，乱七八糟、根本不好好听人说话……”  
“我知错了，罗。以后会好好听人话的。”  
“不是让你说这种事情啦！”罗的声音里难得带了丝笑意，继续说道：“你就这样把我从一切平静依旧的假象中拉了出来。你让我现在不得不承受别人仇视的目光，直视我的疾病，让我知道我没法逃避。唔，我现在可没有责怪你的意思哦。不如说，最近这几个天天没事干的月里，我想起了很多很多、之前都没办法想起来的美好回忆。我想起了拉米出生时的样子，想起了每次都被我的青蛙解剖吓哭的同学，想起了我的爸爸妈妈……我好想念他们所有人。”  
“我对‘D’的宿命、破坏世界一类的东西根本没兴趣。但是我想知道的是，为什么我还要在这个世界上继续活下去呢？”  
“呃……这种问题……多弗之前是怎么劝你的？”  
“你不要把问题推回给我啊！我想想……多弗朗明哥说：‘可别让那些盼望着你死掉的家伙如愿以偿。’”  
“这样啊……还真是很有他的风格呢……”  
“你呢，你又是什么看法？”  
“呃啊哈哈哈……我没什么特别的看法！活着是一件很开心的事情，所以才要活下去嘛。”  
“……我真是脑袋坏了才认真跟你说这么多，我睡了。”罗翻了个身，看起来再也不想理柯拉松了，任凭他怎么在一旁“别别别我错了”都不理会他。  
但是没过一会儿，他又开口道：“算了，我继续说吧，不愿意听你给自己开隔音壁好了。今天晚上我就想多说说话。”  
柯拉松终于松了口气，正襟危坐地回答：“你说吧！我就当什么都没听见。”  
“……哼。”罗闭了闭眼睛，夜幕上零零散散的星也随着眼睑的动作映入了脑海中。  
深秋的夜已经有些冷了，他把自己裹了裹，才继续说：  
“即便你总是拉着我到处求医，但是我必须实话告诉你，我没那么多活下去的欲望。”  
“……”柯拉松不知怎么回答好。他明白罗到底想表达什么，因为他也总有这种感受，可是他不知道该怎么劝解。也许继续做一个沉默的听众更合适一些。  
“你并不明白我的感受，你总说我不想活下去是在撒娇。但是我现在必须得告诉你真相：我是认真地觉得活着没有什么意思。”  
“为什么是我？为什么是我活了下来，而我的家人都被杀死了？为什么偏偏只有我一个人，得承受着这种巨大的痛苦活下去，反正所有人最后都会死，不是吗？就算是为了不让那些盼望着我死掉的家伙如愿以偿……你知道吗？我第一次听到这句话时，还热血沸腾了好几天。那几天我在心中呐喊着：‘我一定要活下去！给那些混蛋们瞧瞧！’但是等热血冷却下来以后，我却更不知道如何是好……我没办法欺骗自己用那种理由活下去。”  
“别人希望我去死我就想去死，和别人希望我去死我就偏要活着，这两者之间其实没有什么区别吧？当我意识到这个问题以后，我就在问自己，我的真实意愿又是什么呢？”  
“我开始思考起来。如果我变得非常强大，成了多弗朗明哥那种在海上横行的大海贼，活下去就会变成一件好事吗？还是说等我赚钱赚到富可敌国，我就会开始拥有真正活着的实感吗？如果成为国王之类的统治者，统治着无数人，活着就会开始让我真正觉得快乐吗？”  
“可是不是，都不是。这些事情对我没有一丝吸引力，连夸张的想象都没有让我感觉到一丁点儿动心。现在的我不想毁灭整个世界了，也不是一心逆来顺受决定接受死亡了。我觉得一切都无所谓了。可是明明一切都无所谓了，我还是感觉到困惑和迷茫。我不知道，我为什么还活着？我甚至都没办法拯救他们……我关心的、关心我的人都死了，我为什么还活着？”  
“为什么拥有着青春、自由的不是我的妹妹，而是我？”  
他说完一大串话以后，仿佛就用光了全身的力气，再也没办法说更多了。他躺在地上气喘吁吁，看着面前的一片黑暗发愣。  
青春与自由呐……  
柯拉松想着，如果用过去在海军里学到的知识，这就是所谓的“幸存者内疚”。海军内为了维持海兵的心理健康，对这些心理危机有一套成熟的处理方式。但是他这次并不想用那些冷冰冰的公式化的语言回答罗。所以在他听完了长长的一大串话以后，过了好一会，才说出话来：  
“呐，罗……”他听到自己的嗓音沙哑的要命，于是清了清嗓子继续说道：“罗，你相信命运吗？”  
罗没回答他，他便继续自问自答道：“嘛，也是，你怎么可能信那种东西呢……但是我现在想说的是一种……嗯，人与人的关系，就叫它因缘吧。”  
“我们所有人都活在因缘之中，因为父母生下我们的时候就已经和我们建立起了因缘。不止父母，你的妹妹，你的同学和老师，还有你后来遇到了多弗，遇到我，遇到巴法罗baby-5……这全部都是因缘。”  
“我一直这样认为——只要我们活着，就会不断创造因缘。我们相遇，我们分离，这就是因缘。如果说因缘就是命运也不为过。而罗，我想说的是，只要活下去，我们就会不断地产生因缘，遇见更多的人。即使你的家人全都过世了，只要活下去，就会创造更多的因缘。就像当年你的父母生下了你的妹妹一样，你也一定会在之后的人生中第二次、第三次遇到会信赖你与你信赖的人……”  
“所以呢？”  
“你知道吗？这个世界是很大，大得根本望不到头的，而人生路是很长的，你现在才13岁，还没有体会过世界上最好的东西呢。总而言之，活下去，一定要活下去。活下去后，你才能在回头审视时，真正明白自己到底得到了什么又失去了什么。人的一生都在寻找着邂逅，而只要活下去，不断寻找，你就会找得到，那些会让你感叹‘幸好我还活着’的人和事……死人的眼睛是看不到未来的。”  
“罗，天空不会一直下雨的，总有一天会雨过天晴的！”  
柯拉松说完后大松了一口气，这番话可是让他绞尽了脑汁，连他自己都感觉到被说服了！他自信满满地等了好半天罗的反应，但是罗没有一声回应。  
“……罗？”柯拉松想着，难道他是无聊到睡着了？  
回答他的只有一声低声抽噎。  
柯拉松立刻当做什么都没有听见，再也不做声了。要是罗发现自己的哭声被他听见，一定会生气的。  
可是罗那时已经顾不上想这些无关紧要的事情了。那一刻，说着“天空不会一直下雨”这句话的柯拉松的脸，分明与对他说着“救赎”的修女重合了起来。他的疑问没有得到解答，他的愁郁也未消弭，可盘踞在他心间的阴云却已不再浓重，有一束阳光时常能照进他的心间。  
即便多年以后，那道阳光也没有改变颜色。即便当初说那段话的人是一个十足的大骗子，他依旧在寻找着、在生与死的边缘挣扎着。“只要活下去，不断寻找，你就会找得到。”无论说这句话的人自己是否相信这句话，他都坚信着，毫不怀疑。  
去寻找吧，等他寻找到时，他的眼睛将穿越伤痛与孤寂的暗夜星辰，穿越过去与未来的迷蒙云雾，到海的另一边去。


	11. Extra.2 From Swallow to the Blue Sea

番外2.从飞燕岛到忧郁之海  
Extra.2 From Swallow to the Blue Sea  
那只会说话的小白熊又被人欺负了。  
它总是形单影只的，在这座岛上没有容身之处。罗不知道一只熊到底是怎么学会说话的，也不知道它是在什么时候来到这座岛上的，因为他也才刚刚在这座岛上安身下不长时间……在那件事之后。  
罗知道那只熊一定是从别的地方流浪过来的，倒不是发现了什么特别的理由，而是那只熊说话的口音和这座岛上的人类完全不同。之前还听他嘴里冒出“汝”、“吾”这种古怪的称呼，而这小镇中没人会这样说话。而罗会记得它，是因为那只熊经常从罗住的那栋人迹罕至的破烂小屋经过，走过飞燕石头屁股落下的阴影，一直走到海边去；有时候它身上是干干净净的白毛，有时候则是浑身都灰扑扑的。  
那栋小屋，罗这几个月来一直一个人生活在那里，只是偶尔用衣橱里柯拉先生留下的钱去市镇里采购一大堆食物搬回家。如今他敢一个人去市镇里的原因，是他的铂铅病已经治好了——就在那一夜的第二天，他误打误撞地打开了蓝色的薄膜，然后不慎用旁边的小刀切掉了自己的一只手。接下来的一个月里，他断断续续地将自己体内的铂铅毒素排除干净了。  
病已痊愈。  
这所有人都认为不可能治愈的铂铅病……  
如果他能够早一点学会这个能力，柯拉先生是不是就不会……  
每每念及此事，罗就感觉自己头痛欲裂，眼泪不受控制地从眼眶里滚出。  
然而眼泪也无用。柯拉先生那时候说，他已经自由了……  
可到底什么是自由？

那只熊今天又从罗的小屋走过。浑身沾满灰尘，而且还一瘸一拐，看起来又被人欺负了。它还只是一只幼熊，它的个头比罗还矮一点儿——所以人类才敢肆无忌惮地欺负这个会说话的怪家伙吧？  
今天罗原本是在外面晾晒刚刚洗好的衣物，然后就远远看见了它走来。他第一反应是要像他往常看见外人一样，把自己的身形隐藏起来。可就在他看见那头熊的同时，熊也看见了他，远远就挥舞起他的爪子给他打了招呼。所以罗最终还是忍住了躲进房子里的冲动，也对着它挥了挥手。他看着那只身上都是伤的熊啪嗒啪嗒小跑了过来。  
“卡鲁秋！好久没有看见你了呢！”它站在远一点的地方，挥舞着上面还带着血痂的脏乎乎的小爪爪，对着罗笑起来。  
“你好。”罗低了低头。  
不要帮助它。  
“在市镇里没怎么见过你呢……你一直住在这里吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“就你一个人吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“我也是一个人呢。”白熊摸了摸自己的鼻子，继续问：“你也是流浪到这里来的吗？”  
“不要问那么多问题，我们不熟吧。”  
“对不起……”  
那头熊立刻低下头对他道歉了，罗转过身去继续挂他的衣服，心情莫名烦躁了起来。  
说到底，这还是一个“胜者即正义”的世界。人类强大，便能欺负他，而白熊弱小，就会被欺负。很简单的道理。  
但正在动手挂着衣服的他，还是把想说的话说出口了。  
“你又被人类欺负了吗？”  
“是啊，对不起……”白熊不好意思地摸了摸头。  
罗转向了它。  
“真是一点自知之明都没有。明明是个怪物，却老是凑到人类面前，别人不欺负你才怪！”  
“对不起……”  
他一脸臭臭的表情在熊面前打开了房门，对它说：“你进来吧，我是医生。”  
“诶？！”  
在熊还没有想好到底是要惊叹“你真的要为我疗伤吗”还是“明明这么小就已经是医生吗”的时候，罗已经作势要关上房门：“不需要就算了。”  
去他的世界规则。  
最后，熊还是跟着罗走进了他的屋子里，好奇地东张西望。这间小屋里的陈设很简单，没什么好看的。罗搬出了一把椅子放在它面前，边准备前几天在市镇上买的医疗材料边解释道：  
“虽然条件简陋，而且我医术水平还没高到能自称医生的程度，但是治你这点小伤还是没问题的。”  
他一件件拿出绷带、棉花、消毒水、镊子……  
“哦……”熊乖乖地坐在椅子上。  
罗走近了一些，边给熊身上的伤口消毒包扎，边像个小大人一般问道：“你的名字和年龄是？从哪里来的？为什么会说话？”  
大概是因为罗个头虽小，身上却已经有了一股严肃劲儿，贝波也跟着好好回答道：  
“我叫贝波，今年9岁。我是从佐乌岛来的。我是想出海找我的哥哥，但是不知道为什么就来到了这里……我是毛皮族，所以会说话的。”  
9岁，还真是一只小熊啊……还有毛皮族、佐乌岛……  
罗对这几个词语有一点很模糊的印象。会说话的动物种族……他是什么时候看到的来着……  
佐乌岛……佐乌岛……  
“等等，佐乌岛……难道你是从伟大航路的后半段新世界来的吗？！”  
罗想起来了，他曾经在多弗朗明哥给他的书中看过那座岛的介绍——传闻中毛皮族可是讨厌人类的凶暴种族啊！  
“诶，你知道那里吗？这里的没毛族都没听说过那里呢……因为我哥哥出海后失踪了，我想找到他就偷偷一个人出海了，结果不知道为什么就迷路到了这里……”  
“什么迷路不迷路的……”罗有些不敢置信：“从新世界到这里可是有一段极长的大航海啊，你到底是怎么迷路才会从新世界迷路到北海啊？！”  
“真对不起……”  
“算了，现在说这些也没用了。”罗摇了摇头：“我也告诉你我的名字吧。我叫特拉法尔加·罗，是一个……半吊子医生吧。”  
“哇，罗，你好厉害，这么小就是医生了！”  
“都说了不是医生了。你听好，我现在给你包扎好了，但你要是下次还因为接近人类的城镇被人欺负受伤的话，我可不会再给你治疗了。”  
“为什么连接近城镇都不行呢？”  
“你怎么一点自觉都没有？因为你是会说话的熊，和人类是不一样的。不好好找个地方躲着就算了，还老和人说话。刚刚也是的，一看见我和你搭话就这么快就跑上来，你就不怕我也把你当成怪物然后打你吗？”  
“可是你什么都没对我做啊……”  
“正因为这样你才更不应该对我掉以轻心。真是的，你以为这世界上所有人都是好人吗？”  
“大多数没毛族的人都对我很友好的……”  
“没毛族？”  
“啊，就是人类的意思啦，人类也是毛皮族的一种，没有毛的。”  
罗看着贝波笑盈盈的脸头疼起来。  
“真搞不懂……你都被人类这么欺负了。你不讨厌人类吗？”  
在罗的想象里，身为异类的贝波大概会经常被人类排挤和欺负，应该会非常恨人类才对，何况毛皮族原本是讨厌人类的凶暴种族……  
“嗯，老是打我的那两个家伙很讨厌，但是罗对我很好，我很喜欢你！”  
“……真是的，你们毛皮族真奇怪。”  
罗压了压帽子遮住了发红的耳朵，感觉自己的说教彻底失败了。  
“如果是镇上的一般人的话，都对我很友好呢。虽然他们没办法收留我，但总会送给我些吃的东西，有时候还会送我一些新打上来的鱼呢。”说着贝波抖了抖自己已经被罗清理干净的白色耳朵。  
真可爱……罗的手不自觉地就摸上了贝波的皮毛。  
又暖，又软……  
“所以说，这座岛上的人类大多都对你不错？”  
“嗯，是哒。不过两个家伙除外，佩金和夏奇，他们俩老是追着我练拳头，刚刚他们就追着我说要练新招……他们还老嘲笑我根本不可能学会航海术出海！真让人生气。”  
“你还想当航海士啊。为了回到故乡？”  
“嗯！你怎么知道的？”  
那是因为你每次到了海边，总是坐着呆呆地盯着大海的那一边啊……罗没有说出口，而是回答道：“因为我也经历过很多很多次航海，所以明白的。那两个叫佩金和夏奇的家伙……你打不过他们吗？”  
“嗯……”贝波很消沉地低下头：“他们俩可是这座岛上的打架无敌手呢，好多大人都打不过他们。”  
“哦？听起来很厉害的样子。”罗稍微来了点兴趣。  
“嗯，那两个家伙还老说自己以后出海当海贼一定能找到大秘宝呢！真是的，以后我当了海贼，一定会打败他们俩的海贼团的！”贝波激动了起来，挥了挥熊掌。  
真可爱啊……  
“想当海贼这种话可不能随便乱说……你也想当海贼吗？”  
“嗯，我哥哥是海贼，所以我也想当海贼！罗呢？”  
罗在心里想，他在三年前就已经是海贼了。然而他说出口的是：  
“……我想当医生。也想某一天出海，去海的另一边看看。”  
他不仅仅是一个医生，而且是一个D。  
柯拉先生曾经对他说过的话总是会在他心里出现。医生、D……到底该怎么做，怎样生活才是柯拉先生期望的？他并不清楚。但是他知道，总在心里瞎想这些事情，就什么也做不到。  
“那么我们以后一起做海贼吧，你做船长，我做航海士，一起去伟大航路怎么样！”  
“都说了我和你可没那么熟……”  
“真对不起……”  
这只熊真是的。  
于是，在他把贝波身上的最后一个伤口处理结束之后开口问道:“你想复仇吗？”  
“复仇？”  
“如果你是毛皮族的话，应该会战斗吧？总是在嘴里说着想打败他们可没什么用啊。想不想联手一起去狠狠踢一顿佩金夏奇的屁股？”罗露出一个坏笑。  
“诶？！好耶！”  
全部包扎好以后，贝波雄赳赳气昂昂地把罗领到城镇上，领到了佩金和夏奇的小据点，看到了他们的第一句话就是：“小心点儿，我们船长可是要来狠狠揍你们了！”  
坐在木箱上摆弄着自己的东西的佩金抬起头，审视了一番站在贝波旁边矮小的罗，鄙夷地说道：  
“船长？贝波，你说什么胡话呢？就这个小不点儿？”  
“刚被打完就不长记性啊贝波。我和佩金刚刚研究了一个新的海贼招数，正好用你试试拳！”  
“哼！这可是我的‘复仇之战’！是吧船长？”  
……  
所以当“复仇之战”打响、罗接连KO了14岁的夏奇和15岁的佩金的时候，他还在心里暗自得意了一番：你们这些想当海贼的小鬼们，现在你们面对的可是真正的海贼啊！  
这两人确实有两把刷子，看来大人们都拿他们没办法这件事是真的——但是比起真正从腥风血雨里穿过的罗来说，可差得远了。  
“不行了……”夏奇气喘吁吁地倒在地上，圆帽子远远扔在土里：“佩金，这家伙实在太强了。”  
“没办法，我也打不过他……”另一边的佩金正把印着“企鹅”两字的帽子摘了，坐在地上，捂着被罗揍出来的熊猫眼哎呦哎呦地抱怨着。  
“知道厉害了没，你们两个！”贝波在罗旁边兴奋地挥舞着他的熊掌说道。  
“贝波，你小子明明就是我们的练拳对象，竟然敢请外援来……！看我不揍你！”夏奇挥舞着拳头又想冲上去，贝波吧唧一声抱住了站他旁边的罗，罗甩出一个冰冷的瞪视吓得夏奇又一屁股坐了回去。  
虽然罗身上有了个白熊挂件，依旧一脸冷酷地说道：  
“2对2，这可没什么不公平的。你们输了。以后离贝波远点！”  
坐在地下的佩金和夏奇交换了一个眼神，然后头凑到一块小声商量了起来。罗有一种很危险的预感——难道这两人还有什么怪招要出？他暗中攒起了力气，要是这两个家伙敢动什么坏心思的话，就算动用能力也要让他们长长记性！  
“那么……”佩金把头转了过来，罗心中警铃大作。  
“你实在太强了……”他们俩想干什么？  
“从今天开始你就是我们海贼团的船长了！”  
“哈？”就连罗也绷不住冷静的外表了，失态地喊了出来。  
“你超强啊！收我们做小弟吧船长！”夏奇脸上的崇拜都能实体化了。  
“啊！那你们俩要叫我前辈才行！我可是第一个。”贝波也跟着在一边添乱。  
“喂慢着……”  
“谁要叫你小子前辈啊！你明显是刚刚才认识船长的吧！”佩金不服气地吐槽道。  
“真对不起……”  
“哎呀今天真是太好了，竟然遇上了这么强的一位船长呢，看来大秘宝一定是我们的咯！”  
“给我等等……”  
“是啊是啊，今天晚上开宴会吧！”  
“诶？宴会？会有烤鱼吗？”  
“你明明是一只熊，吃生鱼才……”  
“你们给我闭嘴！”意见从头开始就一直被无视的罗实在忍无可忍了。  
正聊得激烈的三人立刻闭上了嘴。  
“所·以·说，谁要做你们的船长啊！！！”  
“你啊。”三只手齐刷刷地指向了罗的方向。  
……  
纵使罗千算万算，也没算到他们会给他来这一出。从此，罗屁股后面天天跟了三个叫他“船长”的跟屁虫，不断给他惹麻烦。贝波还好点，从那以后，没有容身之处的贝波就搬到了罗的小破屋里和他一块住。而住在城镇里的佩金夏奇两人每次在城镇里打了架、干了坏事，都会报出他的名字，导致他在这座小小的飞燕岛上恶名远扬；每每遇见类似的事态，罗都会这样在心中狠狠吐槽：“早知道当年就不惹那种麻烦了！”  
可是在心里吐槽又有什么用呢？每次他和贝波去城镇中心的图书馆——一个人借医学书，一只熊借海洋学书时，总能碰到自告奋勇帮他们把那些小山一样高的书搬回家的夏奇和佩金。他们总是对外宣称海贼团的事儿，久而久之就连罗都默认了这一事态。  
佩金夏奇和贝波之间的那一丁点儿恩怨，老早就在那两人给贝波合资买一双漂亮的新皮靴时消散了。当然，事后贝波知道那双皮靴是用有皮毛的动物皮制成的时候，吓得好几天没有接近那双皮靴。可最后他还是穿着那双皮靴了。  
“我可是海贼啊！海贼可不会怕这种事情。”终于鼓起勇气的贝波这样说道。与此同时，他把他那点佐乌方言忘了个一干二净，说起了一口标准的飞燕岛普通话。  
罗，则耐不住两人一熊天天缠着他、求他教他们战斗，早早就把自己在唐吉诃德海贼团学会的东西，体术、剑术、炮术……一股脑儿地教给了这三个家伙。而当他们知道了罗想成为一个合格的外科医生时，又自告奋勇地要做罗的助手，这让罗又不得不新开了门课给他们教基础临床医学……  
随着日子一天天的推移，罗一天都没有闲下来过，而他的名字在飞燕岛上越来越恐怖——从“夏奇佩金那两个坏小子的老大”、“住在镇外的眼神恐怖的小鬼”、“科学怪人”、“偷尸体的变态解剖狂魔”、“收费很黑的外科医生”……终于变成了“死亡外科医生”。  
终于，特拉法尔加·罗23岁了。  
当初病弱的小孩，在青春期里个头疯长，一下窜到了一米九。贝波也从当年那头小小的白熊，变成了一头能让罗舒舒服服地躺在他身上睡觉的大白熊。佩金、夏奇，一口一句的“船长”叫得越来越顺溜——但也不再是早年每天问他们什么时候能出海的少年了。他们都长大了。罗和贝波住的破屋子已经不能再住人了，他们便搬到了市郊的一栋房子里，夏奇和佩金两人也一块搬了进来。红心海贼团，圆形笑脸……海贼团的名字与标志在七年前，罗去裁缝店定制外科助手的工作制服时决定的。  
那个标志上是一个大大的、傻乎乎的笑脸……七年前，佩金看着船长注视着标志露出的不知该怎样形容的寂寞表情时，硬生生地把溜到嘴边的那句“船长你是不是很崇拜唐吉诃德海贼团啊”给咽了下去。佩金并不知道罗那时接到了一个从遥远的新世界打来的电话，只是直觉感觉到其中一定有许多缘由。  
船长从来没对他们说过，他们也从来没有问过，但是多年相处的默契却让佩金清楚，有些事情，还是咽在肚子里最好。就像船长总是把“弱者连选择自己死法的权力都没有”挂在嘴边，却又时时刻刻都在守护着他们一样，他也想要用同样的方式守护着他们的船长。这是他们船长做出的决定，而船长的为人，他们最清楚。  
到了现在，他们已经相处十年了……这十年来，他提问“船长我们什么时候出海去找大秘宝啊？”的次数越来越少，变成了一种习惯，一种等待着船长回答“急什么，大秘宝是不会跑的”这句话的习惯。只要是船长的选择，就一定是最好的。  
所以在特拉法尔加·罗23岁的某一天，佩金又一次提起这个问句、并等待着与往日相同的回答之时，罗答道：“两周后就出海。”  
“又是大秘宝不会跑是吗，船长你也偶尔换换……诶？”  
佩金，夏奇，贝波一起瞪大了双眼，惊呼出声——  
“诶？！——”  
罗一巴掌合上了面前的笔记，起身放到了书架上，笑着看着他的海贼团成员们。  
“怎么了，你们不是十年前就想出去当海贼了吗？”  
“是、是……但是这也太突然了……”  
“我还以为船长你打算在这飞燕岛上行医度过终身了呢……”  
“你们在想什么呢。在这十年里我已经学到了足够多的知识、积累了足够多的经验，足够自称为合格的外科医生了。既然我已经是合格的外科医生了，而贝波的航海术也学成了，为什么不出海？我们可是海贼啊。”  
“船~船长~~~！”两人一熊抱在一起，再次对他们的船长产生了无限崇拜。  
“那么咱们红心海贼团今天是不是要开始正式活动了！”  
“先开派对吧，开派对！”  
“急什么，我们首先去纹身啊，当海贼怎么能不纹身！”  
“对哦，夏奇，真有你的，咱们纹完身再开派对！”  
“诶，那有没有能文在白色皮毛上的纹身啊？”  
“哪里会有那种鬼东西啦！”  
“真对不起……”  
……  
罗看着没一会就闹得不可开交的船员们，揉了揉眉心。这帮家伙一个个都不操心当海贼以后摆在面前的事情，什么海贼船、航线，反而先开始讨论纹身了，真是不让人省心……算了，反正海贼船的事情他早就规划好了。这十年来靠活捉海贼得到的赏金、行医赚的钱，还有柯拉先生当初留的钱里剩下的最后一万贝利……已经足够去靠近中心的地方购买一艘贝加庞克研发的最新款中小型潜水艇了。到时候就把潜水艇当作给这些家伙们的惊喜吧。  
当天晚一些的时候，罗还是被佩金和夏奇半拉半劝地拽到城镇里的纹身店里去纹身了。他们说，要用纹身来纪念海贼生涯的开始，而没办法纹身的贝波也跟着去了。  
纹身店的老板娘对他们十分熟悉了，看见罗他们就笑眯眯地说道：“哎呀，这不是我们大名鼎鼎的死亡外科医生一伙吗？又来镇子上取姑娘们的芳心啦？”  
“哎呀苍老板，我们马上就要出海去当海贼啦！”佩金兴高采烈地说。  
“是啊是啊，我们两星期后就要出航了！今天可是特意来纹海贼纹身的！”  
“这样啊……你们终于还是要出海了啊。你们走了以后，飞燕岛要冷清不少咯。”老板娘的声音有些感慨。她转过身拿出纹身图册，在他们面前展开：“来看看，想文什么？”  
“我们三人一人在背后文一个我们海贼团的标志！”  
“有没有能文在皮毛上的纹身啊……”  
“都说了没有那种东西！”  
“真对不起……”  
“哎呀夏奇你看这个，船长在手指上文一串DEATH字母一定超帅的吧~”  
“是啊~毕竟是‘死亡’外科医生呢~~”  
“我不需要那种纹身！”  
“哎呀，船长~~你就在手上文一组DEATH吧！”  
“啊啦，我也觉得船长先生在手上文DEATH会比较帅哦？而且你们以后在遇到敌人的时候，也有震慑敌人的作用吧！”  
“……随你们便吧。  
“那么纹身能文在熊掌上吗？”  
“不能！”  
……  
闹剧发展到最后，他们的纹身都决定了。他们要在后背文海贼团标志，手臂上文几何形状花臂，罗还要在双手上文包含了DEATH字母的一组纹身。老板娘招呼了所有空闲的纹身师过来帮忙。  
可是刚开始不久就问题频发。三个人都趴在椅背上由纹身师刺花背时，佩金一挨纹身针，就开始噗噜噜往外滚起眼泪。他哀嚎起来：“疼！啊……疼疼疼！好他妈的疼啊你给我轻点！啊疼死了！！！！！”  
“佩金你搞什么啊，明明没什么感觉的。”  
“哪里没感觉啊，夏奇你身体麻木了吗？我都要疼死了……啊！轻点啊！”  
“真的假的……这个痛感可比战斗受伤轻多了。”  
“真的疼啊！”  
“是不是纹身师的问题？”  
……  
经历了换纹身师、换纹身针、换墨水、换位置等举措后，一直疼得要命的佩金在纹身面前彻底扑街，最后是靠敷麻醉膏坚持把背后的海贼团标志文完的。罗看着听到纹身师说“好了”以后激动得跳起来的佩金，十分确信接下来的一年内夏奇都会拿这件事取笑他。  
因为到了现在，夏奇的纹身早全部文好了，而罗的纹身也只剩下左手最后一个H字母收尾了。  
“喂，佩金，刚刚不是说还要文花臂吗？要不要继续啦？”  
“我死都不要再纹身了。我宁愿战斗的时候被人捅十刀都不要再纹身了。”佩金见了鬼一样地使劲摇头。  
等全部收拾干净，结清账，听完老板娘的养伤叮嘱以后，夏奇搀着依旧因为‘纹身痛’而直不起腰来的佩金，四个人一块走在回共同的居所的路上。罗看着面前这些嬉闹的伙伴们，刚刚在纹身的疼痛中逐渐清醒起来的神经在不停地提醒着自己这件事情。  
七年前那个德雷斯罗萨来的电话，那男人对他说着：“现在我已经是德雷斯罗萨的国王了。怎么样，还要继续在飞燕岛那种小地方里过家家吗？柯拉松的一切努力可都已经化作泡影了。现在我可是把红心的位置留给了你。”  
柯拉先生……  
纹身真的很痛。刺穿皮肉的针带来的疼痛感，让罗想要流眼泪。这痛楚时刻提醒着他，他拥有着生命。那些在这些年快要被日常生活埋没的东西，又冒了出来。  
从医术而言，他已经是合格的医生了，那么“D”呢？如今的他，正拥有着生命，也拥有着似乎能称为自由的东西。如果“寻找就能找得到”的话，那么当下他是否已经拥有了想要寻找到的东西？  
绝对不是，柯拉先生的心愿未了，还有恶魔在嘲笑他所做的一切努力。  
他怎能让那颗鲜红心脏就这样停止跳动？  
他停下了脚步。  
“怎么啦，船长？”  
他的船员，他的伙伴们，全都同时停下了脚步，转过身来看着他，眼睛在黑暗中发亮。  
他看了一会他们的脸，回答道：“我刚想起来，我还有一片想文的纹身没有文。”  
他怎么能忘了呢……他能拥有当下这一切的理由。  
三个船员们似乎都愣住了，他们看着同样在月光之下的船长。看起来不像是他们熟悉的船长，却又是他本人。  
先是疼得直不起来腰的佩金反应过来的。他挥了挥手说道：“那船长就赶快回去继续文吧，我们在家里等你。”  
“嗯嗯，快去吧船长，现在不一起文好的话，到时候可得忍受第二次长达一周不能洗澡的痛苦啊。”夏奇也笑着说。  
“加油哦船长，千万不要像佩金那样哭出来。”贝波也挥了挥爪子。  
“混蛋！谁哭了啊！”  
……  
这一瞬间，让罗以为，他曾经所经历的一切，已经全部都被这些伙伴们知悉。他们已经相处了十年啊……他又在黑暗下确认了一下他们三个人的脸，三个人的笑容和真诚；就在他的眼前，就在他的身边。当他转过身，一步步走远，依旧能感受到他们传达过来的货真价实的温暖与信赖。  
这群笨蛋们……真是把其他一切事情都不管不顾地信赖了他这个船长啊。  
有一瞬间他甚至觉得自己眼眶有些热。

他又踏进了那家纹身店，老板娘惊讶地看向他，而他在老板娘开口之前就说道：“苍老板，能不能帮我设计一个心形的纹身？我想文在胸膛上。”  
这还不算自由，这还不是自由。虽然他不算是什么好船长，但是如果他继续这样忘恩负义地苟且偷生下去……他又怎么对得起船员对他的崇拜呢？  
将那个人的愿望刻在胸膛上，刻在生命里，年少时光已经彻底结束了。他要踏出这座岛，到那片忧郁的伟大残酷之海上去。那个人的生命之火如今燃烧在他的身上，而他又怎能让这团火焰就此在这世界角落里的小岛上沉默？  
所谓的自由……如果就这样在这座小岛上存活下去，那么他一生都寻找不到。去寻找吧，去大海。如果什么地方有关于自由的答案，也一定在那片大海上。  
红心海贼团，出航。


	12. A letter to Rosinante

Chapter.10 A letter to Rosinante 给罗西南迪的一封信

见字如晤。

今天巴法罗在赌场里抓住了一个出千的老鼠。他本想把那人揍一顿扔出赌场的，但是却发现对方是个恶魔果实能力者。所以巴法罗便把他带来交给我处置。你知道，我一贯对恶魔果实能力者都很客气，结果他拥有的是信信果实的能力——我倒是在恶魔果实图鉴上见过这种果实，但是这果实并没有什么实用价值，完全是废物果实一个。  
我本打算杀了他的，这是浪费我的时间。本来如果是由巴法罗处理的话，那人只要被打一顿就够了，但是既然已经麻烦到了我的头上——现在的我已经是德雷斯罗萨的国王了——国王当然要对胆敢打搅他休息的人处以死刑。  
不过那个人，一把鼻涕一把泪地向我乞求着，说他的信信果实的能力能把信送到天涯海角，任何地方，任何人的手里，这倒让我起了一些兴趣。  
这就是为什么我会在这里写这封信了。向一个已死之人写信非常奇怪，但是这可是一种乐趣呢。我向他承诺道：“只要能把这封信送出，我就饶你一命。”他当然感恩万分地接下了。只是他不可能知道这封信是给你，柯拉松。可怜的人，他本应该更谨慎些的。  
如果我现在就停笔，将这封信送给他，也无所谓——无论我写了什么，他都不可能把这封信送到该到达的地方。但是既然我已经动笔了，就没有停下的理由。  
你知道你死去的这十年来发生了什么吗？  
首先是，我在七年前就当上德雷斯罗萨的国王了。  
我所用的手段当然就是你知道的那个——实施起来也许比你所听到的再残酷几倍。七年前那个血与火的夜晚，直到现在我都记得清清楚楚。昏庸而暴虐的前任国王被英雄七武海踢下台——那一晚的火焰、杀戮、怨恨和惨叫，需要我给你仔细描述一下么？真可惜，那时候的光景没拿影像电话虫拍下来，否则我就可以将照片也一同寄给你了。你明白么？这就是你错误的选择一手造就的悲剧。  
但是实际上，你的选择并不是错误的。对我而言，只不过是杀死了一个碍事的叛徒而已；对罗而言，只是获得了本就应该得到的生命而已；而对德雷斯罗萨而言——现在国内一片欢歌笑语。  
人类这个群体当然是趋利避害的，没人不想过得更加美满。现在，德雷斯罗萨的国民生活富足，能够自由地追求亲情友情爱情。没有人是孤独的，就算有孤独的人，也有玩具和他们作伴——这也是我定下的法律。所以人们日夜狂欢，所以人们呼喊着我的名。  
你明白吧？你以为是“正义”的一切，其实并无意义。看看人类吧！只要稍微给他们一点甜头就趋之若鹜，给他们一点疼痛他们就怨天尤人。你知道利库王家的下场吗？利库王当然是无辜的，什么事都没有做错；当然经历过噩梦的人民也是无辜的——无辜的人们正疯狂咒骂利库王家呢！当那些人咒骂利库王的时候，会想到他们全都是一样的人类吗？不会的，人只能看见自己的痛苦和悲伤。柯拉松，你非得相信父亲说过的话，相信什么正义、平等云云……太愚蠢了。  
而那利库王，其实他并不无辜。他一心拒绝力量，嘴上总念叨着和平、国民、人类！所以这就是他的下场。  
而第二件大事，今年，罗作为一个海贼在北海出道了。  
七年前，我成为国王以后，向他许诺，柯拉松的位置我给他留下了，只要他回来就能直接当上最高干部。那时候也许他还没放下你，把电话挂了。但是我并不感觉到生气。因为我知道人是会变的。七年时间，他会改变的。  
所以那小子今年身为海贼出道了，他的海贼团的名字就叫红心。他的标志和我的标志几乎一模一样。在北海，他以死亡外科医生的称号出名，冷血、残忍、狡猾。你明白在当今的世界，我的名号有多响亮、我的势力有多强大吗！  
所以我会原谅他。  
激情是一时的，人骨肉里的特质绝不会改变。我不知道你对他寄予了怎样的期望，也许你希望他成为正义的海军，或者是身为一个普通人度过一生，你以为他一定会被你改变——但是这并不会发生。罗在骨子里和我一样，他有着从最残酷的黑暗里生存下来的意志。你给这个世界留下了一个大麻烦。如果你当年不要多事，乖乖地接受罗只能活三年的这件事的话，就不用面对他这种背叛了。  
你那时对我说，自由。这个词语多么可笑！随着罗当海贼的时间越来越长，随着他一步步地接触到这个世界的本质，他总会在战斗中、在杀戮中一步步回归他的本性。你以为你能“拯救”的了他吗？  
我乐于见证他接下来的成长，多有趣啊！也许等他到了新世界，到了德雷斯罗萨还会和我一同悼念你呢。

说说现在吧。  
家族里又增加了几个新成员。莫奈、砂糖和紫罗兰。莫奈和砂糖是我在你死后拯救的，所以她们也就完全是我的东西了。我给了她们力量，这些年她们为家族做了很多事。莫奈外表那缺乏安全感的懦弱模样最适合做间谍，就像你所做的那样。砂糖吃了童乐果实，她为家族增加了许多劳动力。她直接受到托雷波尔的监视和保护。而紫罗兰，就是这个国家的公主维奥莱特。她是为了救她那无能的父亲一命而主动要求在我手下工作的。不得不说，在这个国家，女人要比男人更勇敢。她的能力很稀有，近些年来为家族干了很多实事。自从离开了那个眼光狭隘的王族，为我工作，她很快就明白了，这世界上还有更伟大的事业值得她投身。她现在也渐渐熟悉了家族的一切，毕竟家族成员内部，是给予对方十成的关爱的。  
我记得你以前和家族里的孩子们关系都挺亲近的吧？现在他们都长大了。巴法罗现在正经营岛内的赌场，打理得井井有条，风生水起——过去我还真没想到，不擅长战斗的他竟还有这方面的才能。但是有个问题，他在赌场里给自己赢的钱，比赌场的收入还多。他这个贪财的毛病总是改不掉。  
德林杰现在也长大了，和你死去那时候的罗一样大了，现在他已经强大到能用他那排斗鱼牙把人的头活生生咬掉了。他是完全按照我的喜好教育出来的，冷血、无情，只相信力量，不在乎什么友情爱情。所以这样的他才强大而没有弱点。不过也有令人头疼的地方——受到乔拉的影响，他的性别认知完全女性化了，只喜欢穿高跟鞋，有时候还会偷偷涂口红。高跟鞋我允许他穿，但是拒绝了他涂口红的请求。  
Baby-5现在还在当小女仆，不过已经是我宫殿里的女仆了。只要她离开宫殿，就会被别人的请求拐跑，逼得我不得不继续让她留在宫殿里，在有任务的时候才派遣她出去。而在宫殿里无所事事的她，只要看见什么地方脏了就跑去打扫，有人想喝茶她就会主动去烧水倒茶。她只能继续当女仆了。  
对了，她还在前几年染上了烟瘾，现在越抽越多，两天就会抽完一包烟。倒不是说她抽烟不好——家族对于家族成员所有习惯都是包容的。但是每次看到她抽烟的样子，我总是会想起你来。虽然她从来不会在点烟时把自己点着，也不会在举枪攻击时一跤摔倒。她和你不一样，她对我百依百顺。我真正的弟弟妹妹就应该像她一样，所以现在我把她当亲妹妹看待。  
其他家族成员，除了塞尼奥尔以外几乎没怎么变，不过我想你根本不想知道他们的事情吧。

现在我还是会每年按时悼念母亲，七年前我将母亲的墓迁回了德雷斯罗萨的国土。她一定会安息，因为她已经安全了，她就在我的国里。  
德雷斯罗萨改变的不仅仅是王权，而是一切。过去在利库王的统治下，这里只是个破破烂烂的穷酸国家。这几年来我下令重建德雷斯罗萨，拆除旧建筑，无数优秀的建筑师争相建起了新奇、华美的高楼。现在的德雷斯罗萨是一个充满风情的美丽国家，比玛丽乔亚美得多。  
这片大海已经平静下来许多年了，大海贼时代的阵痛似乎已经过去了。这里我不得不称赞一下战国元帅的举措——现在大多数的海贼都认为大秘宝不过是一个谎言。  
什么四皇、七武海……怪物凯多再强大，也不过是一颗棋子而已。他以为他能利用我来得到更多力量，殊不知我也在利用他达成我的目的。就让这些怪物们去互相争斗，互相毁灭吧。风正在朝着我吹啊！  
这个时代的毁灭是必然的，由我去做又有什么不好？战争正在缓慢地酝酿着，该发生的总会发生的。即便没有我去毁灭人类，人类最终也会自我毁灭的，因为他们本性里就有一种自我毁灭的倾向。  
也许你会奇怪，明明你都已经背叛我了，为何我还能这样心平气和地和你说话。这是因为我已经原谅你的过错了——死亡确实是一件奇妙的事情。我同情你。有时我确实会想象如果你没有干那种白痴的举动，事情会变成什么样。你本来可以成为我的一生挚爱，但是你将这一切都毁了。  
不过这些也无所谓了，这封信也不过是告诉你一些事实罢了，毕竟这封信什么也不是，也不可能被你收到，你已经是个死人了。

唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥 亲笔

将最后一句话写好以后，他捏了捏自己的鼻梁，将太阳眼镜重新戴了回去，然后将信折了起来。  
会浪费这么长的时间写这么一封毫无意义的信，倒是出乎了他的意料。也许这封信写得太过情绪化了，但是也无所谓，这是一封注定不会有人看到的信。他将信装入牛皮纸信封里，然后将口封住。在信封上写好了“唐吉诃德·罗西南迪收”后，在心中思考了三秒要不要直接用线将这封信割成碎片。随即他叫手下把那个信信果实能力者押了上来。  
“天、天夜叉陛下，您写完了？”那人战战兢兢地看着他，浑身发着抖仿佛一只老鼠，不过多弗朗明哥已经没了逗弄他的心思。  
他将那个牛皮纸信封递给了男人，低笑着说道：“你要是送不出去这封信，可是死罪哦？欺君大罪，会掉脑袋的。”  
“是，是，天夜叉陛下。收件人确实是唐吉诃德·罗西南迪吗？”  
“呋呋呋……没错。”  
确定收件人以后，那男人就拿着信神神叨叨地小声念叨起来，多弗朗明哥还没听清他在说什么，一道绿色的火焰就突兀地将那男人手中的信燃烧殆尽了。  
那男人吓了一大跳，大声说道：“怎么回事，这怎么是给死人的信！”  
“到底怎么了？”多弗朗明哥十分不悦。  
“天夜叉大人，您可没说这封信是写给死人的啊！信信果实给死人寄信，可是会减三年的寿命啊！”男人哭丧着脸说道。  
“什么意思？这封信真的能送到死人手上？”  
“这小的就不知道了，小的哪知道死后是个什么光景啊！但是，这可是三年寿命啊……”  
“你这家伙……怎么不早说？！“多弗朗明哥突然紧张了起来，他不敢想象这种信真叫柯拉松看到了会怎么样，这是耻辱，即便对方已经是个死人！他不该抱着玩玩的心态干这件事！这大概是近几年来多弗朗明哥后悔的情绪最强烈的一次。  
但是转念一想，他没有什么可怕的。柯拉松已经彻底死了。  
“现在能活下去已经不错了，你快滚吧。”多弗朗明哥还是信守了承诺。他招呼着手下把哭哭啼啼的男人扔出了宫殿，他需要一个人安静一会。  
给死人寄信这件事听起来荒谬，但是如果和恶魔果实有关那一切就又那么理所应当，而减寿命则让这件事的可信度更强了。如果那个白痴巴法罗没有急着邀功把这能力者带上来就好了！  
可惜现在木已成舟。他坐回了他的大沙发上，闭上了双眼。无论如何，柯拉松已经死了。死人，不存在的人，什么都做不到，什么都做不了。一切都无所谓的，写这封信只不过是玩乐而已。  
无所谓的。


	13. Untitled

Chapter.11 Untitled 无题  
剧痛，一片空白的脑中只有愤怒在熊熊燃烧。除了生命以外的一切……他的地位、他的家族、他的国家。一切都失去了。  
他又从天上掉到了地上，又一次，失去了一切，就和儿时噩梦一样。他似乎还拥有着生命，但是失去这一切的生命又有何意义？  
他的耳朵还能听到那些人类的欢呼与唾弃。  
可是什么也没有了。一切都被“英雄”击碎了。他杀不光所有人，人们全都离开了。他再也无法触碰他们了，这样的世界仿佛一片空无一物的雪原，生与死没有任何区别。  
想要活着……想要活着。他的生命是应该活在这世界上的！是有价值的、正确的！他应该把那些人全部都杀了，所有人，草帽小子、罗……所有人。他们也确实都死了，母亲死了，父亲死了，柯拉松死了，维尔戈也死了。  
他的胸口中空无一物，没有心，那里只有一片苍白。他的肉身延展出的一切渴望都碎了，那很痛，在一片空虚之中的剧痛。活着又有何意义？如果不能杀死他们，又有何证据能够证明他确实存在？  
生与死没有任何区别了。在他彻底失去意识前，只能感受到这件事。

 

“……多弗朗明哥，醒醒。”  
混沌中划过一丝光。  
是谁的声音？  
多弗朗明哥感觉到意识似乎正在复苏，他竟还活着。  
内脏的剧烈疼痛折磨着他。失去了线的持续修复，他的恢复力已经急剧下降，再也跟不上崩溃的肉体了。全身都被冰冷的锁链缠绕，让人不适的感受提醒着他这是海楼石。身下是坚硬的砖块。不用睁眼他都知道他现在在哪里。  
他不想睁开双眼。  
“多弗朗明哥，我知道你已经醒了。咔嚓、咔嚓。”  
“既然醒了，就不要再装睡了。”  
刚刚那个声音再一次清楚地传入耳中。是谁？  
他睁开了双眼，眼镜已经被打碎。他习惯性想要伸出手遮住眼睛，却动弹不得，只能忍受着光亮，看向阴影前方的站立着的人。  
前任海军元帅，现任海军大督查佛之战国和海军大参谋鹤。  
那个随意穿着衬衫和花裤衩，头发花白的老头正坐在铁栏杆外，嘴里吃着年糕片。而追捕他多年的鹤中将正抱着手臂站在一边，一脸不赞同的表情。多弗朗明哥眨了眨眼，调整了一下意识，努力在脸上挂起了他常有的表情。  
“鹤，战国……”他发现自己的声音嘶哑无比，便顿了顿，等声音恢复正常后继续开口道：“可真是稀奇，阿鹤女士在这里还很正常，没想到战国你还在这儿。前任海军元帅来这里干嘛？”  
“好了，他醒了，小鹤你快出去吧，我有话要问他。快走快走。”战国见状立即开始把鹤往外赶。  
“他可是我押送的犯人，要出去也是你出去。你们有什么话就在这里说吧，我有义务旁听。大督查没权力命令中将。”  
“好吧。多弗朗明哥，如你所见，小鹤不出去，咱们只能就这么谈话了。”说罢，战国又拿出了一片新的年糕片嚼起来。  
“呋呋呋呋呋……”多弗朗明哥眼睛有些痛，他低声笑了起来，“阿鹤女士好歹也是当年在整个北海追着我跑的人，她来倒是合情合理。战国，你是真来观光旅游了？难不成你是来报我当年在七武海会议上戏弄你的部下的仇？”  
那吃年糕片的老头闻言把嘴里的年糕片咽下去，说道：“唔，德雷斯罗萨被你毁成了这样，可没什么地方能让我观光旅游了。被你戏弄的部下也没受伤，放你一马。非要说理由的话……当年阿鹤所有追击你的指令都是我下达的。这个理由足够充分吗？”  
“……”  
这句话让船舱静谧到只有海涛的声音。头痛感一瞬间让多弗朗明哥天旋地转。  
“没错。当年这家伙不知道到底是从哪儿得来的情报，把我从伟大航路的任务里拉出来，让我大费周章地去北海追捕一个新人。”鹤有些无奈地摇了摇头，语气里全是当年接到任务时的莫名其妙。  
“没办法嘛小鹤，情况有些特殊，那时我又指挥不动卡普，跟我同期的只有你了。”  
“……是你？”多弗朗明哥开口时，声音有些不平静。  
战国那衰老的声音回答道：“是啊，唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥……31年前，还是海军大将的我，接到了天龙人的命令，要我去北海抓捕一个小孩，一个闯进了玛丽乔亚又逃离了的小孩。我开着军舰去了，但在找到那个小孩之前，我先遇到了另一个哭泣的小孩。”  
“至今我都无法忘记那哭声，我一直在想，那么瘦弱的躯体里，怎么能盛下那样剧烈的绝望……”  
多弗朗明哥眼睛睁大了一些，31年前，他还记得那时……  
“那时，也许是因为他的哭声极端痛苦——我动了恻隐之心，将他收留了。收留他之后，我才得知了他的真实身份……所以我把这件事瞒了下来。之后我向天龙人汇报，我没有找到那个闯进玛丽乔亚的小孩。”  
“……也就是我，对吧。”  
“是啊。那时身为大将的我没有照顾小孩的空闲，收养他以后，便把他送进了马林梵多的海军福利院……可我依旧把他视为己出。他度过了一段不愿说话的日子，然后……”  
“慢着。”多弗朗明哥的眉头拧了起来，有些咬牙切齿地打断了战国：“当年是你把柯拉松派到我的身边来的。你明知道我们是亲兄弟！战国啊，你这家伙……如果你没有这么做的话，他也不会背叛我了！事情本来不应该发展到……”  
“如果他听了我的命令的话，就不可能去做卧底了！”  
“……”  
“一切都很平静，直到某一日你在北海被通缉了。他开始彻夜难眠。终于有一天他向我申请要去你身边卧底以阻止你。他的态度之强硬，给出的理由之充分让我没有一丝拒绝的余地。他说，做出这个选择全凭他自己个人的自由意志。”  
“什么自由意志！他只不过被一时的正义感冲昏了头脑，明明是个碍事的窝囊废还想当英雄。”  
“后来，某一日，他死了。这些年来我一直想弄清楚他的死因。”  
“呋呋呋呋呋呋呋呋……没错，我杀了他，因为他背叛了我！如果乖乖听我的话，也许他还能在德雷斯罗萨……”  
“你的罪行如今已经天下皆知了，多弗朗明哥。你已经不是国王了。”沉默许久的鹤沉声说道。  
“……”  
战国再次开了口：“如果说，这是一场他自己的战斗的话，那么这场持续了将近20年的、漫长的战斗，终于落下了帷幕。他虽然已经死去，却得到了胜利。”  
“胜利？真可笑，老东西，不要太得意了！柯拉松他竟然敢把枪口对准我。因为他的背叛，我不得已亲手处决了他……他像鬼魂一样缠着我不放。因为他我没有得到过一天安宁！你管这叫胜利？”  
多弗朗明哥忍不住奋力抬起身体，想让战国永远闭上嘴。这些什么都不懂的垃圾，他们根本不明白过去发生过什么。他经历过至福和绝望！什么胜利，不过是柯拉松的幽灵而已……他怎么可能输给父亲那种无聊的思想？  
他们共同沉默地看着这个狼狈的败者。  
最后，战国还是继续开口了：“我不可能说我不讨厌你。你杀死了我视如己出的孩子……但是你也是他从被我收养起就一直默念的兄长。有时候我会想，如果我坚决拒绝了他的请求，事情是不是就不会发展成这样。但是那时的我没法将他的觉悟视作无物。你这种大海上的垃圾无论是活还是死都没有关系。即便如此……罗西南迪都认同着作为兄长的你——即使你根本不配。在回收他的尸体时，我找到了在他身上随身携带的日记。这本日记应该和他一起下葬，但是他写了留言，希望这本日记留在这个世界上，因为他不希望死后不留下一丝痕迹。”  
“你是亲手杀了他的人，于情于理我都不应该把这个给你。可是他依旧认同你作为兄长，而你的确是这世界上他唯一仅剩的家人。也许它有责任将罗西南迪的一切投射给你。”  
战国从自己的海军服口袋中掏出了一个用棕色牛皮纸包着的方块，隔着栅栏扔到了多弗朗明哥身上。随即他仿佛完全失去了继续待下去的理由，当下就转身离开了，根本没有多看多弗朗明哥一眼。  
“站住，战国。把这个收回去！你现在想用他的东西来侮辱我吗？”多弗朗明哥感觉到了强烈的冒犯。  
可战国根本没有理他。他经过鹤时说道：“看管他就拜托你了，小鹤。”  
鹤点了点头，而多弗朗明哥将身上的那个陈旧的牛皮纸小包抖落到身边，一眼也不愿意看它。他没法不去怨恨他。  
鹤坐回了刚刚战国坐过的那张椅子上，这时多弗朗明哥才真正注意到了她。鹤的姿态一如既往地优雅，如同他第一次见到这位女士时。经历了刚刚那一出，多弗朗明哥心中五味陈杂。这位曾追着他跑了三四年的女性……最后，多弗朗明哥还是开腔了。  
“真是想不到我们还会以这样的形式相遇啊，阿鹤女士。”  
“没什么想不到的，一开始决定做海盗的时候，你就应该预料到如今的下场。”  
“你还真敢说下场这个词。过去抓了我那么多年都没抓到，现在借着小鬼们的东风才抓住我……可真是丢海军的脸啊。”  
“当年政府乖乖地妥协，同意让你去做七武海的时候，海军的面子就已经丢光了，索性再多丢一点也没什么了。”  
“……”  
两人之间回归了沉默，他们俩本来就没什么好说的。过了一会儿，鹤又开口了。  
“十几年前，你们唐吉诃德海贼团刚被通缉不久的时候，战国就命令我追捕你了，如今我才知道那个13年前，死在米尼翁岛上的柯拉松竟然就是战国那个不为人知的养子……那时我听战国说他发生了事故不得不从海军中脱离，没想到柯拉松竟然就是他。“  
“原来如此……他竟然用脱离海军这种手段来抹消自己的资料，怪不得我那时没有找到。你们现在满意了吗？他可终于把我拉下来了，获得了胜利！”  
“他早已被你杀死了，多弗朗明哥。我不知道你们过去到底发生过什么……但是，唯有现在的一切完全是你自己造成的，多弗朗明哥。德雷斯罗萨是你自己破坏的，而你的家族也崩溃了。你的残暴、你的凶恶，你的毁灭欲最终招致了你自身的毁灭，这怪不得任何人。这不是你弟弟的错。”  
“你这种过着正常人生活的海兵什么都不会懂。他……”  
“我没有经历过，但总有人经历过，多弗朗明哥。世间不得已很多，但是杀戮是你自己的罪孽。世界上有无数种比杀戮更合适的解决问题的方法。你并不是世界上最悲惨的人，总有人经历过和你一样，甚至比你更深的痛苦。不要把自己想象得太特殊了，人类都是一样的，我们都不过是这个世界上的一粒小石子。”  
“闭嘴……什么人类。我和你们是不一样的。”  
我和自己选择成为人类的父母、弟弟不同。  
鹤终于叹了口气。  
“这么多年过去了，你真是一点都没变。”  
她打开了海楼石监牢的门，走近动弹不得的多弗朗明哥，把一架完好无损的眼镜架在他的鼻梁上。多弗朗明哥嘴里的感谢差点要脱口而出了。这时他才发现自己身上的衣服已经换成了黑白相间的囚服。  
鹤把监牢锁好又坐回了自己椅子。沉默许久后她才再次开口道：  
“战国既然已经把你弟弟的日记给你了，你不打算读一下么？”  
“读？我可一点兴趣都没有。”戴上眼镜后，多弗朗明哥终于感觉自己舒服了一点。  
他调整了一下表情，又颇讽刺地说道：“不过这一路上这么无聊，正好把那个软弱的人是怎么一步步背叛我来当做消遣。”  
鹤脸上也挂上了一抹苦笑。她开口道：“好，我准许将你一只手上的锁链解开。不过你要时刻记着这艘军舰上有些什么人在，不要妄想耍小聪明，多弗朗明哥。”  
而多弗朗明哥将头靠回了冰冷的地砖上。  
他胡思乱想着。今天本来要来好几艘武器运输船，国内武器储量几天前就告急了。好几个国家和大海贼团的船在今天也要来拉之前谈好的货物了。和凯多的最新一批SMILE交易也在日程上了。可是交易港彻底毁了，武器也许被海军以正义之名没收充公了……  
天龙人们现在肯定都在偷偷笑了……多弗朗明哥只要想起他们的嘴脸就感觉到恶心。那些臭虫们总算得逞了……  
他们全部都得逞了。  
柯拉松啊，你也得逞了，你是得到最多的那一个。如果你现在还活着，看到我如今的样子肯定会大笑出声。你满足了吗？这就是你想要的吧。德雷斯罗萨、罗……你可真是把你想要的都得到手了。  
他透过眼镜看向铅灰色的天花板。真可笑，空无一物的活着和死又有何区别？  
他原先所在之处，是将无因混乱归于有序毁灭的平衡点，可一切都毁了。——大风浪要提前到来，那是他的位置，他的，是他一手造就的。他本该处于这场风暴中的台风眼位置，本应该享受着时代的浪潮。他最痛恨做旁观者。  
这是诅咒。鬼魂又一次把他拉入了绝望。如果没有他的话，这一切根本就不会发生！明明是属于过去的阴影，却一直纠缠着他不放。他恨透了罗西南迪。想做人类就乖乖自己去做人类吧，为什么他也得……  
他现在拥有的只剩下生命了，可无力的生命和死亡又有何区别？他看向那本蒙尘的棕色皮面笔记本，透过它，他所见到过去的一切都没有一丝爱存在。  
我恨透了你。  
就让我读一读你，然后嘲笑你吧，我的兄弟，我曾经还以为自己真正“爱”过什么东西。


	14. Estranged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part.2 Estranged  
> Rosinante's diary.

Chapter.12 Estranged  
******  
1507年3月28日晴  
我见到了我的兄长。  
纵使心中有千言万语，在真正看见他的那一刻全都消散了。  
金发朝天梳起，他穿着黑色的西装，变得高大而帅气。他走进房间的时候，整个房间里的人的注意力都集中在了他的身上。他看向我的那一瞬间，我感受到了货真价实的恐惧。  
确实是他。即便我无数次在心中乞求，那个有着唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥的名字的人不是我哥哥、我哥哥不是那样的人，但是那确实是他，他身上的压迫感比起小时候又增强了不知道多少。这是一种难以描述的感觉，即便我们已经14年未见、身上都发生了天翻地覆的变化，在对方靠近的一瞬间，依旧能立刻察觉到他的存在。他的笑容、他的呼吸、他伸出手的样子无一不告诉我，这就是我的兄弟本人。  
然后，他也认出了我。他拥抱了我，我却不知道该如何回应。现在回忆起那个时刻，照射在脸上的太阳光仿佛要燃烧起来。  
我多年未见的兄弟对我说：“你还活着，真好。”可惜其实他不知道，一个活着的我，对他而言、亦或者对我自己而言，都不是什么好事。如果他知道了我现在依然还活着的理由，他会当即杀死我。真是抱歉啊，他依然认为我是他的弟弟呢。  
14年未见，也许这段时间间隔实在太长了。纵然无数次看过他的通缉令，想象过他的情况，真正见到他时，一切又都不一样了。  
刚刚和战国先生进行了简短的通话，汇报了当下的情况，顺便对他报了平安。  
希望一切顺利。  
******  
1507年3月29日  
现在是早上八点半，昨天晚上我们是一起睡的。  
多弗现在已经起床去工作了。即便我们昨天喝酒喝到很晚，他依旧起得很早。严谨的作息时间，他一点儿也不像纵情享乐的海贼，反而和我这个受过严格训练的海兵一样。  
昨天，他告诉了我他的打算。他准备把北海当做根，扎扎实实地在这里发展产业，待到他的势力网遍布整个北海，各个关节都疏通好，能够给唐吉诃德海贼团提供源源不断的资本链时，便一举进入伟大航路。然后他要成为王下七武海、再当上德雷斯罗萨的国王。他说成为王下七武海这需要一点运气，回归德雷斯罗萨则势在必得。德雷斯罗萨只是贫穷的小国，但是我知道，那是800年前唐吉诃德家族统治的国家。  
到底该如何把一个已经有统治者的国家改朝换代？我感到了深深的不安，我不知道他打算怎么办。  
我很想把这一切汇报给战国先生，但是还太早了。只是说一句“我的哥哥想要夺走国家”并不会让一切改变，反而会给战国先生平添麻烦——盯着国家财富的贪婪海贼应有尽有。大海贼时代实在太疯狂了，所有人的欲望都在无限膨胀。也许多弗只是和其他随便说说的普通海贼一样，成不了大气候……  
可这种话连我自己都骗不了。  
昨天晚上我们喝过酒之后，多弗对我说的那些话依旧印在我的心中，无法磨灭。他的欲望膨胀得如此可怕——简直就像一个怪物。那个怪物对我说他要统治一切。这让我觉得可怕。他先说我是他的亲弟弟，然后又掐着我的脖子威胁我死，这让我感受到恐惧。  
我决定不再说话了。我和战国先生约定，如果没有情报要通报，那就每隔三个星期与他固定通话一次。而在他面前，我没办法说出任何一句话。他是一个怪物，而我是一个骗子。我没办法对他表现出任何兄弟该有的爱意，他只让我觉得陌生、觉得恐惧。我没办法绞尽脑汁地编故事，编造出我过去的人生经历，编造出我对他和他的家族的看法。活在虚伪中让我感觉到恶心，可如果强颜欢笑——我根本做不到。所以就用沉默代替所有回答吧。  
在之前我还想象过，回到他身边以后，我应该怎么说、怎么做，怎么假装我还是那个他希望看到的人。我总以为，无论如何，我都是他的弟弟。我一直在思考，在从马林梵多到北海的船上就已经一直在思考，为了不被揭穿而想了很多说话的方式。我想说，嗨，兄长大人。但是我只说出了一句“嗨”。  
你不记得我了吗？我是罗西南迪。  
这些年来我一直在流浪，我通过你的悬赏令找到了你，哥哥。  
我能做你的家族成员吗？  
可我是个海军，我讨厌他的家族，讨厌这里的一切。  
别再变得更加下贱了。只要他能接受我就好，除此之外，任何一句多余的废话都不应该说。对他而言，沉默不语的弟弟大概比能说会道的弟弟更好。他似乎很喜欢我这幅冷漠而暴躁的样子，而我要做的只有顺从着他对我的想象继续演下去。失语症、痛苦、暴虐……只要他这样认为，那就这样继续吧。  
我想要阻止他，而最差的结局也不过是死亡而已。虽然从一开始就把任务会失败当作前提条件是有些消极，可这也许是我一直想做的事情，而我终于开始做了。虽然做起来比我想象中的还要痛苦，可是木已成舟，我已经前无通路，后无归途了。  
******  
1507年4月4日  
算上今天，回到多弗的家族已经整整一个星期了。前几天都没有找到写日记的机会，现在我在去做回归家族任务的小船上，方有时间写写日记。  
这一个星期里，我居住的地方、以及一些生活用品全都安排妥善了，多弗做事的效率很高。那房间面积可观，陈设虽然很简单但也挺不错，离多弗的房间很远，因为那边向阳一排的房子都已经有他的家族成员使用了。有没有太阳无所谓，这房间最大的优点是有窗户。这垃圾场日夜漂浮着燃烧垃圾的黑烟和恶臭，只要一起风，浓烈立体的臭味就会狠狠地打鼻子一拳，让人头昏眼花。总是吸这种烟是非常容易生病的。  
今天多弗给我安排了第一个任务，他说是为了加入家族必须要有的标准流程，做完后我就是正式成员了。随后他安排了维尔戈来监视我。现在维尔戈也是直属于多弗的最高干部之一了，他是红心军的头目。  
开什么玩笑，要是和维尔戈在一起我可能绷不住三秒就要暴露了。从小我就很怕维尔戈，而维尔戈非常敏锐，这很恐怖。我当时立刻拒绝让维尔戈同行。我身上受海军训练的烙印太重了，怎么举枪怎么托枪怎么卸力，还有格斗术……他会发现我到底是什么。  
但是现在我又有些后悔。当时因为紧张没考虑太多，现在回想一下，这么做实在太可疑了。要是我和他同行，至少还能装装样子……再加上我的笨拙，很有可能就能蒙混过关。这太不明智了。  
但是没办法，木已成舟，我得想办法在接下来的日子里不出错。交易日就在明晚，用什么策略阻止那次交易我还没想好。还好，这是黑吃黑，就当做为海军做贡献了。  
******  
1507年4月14日  
又有时间写日记了。  
我正式成为了多弗家族的一员，但是他还没有考虑好让我加入他家族的哪一个军队。他非常相信我。这很奇怪，按道理说这种家族性质的海贼团应当是相当排外的，至少得让我完全获得家族成员的信任，才能教我加入——即便我是他的弟弟，也不应该这样做。他很相信我，我没想象到这件事。到底是我过于习惯用海军的经验思考了，还是这种想法并非一厢情愿呢？是多弗太轻信我，还是我将他想象得过分恐怖了？我摸不清楚他对我是什么看法。  
刚刚做完任务回来那天我冲动地干了件傻事。  
多弗收留了两个小混混，说要让他们当海贼。当时我气不打一处来，把他们俩扔出去了。  
太冲动了。  
无论我的行为是正义之举、还是会反而把他们推入更悲惨的境地，这件事都和我的终极目的相悖，因为我可能会由于这件事露出马脚，然后被他们发现我的动机不纯，最终任务失败。可是我没法忍受，一想到那些孩子们会踏上和我们一样的道路我就没法忍受。枪是泥潭，我只能思考到这里，而更深刻的事情我甚至无法去继续想。  
我不敢去想更深的事情。所谓正义，这种事情永远都不能两全。收起你的同情心吧，世界上是没有那么好的事情的。我已经自顾不暇了。正义这个词语总是随着人的立场变化而改变，可能最后我什么也做不到。每个人都是在失去一些和失去更多之间做艰苦抉择的奴隶，我们都一样。  
而多弗，现在他长大了，变得更加不可捉摸了。他总是挂着微笑，就算是我也已经读不懂他了……他告诉了我一些这14年来发生的事情，他看起来过得很好，总是投身到各种大事件里去，但是他真正的生活是怎样又没有透露一句。  
到最后也没有任何一个人戳穿我是一个骗子，事情就这么定下来了，唐吉诃德·罗西南迪，船长的亲弟弟，失语症患者，是个疯子。他们经常来试探我，有些人看向我的眼神仿佛要把我给生吞活剥了。我知道我很可疑，可他们看我的眼神让我如芒在背。我讨厌他们。  
我没办法用理性去对待他们，有时光是听他们说话我就已经按捺不住想要攻击他们。我老是在想，要是我真正开始说话，会不会在他们面前热血上头，然后一股脑儿地把所有目的都透露出来，然后和他们所有人决一死战。但是我很明白这种想象就是一种逃避，如果通过怨恨和妄想就能逃离当下，那就不用再做我必须去做的事情了。必须去做的事情让人痛苦，但却是必经之路。我将继续保持沉默，做我的本职工作。  
******


	15. Lovesong

Chapter.13 Lovesong  
******  
1507年4月30日  
多弗真的变了许多。多弗现在是个很为人着想的有人情味儿的家族老大。这到底是他真的改变，还是只暂时收起了自己的獠牙？  
会不会是这14年来的回忆让他在我心中变得过分邪恶和庞大？我总会不自觉地想起他年幼时的样子，可他现在却和那时很不一样了……而我也和过去的我不同了。  
我不知道。其实我并不想伤害多弗，可是这样的做法已经是伤害了。  
我回来那天多弗送给了我一件羽毛大衣，黑色的，和他的大衣样子一模一样，只不过他的是粉红色的。很合身，很柔软，很舒服，又很轻巧，我总是想摸摸它，然后不小心把上面的羽毛揪掉几根。不愧是多弗，他真的很会享受。  
我们穿着一样的衣服……  
最近总是感觉疲惫，这是不好的，我应该打起精神来。也许今天我得去一些大城市看看有没有什么音乐唱片卖。多弗会批准我买一堆昂贵又没用的东西吗？拿着我那一堆工资去买吧。我不能再这样每天一个人瞎想了，事情不会因为我想它就自动解决。没办法说话的弊端现在才显现出来，所幸我还有日记可写。  
******  
******  
1507年5月22日  
快一个月没写日记了。这些日子里来都在忙家族的事情。我买了一大堆流行音乐唱片，总算从吵闹和疲乏中解脱了出来。北海别的不怎么样，流行音乐却是世界一流。  
做日常任务、给多弗打下手。他安排我做什么我就做什么——虽然我能做的事情并不多，因为我不能说话。多弗总是对我充满了担忧，前段时间本来说要让我核算账目，但是后来又说我不用做那个了。  
到底是因为他嫌弃我太笨了，还是他依旧在担心我的可信度？两者都很糟糕。他不肯让我看他的账目，我便没法做该做的工作了。不过这样挺好，那些烦人的工作——每天什么都不思考，就这样打一打那些敌人。其实很好。  
他最近安排给我的工作是管理红心酒吧，那个我刚来时弄坏的酒吧。我不太明白他到底是什么想法。但当他带着我过去介绍给那酒吧的店长的时候，那店长的眼珠子都要瞪出来了。多弗很有权威，他只要一开口，那店长的态度立刻软化了。  
这很奇妙。当年看起来随时都会一命呜呼的两个小孩，竟然都活下来了，并且长大了。不对，应该只有我会随时一命呜呼。现在我们兄弟俩的个头超出常人许多，光是站着就给人很大的压迫感，哪像小时候，走到哪里就被人追到哪里。  
客观地看，只从人生这个角度来说，多弗比起我走得更远。他现在有忠于自己的下属，风生水起的生意。他有自己的生存法则，而过去那些发生过的事情，似乎他全都忘了。他闯出了一个新世界来，活得恣意又潇洒。而我，什么都做不好，灰头土脸的，最后竟然以弟弟的身份潜入到他的身边来——因为我是海军，为了正义！这话说起来真动人。我的所作所为又和世界政府有什么不同？  
多弗的人生比起我的人生开阔得多——他敢于闯荡，敢于直面危险，有了什么想法当即就会着手准备；他时时刻刻都是活跃着的，他身上充满了进取心；他一直为了“生”而努力着——而我和他不同，我身上的怯弱和逃避从来没有消失过。  
暂且不提他的那几个家族成员的本性问题——至少多弗给了他的家族成员那么多的关怀，不算上陪同他长大的四个高级干部，连普通的干部他都以家人相称。他变了，和小时候完全不一样了，我却依旧在用最极端的想法揣测他。  
******  
******  
1507年6月11日  
许久不写日记了。这些日子里，我一直都在尝试和多弗交谈。当然，这件事发生在我们俩身上的时候也许称呼为“交谈”并不太合适，他已经彻底认定了我不会说话这件事，而我也同样。  
所以我们的交流是，我把话写在纸上给他看，然后他进行一大段一大段的回答。他会明白我想说的话。有时候我对他说到的事抱有疑问，他会立刻察觉到，然后代替我的嘴问出来，然后给出他自己的解答。多弗懂的事情很多，各国的地理纲要、大国历史、怪异危险的植物动物、海流气象天候，甚至是国际政治学——他全都有了解。就算是记不清的地方，他也会立刻翻书查阅，最后给我一个结论。他总是对事物有很多有趣的见解，听他说话真是令人享受极了，我喜爱听他对我说话。  
所以每次我对他提出一些蠢问题的时候，我都是觉得可耻的。幸运的是，每次他都会十分耐心地与我讨论，而且在我提出异议的时候，他都会细细品评我的意见，并给出他自己的回答。其实我非常羞愧……马林梵多接近世界的中心，有现在世界上最大最好的图书馆，而我却不经常去阅读。我只是沉迷在我的幻想小说和浪漫主义诗篇中——没怎么好好学习。航海术、国际政治、地理学等等各种海军的考试，我都是擦着及格线过的，甚至是靠着监考人阅卷人（包括战国先生）对我的放水和战友的帮助才考过的。  
他们对我真的很好。我还记忆犹新，有次战国先生拿着我的数学试卷，看到我因为把一道题的上一问本来算对的答案在接下来的计算里抄错，而导致后面的答案全部算错时，他那啼笑皆非的表情。粗心马虎这个毛病这辈子也没办法治好了。  
这是最让我感觉到惭愧的一点：多弗成长的环境没什么太好的学习机会，他没有家庭，没有身份，只有打打杀杀，但是他依旧学习了这么这么多的东西，再反观我，明明有那么好的学习环境，却没学下什么。他的反应真的很快啊，每当说出一件有疑问的事情，我还没反应过来，他就立刻意识到事件之中的矛盾性，并开始立刻着手解决。能够立刻着手解决是我最羡慕他的一点。  
这段时间没什么大事发生。我的工作实在太清闲了，我不知道是不是多弗刻意不给我安排工作，不知道他是什么想法。他现在谈生意每次都要拉着我让我在一旁听着他谈，看他是怎么压榨对方榨取最大利益的，而且还要特别骄傲地给对方介绍“看啊，这就是我弟弟”。那些人被他逼得连连擦汗却又不敢对他怒目而视，只好一个个都瞪着我……  
多弗能多来看看我真好。我知道他非常忙，但是他总能抽出时间来陪我。  
******  
******  
1507年7月16日  
昨天是我的生日。  
前几天多弗问我，我的生日想怎么过的时候，我都没意识到生日竟然到了。我没料到多弗还记得这一天，连我自己都不在乎了。他知道我讨厌和人待在一起……所以他把15号的工作安排全推了。他说在当天一切听我的。我实际上也没什么奢求——不过我一直一直想和他一起看电影，  
于是昨天我们两个窝在一起看了一整天电影。  
这种生活其实很堕落……昨天一整天都是多弗教厨师把披萨牛排海鲜饭送到房间里面，而我们俩一直窝在沙发里看电影，饿了就吃，困了就休息，开心了就喝杯红酒。前几天我和他跑去影像电话虫音像店里买了一大堆我和他各自喜欢看的电影，然后昨天的观看顺序基本就是一部我喜欢的，一部他喜欢的。  
然后我们俩昨天六点就起床了，然后看了七部电影[七部电影对应现实中的电影分别是：《罪恶之城》、《攻壳机动队》、《生命之书》、《弓》、《乌鸦》、《心慌方》、《绿里奇迹》。最后一部未看的电影是《黑暗中的舞者》。]。  
是啊，七部。一整天我们俩都窝在黑暗的房间里，疯狂地看电影。  
第一部电影是我选的。那是一部我喜欢了好几年的动作犯罪电影，一些活在泥潭中的人们去对抗真正恶人的电影，残忍酷烈，冰冷悲伤。不过在多弗的眼中，这部电影大概幼稚得像个小孩吧……打打杀杀，很多血腥画面，而我则会坐立不安地指着某个画面向他表达我最喜欢这个。现在回想这其实是一件很傻的事情，多弗行为之中的暴力比电影里要强，而我喜爱的电影则是虚假而安全的暴力刺激。有些事情细想起来很可怕，但是如今没必要细想，因为我和他在看电影呢！那之后多弗只是像安抚小孩一样摸了摸我的头，然后说，是挺好的。我的哥哥啊。  
第二部电影根据多弗说，是他认为相当有意思的一部。故事大概讲述的是一个机械改造人探讨自身意义，也可以算是动作电影那一类，虽然整个故事我都没太看懂。但是多弗清楚是什么意思。他对我说：“在虚假的电影里探讨意义是没意义的。你记得当年我们俩有一整套会动的城堡玩具兵吗？那时候明明你看起来很想过来玩的样子，但就是抱着你的玩具兔子不撒手，像个小姑娘一样。”这个混账怎么能这么说话呢？原来可是他因为不想让我抢他的国王地位而把我封为城堡第一大臣——我才不想当大臣呢。  
看完以后我们休息了一会，然后开了瓶红酒，边喝酒边看下一部电影。这实在太堕落了，早上起来我们就开始喝酒了。  
第三部电影是我在音像店看到的一部看起来花花绿绿很热闹的电影。那是德雷斯罗萨的电影公司拍摄的。那故事很美，而且很浪漫，欢欣而自由。里面的人在相互微笑，我永远都喜欢勇敢的人。我原先就知道世界上有一些国家有着在纪念亡者的那一天大肆庆祝的风俗，什么死亡以后的铭记之地、遗忘之地……但这还是一部爱情电影。那故事里有些语言是我们从小就懂得的语言，而播到了接吻的画面时，我就浑身僵硬地转过身不敢看了——我总是不太会面对这种温情的画面，可这一次多弗就正陪着我。我想贴近他却又不敢直视他，他的嘴唇每一次在我耳边吐出的呼吸都让我头晕目眩，我不知道这是怎么了。很矛盾，这是一种罪恶，我总想靠近他更深、更深的地方。可是我们是兄弟，兄弟应该怎样做呢？  
看完那部电影就到午餐时间了，我们吃了海鲜饭、生火腿片和奶酪蘸蜂蜜。我总是讨厌披萨那类油腻的食物，喜欢吃素的、清爽的。多弗总说我应该生活在和之国那个国家，那里的人都喜欢把梅干放在米饭上吃。但是海鲜饭是不一样的，没有人会不喜欢海鲜饭。  
吃完饭我们休息了一会儿，然后又继续我们的唐吉诃德马拉松电影节。第四部电影是多弗选的，他说他一直想看看这部电影，但是平日里却一直没时间看。而剧情讲述了一位美丽少女的遭遇，她一直被一个老人当作妻子和女儿养在一艘船上，直到一位少年闯入她的生活，二人产生爱情后逃离这里。那老人总是用一把弓箭射穿侵犯他领地的人，从而挡住女孩儿的自由。多弗和我看完以后双双陷入了沉默，什么话也没说。这大概是一个很朴素的关于爱的故事，可是这份渴求实在太卑微了，我觉得爱不应该是这样卑微的模样。  
就算是我，也想象过爱，可是那些想象总让我有种罪恶感。倘若我也能无视世界所有规则去自由地爱与自由地不爱，拥有那种像是坚硬的珍珠的爱——我甚至会偷偷地咀嚼“放荡”这个词语。可这些热情自由又罪恶的想象一直都是想象，即便在青春期我也没有体会过这样的爱，什么样的女孩会喜欢一个沉默寡言又总是犯傻的人呢？就算过去曾短暂地得到一个女孩的青睐，却依然在谈了一个星期的恋爱以后被她甩开。而同性的事情我根本没有想过，即便我偷偷看过人妖王国卡玛巴卡发行的那些禁断爱情小说……如果爱就是亲密关系的话，那么只有多弗，只有他在我身边。  
之后我们看了第五部电影。那是我选的，是我一直非常喜欢的一部，以前翻来覆去地看了很多遍。那讲述的是一个被枪杀的男人从坟墓里爬出来然后复仇的故事。多弗的评价依旧是老老实实的“不错”，这让我有些沮丧。不过他对我说里面的大反派，那对想要整座城市燃起混乱的火焰的兄妹，就像我和他一样。可是那对兄妹会接吻。其实，如果只是想象的话，想象我和他，只有我和他，活在一片即将焚尽的地方，我们看着毁灭而我们也即将被燃尽，而在死亡之前我们会疯狂地接吻或者做些别的，然后看着面前的一切与我们共同毁灭……那时我没有把这样的想象告诉他，我喜欢和他在一起的感觉，那感觉如同自由。  
就那样拥抱着过了好一会儿，我们才磨磨蹭蹭地去看第六部电影。那是一部多弗选的恐怖片，他说，那是人性。那电影剧情我不想再提，却一直忘不了两句台词：“——外面是什么？”“——无限愚昧的人性。”那故事实在太过压抑了，总是能起到一棒打醒我现在快乐的幻觉的作用。可是我已经不想再更多地思考那些复杂的、苦闷的事情了。那些事情令我头痛，让我痛苦，就让我先短暂地占有目前的快乐吧。  
最后一部电影，我挑选的最后一部。我不知道我为什么会选那一部，现在依旧觉得很傻，但我想我在乎的是，给他看我最爱的电影这件事本身。我爱那部电影，我无法克制地流泪，一直流泪到了最后，到了多弗不得不开口对我说，要是不想看就别看了。那是一部关于牺牲的电影。其实最后原本还有一部多弗选的电影，他说那是他非常喜欢的电影。他对我说我们不看了，去睡觉。  
我会流泪，而他把这眼泪拭去。  
我们就这么去睡觉了。  
******  
******  
1507年8月22日  
昨天晚上我们跳舞了。  
听起来很奇怪吧，这似乎根本不是多弗会做的事情，但是我们还是跳了。不是什么困难的舞蹈，没有任何规则。当我在房间里边放着音乐边发呆时，多弗进来了。那时我本来急着想要把音乐关掉的，我不想让他知道我喜欢什么，风靡北海的流行天后——多弗喜欢听那些在剧院里演奏的音乐，那对他来说是一种放松，他品味一直很好——可是多弗还是阻止我了，他用一种略微惊讶的表情看着我，问我：“你喜欢这个？”那时候我迅速地写了一张纸条，我想写“随便听听”，但是还没写完多弗就又说，挺好，不错。于是我便把那张纸扔进了垃圾桶，没再去管音乐的问题，让乐声继续打开着了。  
昨天晚上原本并没有什么事情要做，我也是像往常一般窝在房间里面过属于自己的生活而已。那是鼓点强烈的跳舞音乐，歌词也不过是情情爱爱。多弗那时候也很开心的样子，将衬衫松松垮垮地穿在身上，而后来他把领带扯掉了扔在一旁。音乐很强烈，后来音量又加大了一点，然后我们跳起了舞来。  
不，也许根本不叫舞蹈，我们就是站了起来配合着音乐扭动身体而已。他注视着我，我注视着他，我们俩的衣服都穿得乱七八糟的。我抓着大衣的边角，很柔软。他很有分寸地晃动着，他的身体很灵活，而我的身体僵硬，但他没有笑我。天气很热，跳到最后我们浑身是汗。  
可那又怎么不是舞蹈呢？我和他，我和他的感受是一样的，我们都感受到了低音震动皮肤血管和神经的感觉。我的房间里有酒和杯子，我们去倒一杯烈酒喝下，然后继续跳，也许边喝边跳，酒都被洒了出来，洒在身上，洒在地板上。这几个月来我的酒量已经变得很不错了，已经能够享受那种令人愉快的微醺感了。  
最后我们俩晕乎乎地倒在床上，多弗用线关闭了音乐，每到这种时候都想感叹他的能力真好用。  
晕乎乎，头晕目眩，那一刻我和多弗确实在风中一起旋转。  
歌曲里有一句歌词：“没人阻挡我们的派对。”那时我其实想知道，我们在房间里音乐放这么大声会不会引来其他家族成员的抗议，但是我又不想去问了。我天旋地转，整个人都不想动弹，只想瞪大眼睛看着他。他躺在我的旁边，和我面对面，在他脸上的其实还是专属于多弗朗明哥的表情，但是又有些不一样。他嘟哝着：“不错，偶尔这样一次也挺好。”可我想让他闭嘴，这个全世界最自负的混蛋，这个总要把一切娱乐活动都当做一种体验的混账——因为他分明和我是同样的感受！他却总把这归类于“偶尔这么放纵一次也不错”，每次都做作得像个不知道哪里来的大家长。但是躺在床上时我一点也不想和他吵架，我不想抬笔写字更不想说话，我就只想看着他。我用手捂住了他的嘴，然后我对他笑了一下，他便也对我笑了一下。  
这时候他的笑一点也不像他了。  
可是我们也不用说话了，那时候我喝得有点多。等我们身上的汗都干了以后，他就离开了。  
******  
******  
1507年10月12日  
大概还有个十来天就是多弗生日了，而我快两个月没有写日记了，今天又写起来的原因大概是我最近糟糕的精神状态的缘故。  
我又开始无法抑制地一支又一支抽起了烟。我原本没什么严重的烟瘾，现在却总是控制不住自己用手掏出烟盒点一支的欲望。现在我的房间里所有显眼地方都放着火柴和打火机，因为它们总是莫名其妙地消失不见。抽烟不是什么好习惯，我明白，对肺不好，我还老是不小心点着我的大衣。  
我觉得很难受，虽然这听起来像无病呻吟，但我每次抽了一根烟，精神获得了暂时的放松和平静后，我只觉得更难受了。我已经不知道我现在到底应该做什么了。我告诉我自己，不应该这么继续下去了，但是自己对自己说这种话一点用都没有。  
而多弗，多弗还是那个多弗，他其实也没有因为我而产生什么特别的变化。我已经完全厌倦欺骗了。我觉得我应该把这一切都理清楚，海军的事，多弗的事。我想要对他坦白，我想要告诉他我从开始到最后都会是个叛徒，可是我却不知道怎么开口。我已经缄默不语了半年——我竟坚持了半年。  
既然怀抱着感情，就应该诚实地告诉他我的恨与爱。可这是我万万做不到的。因为闭上嘴，我总是能够继续怀有现在的幸福，就这样逃避着沉默活下去，而说出来的话，我就会变成那个背叛了信仰、背叛了他、背叛了我自己的人。可就算这样，我依旧想说出口，这种冲动一直在折磨我，抓挠我，最后逼着我点起另一支烟。  
******  
******  
1507年10月24日  
我真的喝多了。多弗现在就在我背后的床上睡着，而我竟然坐在这里写日记。  
我祈祷着他不要醒来看到我在做什么，但是他今天或许真的累了，就算我刚刚一下子把墨水瓶打翻到地下摔碎了，他也只是嘟哝了一句叫我小心点便继续睡了。我在这里坐着，看着背后正在睡觉的他。今天是他的生日，不对，准确来说应该是昨天，现在早就过了零点。我们一起庆祝，最后他留下了，留在这里，留在这个红心酒吧，睡在属于我的小房间里——我的床上。现在大概凌晨三点。  
可是我为什么在这里写东西呢？他就在我的背后。生日结束以后我们喝了一杯又一杯，简直是把酒泡到了脑子里。而我看着他，他是那样陌生，陌生到最后我甚至不敢再看他一眼。但是我待在这里哪怕是写一个字，都想回过头去看一眼他。他也会流露出脆弱。  
今天他跟我说，维尔戈有机密任务，要离开家族，而柯拉松的职位将由我接收。我心里乱极了。该来的总会来的，表面上的平静不会一直保持下去的。  
我没法好好写字了。  
未来就压在我的身上，我的面前，而我却无法对他做任何事。我不知道到底该怎么办，我的任务怎么办，这个家族怎么办，这个世界怎么办，我该怎么办？我想对他说话；当我看向他的眼眸时，能看到其中隐藏的火焰。他就像一座活火山，而我愿做火山口冷冽的水。  
******  
******  
1507年11月21日  
昨天夜里我们做爱了。  
我，和多弗。我和我的亲哥哥，我的多弗。我们像性爱机器一样不知疲倦地做爱了。  
昨天依旧寒冷，北海冬日的大雪永远不知停歇。基地里烧着壁炉，那时我们走过燃烧成金红色的火光。我们手上的皮肤接触着，不可知的联系指引着我们继续。我和他的皮肤仿佛融为了一体。  
昨天我成为了柯拉松。他走过来和我接吻，自然而然，我们便唇舌相接。所有的执着和痛苦都在一瞬间被击碎了，我感觉到我失去了一切，却又心甘情愿。相当自然，我爱他，我想要靠近他，当他的皮肤和我的皮肤贴在一起时我感觉滚烫的火焰就从他的指尖绽放，然后随着血管将沸腾的血运向全身，运向我的脑子，燃烧尽我的一切。一个时刻我都不愿意多做一件事，我只想贴着他。  
我爱他。  
这样的生活是不值得歌颂的，当我就处在幸福本身中的时候是不应该去歌颂幸福的。可是我还是想对他说，我为他写了首笨拙的小诗：

爱人，为何忧愁？  
你的一切都映入我的眼眸  
苦涩的泪水，我将拭去  
不安的恐惧，我将赶走

爱人，为何忧愁？  
过去的一切都将过去  
当我拥你入怀时  
爱闪烁出金红一片


	16. Scary Monsters And Nice Sprites

Chapter.14 Scary Monsters And Nice Sprites  
******  
1507年12月26日  
来多弗基地的小孩一直络绎不绝。前几天又有一个，是个小女孩，她被我欺负了三天，竟然都没跑。她虽然怕我，却根本没有怨恨我，更没有离开。  
她是多弗亲自带回来的，瘦瘦的，可怜巴巴的，现在身上又满是被我打出来的淤青。我实在不忍心继续打下去了。不知道她经历过什么，现在只要有人请求她，她就会全心全意地为那个人服务。我质问过多弗，她只是个没实力的小女孩儿，为什么还要带她回来，而多弗则答非所问，说她正好能当我们俩的妹妹。  
要是他不愿意说真实想法，我一点办法也没有。我打算停手了，我赶不走她。  
现在家族对我的印象是：“会不由分说地殴打小孩的人渣”……唉，我都不好意思自称海军了，我简直比多弗这些海贼都要过分。就算我下手有自己的分寸，但是也很痛吧……真对不起了。  
但是就算不想这样对他们，我却不得不这样继续。因为他们还只是孩子啊……到外面乞讨过活都比在这里拿着枪打打杀杀好。我只希望他们不要太恨我。不，要恨的话他们恨我就好了，都是因为我打他们，才没让他们把握住未来。我希望他们不要仇恨整个世界。  
多弗在别人面前介绍我时都说：“这是我亲弟弟，这家伙可是有相当严重的暴力癖的，别被他逮住了。”  
我必须承认有些时候我是看着某些人的行为举止就来气，一冲动拳头就上去了——这都是以前在海军的时候，跟教官们学下的坏习惯。这些教官包括泽法老师、卡普中将，他们说：“海兵就是要热血！现在就去爬绳索500圈！燃烧青春吧！完不成下午不许吃饭！”导致我每天晚上都累得要死，浑身酸痛，倒头就睡。  
抱怨归抱怨，我还是相当感激他们的训练的。刚到马林梵多的时候，我每天晚上都会做噩梦，并因此整夜整夜睡不着，这持续了很多年。同时我的身体素质相当差，动不动就会病倒。小时候抵抗力很差，再加上每天都不开口说话，身体不舒服全部自己忍着，因此每一年的流行病都会让我病倒，甚至有好几次生命垂危……我这种病秧子待在一年没几个人会感冒的海军本部简直是一个奇迹。  
青春期以后，因为开始接受训练，我便不再做噩梦，也不再生病了。每天都被各种又累又烦的训练折磨着，一回宿舍便动都没法动弹一下的人，哪里还有什么精力做噩梦。  
现在想想，8岁那会儿我还是太傻了。要是那时候我就开始在睡前狂做500个俯卧撑，也许早就摆脱了噩梦和疾病吧。  
话说回来，我过去还发过誓，如果以后要由我来教育年轻海兵的话，我绝对不会选择暴力教育法，而是选择以德服人以理服人，结果现在我也走上了揍小孩的老路……人生啊……  
我总是希望自己那些行为能影响到多弗的生意，无论如何，所有努力都是值得的。我很希望那个小女孩能乖乖跑掉。  
******  
1508年2月1日  
今天我干了回归家族以后最蠢的事。  
多弗打算明天就让那个小女孩正式成为家族的一员……她被命名为baby-5。她明天就要成为家族的一员，然后吃下多弗为她准备的恶魔果实——武器果实。  
那个女孩，baby-5才8岁啊！而且给予她的还是这种战斗系果实！多弗到底是怎么想的？  
算了，我知道他的打算。这个女孩现在完全就是一个只要被人需要就会舍生忘死的孩子，但现在还有救的，如果她真的成了家族成员，一切就都晚了。到时候就算她想离开也没办法离开了。  
所以我今天没忍住，把她抓到了一个没人的僻静角落，然后，对她说话了……  
想到这件事儿我就想打自己一巴掌，你怎么能这么冲动。  
不过接下来发生的事情我并不后悔。  
我对她开口，让她赶快离开多弗身边。她很惊讶，说我柯拉松是不是个骗子，我说我不是骗子，我没有说过谎。  
我看她似懂非懂地点了点头，感叹了一会儿小孩真好骗，然后接着我就对她说，你这种小女孩儿是不应该待在多弗身边的。我对她说，她应该去上学，去过和正常小孩一样的生活，而不应该在这里打打杀杀的。  
然后她说，可是，这个世界上再也没有别的需要她的地方了。她的母亲不需要她这样只会吃饭，不会干活的孩子，抛弃了她。如果她从这里离开的话，世界上最后需要她的人也就没有了。她说，这样她就生不如死了。  
我震惊了。  
她对我说：“如果柯拉松大人真的真的需要我离开的话，我一定会做到的。可是我真的真的不想离开少主大人，少主大人他需要我啊……”  
她说这句话的时候流下了眼泪。  
我这时候才意识到……baby-5只是一个8岁的小女孩儿。她才8岁啊！本来就流亡在外，无依无靠，如果她从这里离开的话，又能到哪儿去？她孑然一身，从这里离开以后如果遇到了人贩子怎么办？他们只要请求她，她就一定会微笑着和他们走，她甚至都没有一点点反抗的欲望和思想！她的心就像一个空洞，在这个空洞被填补好之前让她离开等同于把她推进地狱里去。  
最重要的是，她对我说：只要我需要她离开，她就立即离开。  
听她说完这句的时候，我就立即明白了，如果我说我需要她离开的话，我的行为和那些以“需要”之名诱骗她的人又有何区别？我只不过是另一个、为了达成自己的目的用对方的软肋威胁她的人啊！  
所以我当时没忍住很大声地回答道：“你在说什么傻话！我根本不需要你做这些！”  
她一下子就哭了，任凭我如何解释“我的需要不是那种需要，我是想要你凭借自己的自由意志做事”，她都没有反应。也是，小小的孩子，才8岁，又哪里懂得什么自由呢？我8岁时也根本不懂，8岁的我也只知道怎样能让自己不那么痛苦，就怎样。  
她现在又处在怎样的痛苦中呢？  
也罢，现在的她留在多弗身边，是一件好事。多弗对家族成员的保护，能让她在成长的这些年不遭受太大的危险。只希望我能够多多熏陶她，让她能够在成长的过程中渐渐觉醒，渐渐明白自由的意义，等她再也不会因为别人的一句“我需要你”就为对方做任何事情的时候，再由她选择离开或者留下吧。等她变得强大的时候，也就能离开了吧。  
在此之后她一直抽抽搭搭地问我：“柯拉松大人真的不需要baby-5吗？我会做得很好的，做得很好，绝对会让你满意的，请不要不需要我呀！”  
我心痛极了。我真的很想对她说一句，傻孩子，别哭了，我很需要你。但是我的良心让我沉默。如果我没办法让别人改变对她的态度，但是至少我自己的做法要对得起良心。我是绝对不会对她说出“需要你”这句话的，我希望我的行为能让她明白些什么。所以我只是沉默着，蹲下身摸着她的头安慰她。我什么话都没说。  
而她最后也渐渐明白了些什么，停止了哭声。  
后来我对她说，她可以不用叫我柯拉松大人的，我不喜欢这个称呼。  
而她问我，要不要她帮我保守秘密。聪明的小鬼头，她很清楚，如果我说我需要的话，就相当于我说“我需要你”了。所以我绞尽脑汁了一番，对她说：“如果你能帮我保守秘密，我就每周都给你买冰淇淋吃。”  
所以她有点儿失落，然后又因为冰淇淋打起了精神。  
小孩真好骗。  
接着到了晚上我就没有骗小孩的罪恶感了。这个臭小鬼！她大概是因为从我这里得不到需要而对我有了一些微妙的怨恨，故意给我倒了一杯滚烫的热茶。那时候我喝了一口就喷出来了。  
我怕烫又粗心，所以从来都不吃太烫的食物，喝太烫的饮料——因为必定会被烫到。而她看准这一点故意这么做，这个臭小鬼太可恨了！  
我和她都知道，如果我说“我希望你以后能给我倒放凉的茶”就已经是需要她了，她会得逞的。我才不会让这个小鬼得逞呢，就算天天被茶烫都无所谓！  
而好消息是，她对我的称呼变成了“柯拉先生”。说实话我听到这个称呼的时候，整个人心里都暖暖的。她也许有一点认同我吧。  
******  
******  
1508年3月2日  
又来了个怎么打都打不跑的小混蛋。  
是个穿的破破烂烂的男孩，一个恶魔果实能力者，长得挺憨厚，内心却挺狡猾。多弗看重恶魔果实能力者，如果他不自己跑掉的话，加入家族也只是时间问题。  
那个臭小鬼被我揍了几次以后，只要我在基地里的时候，他就提前躲得远远的，一看见我走过去就立刻用转转果实能力飞上天。说起来，他刚刚到家族的时候还不会用果实飞行，只能当当人体风扇，结果在上次我把他从窗户扔出去的时候，他惨叫到半路突然就飞起来了——虽然随后他就一头撞到了墙上。  
之后这小子就开始用一种崇拜混合着恐惧的眼光看我——这还真得“感谢”多弗！那时他恬不知耻地走过来对巴法罗说，“柯拉松这是在锻炼你，你要好好感谢他”，而巴法罗竟然还傻乎乎地答应了，说“哎，谢谢柯拉松大人”。多弗和巴法罗也真是的，他们俩到底是真傻还是假傻？  
昨天他第一次听琵卡开口说话，很不要命地笑出声了，气得琵卡当场开始打他，差点就把他打死。巴法罗再怎么会偷奸耍滑，也只是个14岁的小鬼，他怎么能遭得住这种待遇？我实在看不下去了就挡了一下，而我挡没用，多弗是看见我挡了才叫停琵卡的。  
如果琵卡能把他揍到长记性让他赶快跑掉也好啊，结果我又因为心软了挡了一把，如果我没管闲事的话他现在应该早离开家族了。  
现在巴法罗正在乔拉的照顾下疗伤，我都能听见乔拉在那儿一边照顾他一边絮絮叨叨着“少主”、“最高干部”、“权威”等等话。真是不知道现在这些小鬼，一个个都是图什么。都怪这“大海贼时代”，那些游手好闲的愣头青总是络绎不绝，想加入唐吉诃德海贼团的、想自己的海贼团受到多弗庇护的、还有想来和多弗做交易的……当海贼不是儿戏，这种死孩子，来一个我打一个，来一双我打一双，来一个团伙我就把这团伙全揍跑！小小年纪不干点好的，真是的。  
再怎么说我也在海军本部见过世面，那些大海贼团想加入旗下可没这么容易。他倒是可以毫无罪恶感地把他们的生命当抹布用，但是我不行。  
******  
1508年3月14日  
我快被那两个臭小鬼折腾死了！！！  
不知道baby-5暗地里对巴法罗说了什么（希望她千万不要透露我会说话这件事），总之现在这两个臭小鬼一点也不怕我了，天天在嘴里左一个柯拉先生，右一个柯拉先生叫着——要是他俩是真的尊敬我倒还好了，问题却是baby-5天天就想着怎么欺负我，而巴法罗作为她的恶作剧好帮手，天天给她提供蔫招损招，我简直要被他们折腾得神经衰弱了。  
而多弗笑呵呵地跟我说，孩子们喜欢我是好事。  
好你个大头鬼啊！  
最开始他主动说要帮我收拾小鬼们的时候我心软了……这就叫一失足成千古恨。  
这两个粘人的小家伙，我真是恨得牙痒痒的。为什么不从这里离开啊！真没办法。  
对了，家族小屁孩大队又增加了，是一个半鱼人小婴儿。baby-5前几天和巴法罗去海岸边玩儿的时候发现的，然后他俩就把他抱回了基地抱到了多弗面前祈求少主大人养大他。我现在都忘不了那时候多弗精彩的表情，可他自己挖下的坑总得自己填，baby-5和巴法罗再怎么说已经是正式的家族成员了，而他们的诉求，作为少主是要回应的。所以最后多弗一脸无奈地让一堆臭男人里面唯一的女人乔拉来照顾那个孩子。他们给他起名叫德林杰。  
“不是很好吗？斗鱼人的血统可是相当强悍的，交给我教育，我一定会把他教育成家族强大的武器。”多弗后来是这么在高级干部会议里说的，可我分明在他完美的家族老大外表下看出了一丝无奈。而我庆幸的事情是，德林杰还小，不会和那两个小混账同流合污一块折腾我了……  
柯拉松啊柯拉松，你作为大人的志气呢？  
算了，看在我当年欺负他们欺负得那么狠的份上，想整就整吧，虽然我还是会打他们。这点我是不会妥协的，我可不会放任他们俩随便欺负我。  
******


	17. Change

Chapter.15 Change  
******  
1508年3月28日  
如果看一个人的眼睛，能否从他的眼中看出灵魂？  
北海的春天来得很晚，冰雪的水汽渗入了房间里所有的角落。很多时候多弗都坐在他的沙发上处理他的那些文件、财务明细表、合同，还有那些枯燥乏味的岛志。  
我想说话，就打开隔音罩偷偷说话。而他通常不会发现，他从来都没有发现过，也许是我伪装得太好了，但很可能是他根本懒得理我。但这无所谓，我快坚持不下去了。  
已经整整一年了，我回到这个家族，这一年来我说过的话不超过一百字。一年前我还认为除非是我疯了才会开静音罩练习说话，可现在的我已经这样做了。我张口说了些乱七八糟的事情，生活、责任、过去……所有的秘密。  
但是我还不能开口，我还不能把这些话都说出来。天知道我多想把所有事情都告诉他，我快要被逼疯了——可是，我并不觉得我能承受风险。  
收集证据，然后交给海军，我当然在做着，非常消极却又强迫自己继续做着。可是那又有什么用呢？我一点也不想把他关进监狱，我怎么能夺去他来之不易的自由呢？  
如果有一天他真的进监狱了，我希望我能和他一起服刑——战国先生会很生气吧，但我也没有做回海军的资格了。我的手上也沾了血，根本不是正义了。也许那时候，我才会向他坦白我是混到他身边的海军，就是为了抓他才回到他身边的，而他会气炸了想把我杀掉，想这辈子都不见我，他会恨我，而我则一直黏在他的身边希望他原谅我——诸如此类。  
也许我直到最后都不会暴露身份，如果可以的话，就让这个谎言伴随我们一生吧。  
******  
1508年4月12日  
我有时会感到困惑。不，我经常感到困惑然后去思考。  
虽然我和他是兄弟，但这不能阻挡他对我的性吸引力。我和他应该是情人——可对多弗而言又如何？我，永远是他不成器又顺从的弟弟，甚至他和我上床都有可能是为了更好地控制我。有时候我甚至想要问他，你到底是不是个人？我的意思是，他有些时候表现得过于非人了——简直像个怪物。  
我竟然真的把怪物这个词写出来了。这是个非常过分的词语，但是我有些时候却忍不住这样认为。我很害怕。  
他的冷漠和疏离实在是太完美了，完美到我找不到一丝破绽。我的意思是，就算他在家族成员面前表现得温暖而富有人情味，但是我们私下在一起时有时他会用相当可怕的口吻和我说一些事。这其实很糟糕——他怎么能在别人面前表现出那么完美的温情之后，又表现出如此强烈的冷漠？对他而言，身边的人事物并没有特别的区分，我不过正好是他眼中能做完美情人的家伙而已。并不是我们的感情怎样炽烈，而是他觉得我们的关系应当如此，而这就发生了。他对我说，爱的感觉全都是大脑的欺骗，我们是不需要爱的，然而更悲哀的是我就是他所说的爱的奴隶。我没办法抑制这种爱意，这份要燃烧我的感觉一直在驱使着我。我每天都在寻找他冷漠的缺口，他的弱点，如果我寻找到了这份弱点，也许我就能阻止他，至少用爱来……可我一直都没有找到。  
也许事实就是这样，没有任何事物能伤害多弗朗明哥。正因为他什么也不在乎，所以他无坚不摧。但这一切不应如此，也许我应该保持平静，接受事实。可是我怎么能做到？  
******  
1508年4月18日  
今早的最高干部会议，我第一次得知多弗全部的计划。  
以前我只知道他要成为德雷斯罗萨的国王，却想不到他要用怎样的方法。但是他告诉我他有能在一天之内夺取德雷斯罗萨、并让所有国民对他俯首称臣的秘策……我不知道到底是什么秘策。但是德雷斯罗萨是一个贫穷而和平的小国，人民对王国极度信赖。要想在这样的国家内一夜之间成为他的东西，他到底要怎么做？  
我心中有一个猜测，但是那个猜测实在太黑暗、太恐怖、太残虐，甚至光是想象都无法做到……  
神啊，如果你真的存在的话，我到底该怎么办？  
******  
1508年4月26日  
这些日子一直夜不能寐，我不知道该怎么办。我以为没人能很快就夺取一个国家，我一开始以为我的时间还多。我以为我还有那么多年能够待在他身边想办法改变他——并不是我对我自己的影响力有什么错误的判断，而是，如果我面前有很多很多年的话，我就能在漫长的年月里慢慢地阻挠这件事，也许我会成功。但是不一样了。多弗能在一天内就让一个国家改朝换代。  
我该怎么办？我到底应该怎么做？  
战国先生是不会相信这种“多弗朗明哥一天就能毁灭一整个国家”这种鬼话的，目前知道他能力底细的人，只有家族成员和死人。  
不行，我得想办法就在这几年阻止他。这几年他要在北海站稳脚跟，我只有这几年的机会，只要他一进入伟大航路就再也无法阻挡了。  
******  
1508年5月8日  
我实在不知道怎么办好。我把我的担忧整理了一下全部告诉了战国先生，然后拜托他出兵。战国先生告诉我只要本部一有人手，立刻指派中将级别的战力来进行协助抓捕。太感谢战国先生了，虽然我说的话很荒谬，他依然能够出兵。  
这实在太好了，我大松了一口气。  
他说等他指派好人选以后，要我接下来把多弗的据点等信息全部汇报给他。这真的太好了……实在太好了。我不知道该怎么感谢他。  
感谢战国先生，我终于有办法能在一切不可挽回之前阻止他了。  
太好了。  
一块石头终于落地，现在我终于有正常思考的余地了。只要有本部中将在的话，就算哥哥也会没办法的吧。让中将来抓哥哥实在是小题大做了，本部的兵力向来捉襟见肘，战国先生能满足我这种任性而自私的需求真的是太好了。  
哎，那一天的回忆里，再往后的计划他们全都没有多说，但我知道，之后肯定还有更荒谬、更恐怖的计划。多弗有着庞大到甚至让人觉得荒谬的野心，和与野心相配的行动力。他说到做到，这一点才可怕。  
他还说他要寻找手术果实。手术果实的能力可以让人获得永生，多弗想要得到它一定是想要得到永生吧。  
战争，这个词语，是在他的计划里能看到的最远也是最庞大的事。多弗咧开嘴笑的时候，是在幻想战争血海。当上德雷斯罗萨的国王以后，便开始和新世界的大海贼们、以及深不见底的沉重黑暗做交易。他要毁灭一切，毁灭海贼、海军、平民、天龙人，毁灭一切，除了他自己。他要好好做他的枪支毒品生意，让平民称赞暴力而唾弃仁义，用毒品摧毁他们的心智和身体，用金钱束缚起他们的梦想与未来。  
弱肉强食，残酷世界。  
他说，人类，是一种脆弱的东西。  
所有人都会在这个世界里变得疯狂。而这之后，唐吉诃德家族，或者说唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥就要从黑暗中显出他的身影，如海中升起的兽。他给人们枪支和剑，教他们战争，教他们自相残杀，随即巨大战争席卷世界，火光烧到地球外都能看得见。他要摧毁一切，毁灭然后重生，这里将有一个新世界，唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥的世界，所有人都将尊他为圣。  
可他怎能？  
对他而言，这就是一支毁灭交响曲，他就是拿着指挥棒操纵一切的人。他就是那个风笛手。我们所有人都是他的牵线木偶。  
怪物。  
我的兄弟一定在幻想着成为神明，所以他才需要永恒的生命。  
我终于明白他为什么要做黑市交易中间人了。恶魔果实交易，黑市交易中的大热门，而手术果实，那个世界政府世世代代都在收集的果实，他准备夺入手中。  
这世界上只有我能不需解释立即明白他的想法——永生在所有人眼中都是荒谬的，可是我们却真正接触过“永生者”。永生会带来只有永生者才能拥有的权柄，同时只有拥有权柄者才能获得永生。他一定要得到手术果实，即便得到那个果实需要极大的运气。  
只要多弗想着这些事情，他就会去做，而且他真的有可能做到。因为他是多弗……我真不知道该怎么办才好。在战国先生的眼里，我对他抱有的担忧应该都是可笑的无稽之谈。但是他并不知道我哥哥到底是怎样的人，而如果放任它发生一切就都晚了。伤痛是不可挽回的。  
我能清楚地看到他预想的未来中的血海一片，惨叫，绝望……而他并不为此感到恐惧，感到心痛，他只会感到兴奋，只会感到理所应当，因为这就是一个弱肉强食的残酷世界，强者活着，弱者去死，公平正义，仅此而已。  
多弗说得也许没错，所有人类的骨子里都是残虐的，可我写下刚刚那几句话时，我只想发泄，只想大叫，想大叫出声：一切不是这样！我们的生命是有价值的！我无法忍受，无法忍受！！！  
依旧痛苦，但我得感谢神明，让我回到了这里，让我有机会在这一切不可挽回的事情发生之前，有机会阻止。  
无论如何，我宁愿为此付出我的一切。


	18. Pastime Paradise

Chapter.16 Pastime Paradise

“1508年5月10日……”  
他修长的手指滑过这些书页，并未发出任何一丝声响。  
纸页泛黄了，可笔迹依旧清晰，多弗朗明哥甚至能认出来这笔迹是柯拉松用过的哪支钢笔。字写得很大，很潦草，时常能看见涂黑修改的地方……这确实是他的字迹了，多弗朗明哥想不到还有谁会把日记写得这样乱七八糟。  
他果然在回来的那一刻开始就盘算着背叛了。倘若他真的有日记所说的那样挣扎便不会选择背叛了！至少，他会露出马脚被他发现。但是事情不会发展到死亡这一步。  
这本日记完全就像是他的论调，什么和平、职责、工作，十分无聊。柯拉松刚刚成为干部一员的时候，多弗朗明哥年轻又意气风发，总是有那么多的计划和当下角色所必须的优雅。  
他从来没有指派人监视过他，因为那时他是完全地相信着他并珍惜他的，不愿意让莫须有的怀疑破坏他们的兄弟感情。他还记得，刚成为干部一员的柯拉松老是躲着家族成员，尤其是躲着自己和最高干部们。多弗朗明哥那时一直以为是他并不适应家族内的氛围的缘故，所以他当时用一种自己也不明白理由的责任感体贴地陪着他。现在想想，那时候他躲着自己只是因为害怕他的小秘密暴露然后被自己杀了，而躲着最高干部们只是因为讨厌他们。  
那时柯拉松总会露出极端苦涩的微笑，那种表情总让他有很强烈的爱怜他的冲动。他不是精神分裂症患者，他能够正确地辨认别人的表情然后读出其中的意义。他没办法去怀疑露出那种表情的人，无论那个人表现得是多么可疑。他为他打破了许多原则，而最令人没办法忍受的是，那份对他而言非常珍贵的感情最后却获得了如此下场。他曾经付出了那么多，而得到的仅仅是一次背叛，此外什么都没有。  
他承认自己年少时轻狂过，他在年轻时也有犯傻的时候——那都是缺乏经验犯下的错，有时他也会被蒙蔽双眼。  
他当然记得“当我就处在幸福本身中的时候，是不应该去歌颂幸福的”这句话出自哪儿——因为这句话就是他告诉柯拉松的。他自己的原话是，没人会在美好的事物光辉万丈时歌颂，只有当它们陷入危机时才会化作歌谣，而他的弟弟在听过之后就立刻把它用在了自己的生活当中。  
他的兄弟啊……他当然记得这本日记进行到此处，5月10日时，都发生过什么。  
那一天的夜晚，他用手指触碰着他兄弟的脸颊，轻柔而舒缓。他的指尖有一层薄茧，那干燥而粗糙的触感自柔软的脸颊一路右滑，在和他嘴唇上的干皮做了一个暧昧的接触带来几分难以忍耐的痒意之后，便继续向右滑，直至滑入蓬松的金发，捉住那小巧的耳垂，细细把玩，在眼前人的脑中留下性欲的轰鸣。  
那时的唐吉诃德·罗西南迪，用在他眼中名为“阴郁”的眼神瞪着他。是啊，脸蛋上的口红还未擦净，留下些暧昧的痕迹，长长的刘海遮住了眉毛，甚至会遮住眼眸——焦躁与悲切都藏在自织的薄纱之下，让他的眼睛黯淡无光。  
可那时的多弗朗明哥不这样认为。他这样品评他兄弟的眼睛：就像是埋藏在泥土中的红宝石，那有着血一般颜色的矿物在棕褐色的湿润泥土中掩埋着，沾着污泥所以脏兮兮而毫不起眼，但依旧坚硬、珍贵、美丽、不可摧毁。  
那时他说：“你的眼睛是你最美的部分。”  
谁知道这到底是床上一时的情话，还是发自肺腑之言呢？那时，多弗朗明哥正躺在床上，躺在他弟弟的身边，用手指撩起了他的刘海，而后用嘴唇轻触他的眼皮。这句话就来自于柯拉松的眼皮被他嘴唇弄得发痒、睫毛颤抖如同欲飞之蝶的时刻，在两个人都疲惫到不想端起一杯酒，不想点起一支烟的时刻。  
那时他们赤身裸体，把肉体上尚未消退的色欲藏在暗红色天鹅绒的被单下。光与黑暗同时流淌在这华美的织物上，和沉闷的欲情缠绕在一起，也在每个动作、每句语言之间流逝。那时的他自认为拥有一切。  
也许柯拉松情愿自己将他的眼睛就视为单纯的泥土，视为一种安全的、会在火山中燃尽的东西。那是一个完美舒适无人打扰的夜晚，多弗朗明哥时不时用他的手指轻触过他身体的某一部分，不带有任何情欲的色彩，看似漫不经心却又那么专注。那时的多弗朗明哥常常会突然笑出来，而在柯拉松用疑惑的眼神看着他时，他总会摇摇头，有时说一句“没什么”，有时则什么都不说。  
多弗朗明哥的嘴唇不厚，这张嘴一直能扯出张狂至极的笑容，或者是完全相反的不悦弧度。可至少他的吻还是甜的，汗还是苦的，他身上辛辣温暖的香气依旧迷人。  
然后柯拉松凑进了多弗朗明哥的怀里，凑进他肩窝处香水和汗液混合成的复杂味道里——也许这香气让他的头发晕，让他无力转向，甚至无力睁眼，而那时多弗朗明哥也条件反射地搂住了他。他躺在多弗朗明哥的臂弯中，把脸埋在他的肩窝里，就像藏在庇护所中的孩子。他迷迷糊糊地嗅着多弗朗明哥身上的气味，感受到多弗温暖的大手就在他背后揽着他。他抱住多弗朗明哥像是抱住某种珍宝。多弗朗明哥那时被他逗笑了，也许是他毛茸茸的金发让他发痒——他笑着抱紧了柯拉松，甚至用腿缠上了他的身体，把他狠狠压紧在怀里，让他动弹不得。即使他们的拥抱在这个夏季的夜晚里热到发汗，柯拉松依旧不松开手。这不得不使多弗朗明哥用一种让两个人都窒息的力道紧紧锢住他，一个要把肺里所有氧气都挤压出去的拥抱，他终于动弹不得了。  
多弗朗明哥在他耳边说：“傻瓜。”  
那时候柯拉松没有回答。他又怎么不是个傻瓜了？可是那道伤口，前几日多弗在他肩膀上留下的深刻的齿痕还在疼。这伤痕现在就凑在多弗朗明哥的眼前了——在这样的距离下多弗朗明哥也无法继续视而不见。崭新的棕色伤疤，伤疤附近的肉还微微发红。  
他松开了这个紧到窒息的拥抱，拉开了一个更安全的距离。他摸着那道粗糙的伤疤，然后说：  
“我知道我把你弄得很痛。”  
柯拉松闭着眼睛，没有反应。他便强迫性地捏住柯拉松的下巴让他抬起头看着自己。  
“可生即是痛，死即是痛，美即是痛。”  
他喃喃道，语气轻柔又笃定——似乎不止自己，语气笃定到柯拉松就会听信他的话似的。可柯拉松似乎没听太懂，反而被他手指的力道弄得皱紧了眉头。他看着那张脸上些微痛苦的表情后本来是想立刻松手的，但是源于连自己都不明白的坚持又迟疑了。他没有喊出来，不是吗？这是人类的本能，在感觉到痛苦的时候就会呻吟出声，会想办法避免伤害，而他没有发出一点声音，不是吗？多弗朗明哥确实感觉到懊悔，但是从来不感到抱歉，不应该吗？  
可是——  
多弗朗明哥猛地缩回了自己触摸文字的手，像是被针扎了一下一样。那其实都不是什么文字，“1508年5月10日”之后什么字样都没有，只在下一行留下了一个墨点，之后的一整页都是空白，仿佛一个人提笔犹豫了许久又一个字都写不出来。多弗朗明哥的大脑像是整齐有序的书架，即便是被他扔到角落里蒙了13年灰尘的记忆，在精确到每一个日期每一个事件的反复重提以后，他也会不得不想起来事情的所有细节。太年轻了，他心想，那时候的自己实在太年轻了。如果是现在的他，则有一万种不会让事情变成现在的发展的方法。无论他在当时是如何转眼就忘记自己的言行，那只是因年轻气盛而选择的刻意忘记——只要他想要回忆，他能想起一切，一切事情。他必须做到毫不在意，对一切可能造成痛苦的事物都视而不见，这是他给自己立下的行为规范，只因为他是一家之长，只因为他是天生的王者，只因为这是他身边所有人都期望的样貌，而他也正巧对此感到满意。  
所以这样有什么不对的？那时柯拉松眼中的嗡鸣被他习惯性地忽视了——可那依旧会刺到他。如果他那时不是那样年轻气盛，他会有对此事更好的解决方法的。因为他明白爱的窍门，因为他有手段，让人痛苦或者让人欢愉只在他的一念之间。可正是因为他的傲慢心气，他不愿意对他的爱人运用那些手段——因为完美的伴侣关系不需要那种手段，如果他对罗西南迪用那些手段，那正是自己无力的证明。年轻，太年轻了，他几乎是睁着眼睛看着一切从自己手中溜走的。  
如果单独把这当作一个他人的故事看的话，他当然明白发生了什么。罗西南迪的日记仿佛就在对他说：“我当然爱你，多弗，我投入得比你还早，我没有哪个小时不把你拿出来想几遍。”可是他做不到，因为这是他自己的事，因为他一想起罗西南迪就只有难以忍受的恨意。13年前的事件发生后，柯拉松这个词汇在家族里就成了禁语。即便有了新的干部加入，也对这件事讳莫如深。这是一个秘密，是一个禁忌。他本以为一辈子不提它就能将它忘得一干二净，可罗西南迪却在那之后时常出现在他的梦里。  
但是这不是多弗朗明哥的错误。没错，不是他一个人的问题。因为本来所有的活物——只要有声带的，在痛苦之时总会有悲鸣。  
他倒是想质问罗西南迪一句：为何你从不悲鸣？为何你不发出任何一点声音？为何你不似活物？痛苦冲刷过他的身体宛如冲刷过河滩的水，什么都留不下——  
怪物，怪物，罗西南迪才是怪物。多弗朗明哥见识过太多、太多的死亡了：无论怎样的硬汉，在多弗朗明哥的手段下最终都会开口，断断续续、气若游丝地呻吟，而长久的囚禁、幽闭和痛苦也不会闭上他们的喉咙，只会让他们更渴望救赎，或者完全疯狂，而无人能摆脱死亡真正到来的刹那恐惧和悲鸣。所以柯拉松才像是怪物，就算是因为他那该死的能让一切失去声音的恶魔果实能力——就算在他杀死他之时，他都没有悲鸣一声！死亡的疼痛，内心的疼痛——倘若他的心真的像这日记所描绘的一般痛苦的话，为何他从不悲鸣出声？  
为何不像他还小的时候一样，因为身上的痛苦叫出“好痛”？他这狡猾又愚蠢的弟弟明明知道的，如果他这样做，自己就会停手——除了那些不容置喙的决断，多弗朗明哥至少会让他活得轻松一些，快乐一些。他为什么就不能稍微学得聪明一点——他已经不指望罗西南迪和自己一样对那些东西毫不在乎了，可至少他能够在某些必将到来的痛苦之前活得更容易一些。道路有太多了，他为何偏偏就选择了最痛苦的那一条？为什么就非要走那条逼着自己亲手杀了他的道路？  
是啊……如果他没有那么笃定自己一定会杀掉他的话，如果自己也没有那么笃定自己一定会杀掉他的话，他的心就不会沾上那片血了。红艳艳、脏兮兮的一小片血，依旧沾在他的指尖，沾在他的心头。而血倒映出来的罗西南迪的幻影仿佛在对他说：“尽管杀了我吧，尽管咒骂和诅咒吧，尽管毁灭吧，尽管掌控一切吧，可你依旧是你，无力的你，什么都抓不住的你。尽管杀了我吧。”  
这是他的亲兄弟最残酷的诅咒了。  
可实际上罗西南迪永远缄口不言。就算是在日记这只属于他自己的东西面前，他也缄口不言。  
他把日记放在了一边——事情发展到现在他已经无法把这当作一个单纯的故事看待了。他一点也不想看接下来的发展，因为他知道后面会发生什么。他阖了阖眼，指尖能清晰地感觉到包着日记的羊皮的触感。逝去的东西再去琢磨也毫无意义了，而现在他的心情已经足够糟糕了，不想再添更多的烦心事。  
多弗朗明哥知道，从那时起，好时光彻底过去了。


	19. Rosinante's Portrait

Chapter.17 Rosinante's Portrait   
海军对他这样的犯人，依旧提供了相当不错的待遇。  
事实上，在他醒来后，就有水、食物和药品断断续续被送过来。那时海军士官走近他，一脸警戒地将捆住他单只手臂的锁链打开——那副神经紧张的样子让他看了就想笑。在他露出笑容的一瞬间，那海兵果不其然地浑身一瑟，急急忙忙地打开了手铐后便迅速躲得远远的，仿佛多弗朗明哥是什么吃人的怪物。这幅场景看得鹤中将直叹“窝囊废”。对此他没有发表评价，只是将注意力转移到了海军提供的餐点上。  
一块面包，一杯清水，以及几粒白色药片。  
固然简陋，但是他本身并没有任何意见。也许他应该感恩戴德才对，这应该是那位恪守海军规章的鹤女士教他们准备的，她甚至还准备了药物——虽然他不明白是因为相识多年的尊重，或是其他什么东西。换作是其他海军一定更乐意忽视他，虽不至于让他死，也绝不会让他好过。他捏起了那块面包塞进嘴里。即便他知道，对于他这种等级的犯罪者而言，海军是一定要让他活着经历聊胜于无的审判，要他亲口认罪，判处有罪，最后扔进监狱——唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥就从这个时候在世界上消失了。表面上的正义程序定要严苛执行，尤其在他的动向被多方关注的时候，因为这就是正义的立身之本。认罪伏法也不过是受些面子上的屈辱而已，他哪种屈辱没受过？那不会让他弯折，亦不会让他改变。  
在他享用完那些事物后，过了好一会儿才不情不愿地看起了那本日记，就在鹤严厉的目光之下。而当他的手指从那空白一页的一点上拿开的时候，已经不知不觉地到了中午。  
回忆不停地涌上来，他不想再继续看下去了。不断勾起往日回忆又有何意义呢？尤其是在他比任何人都清楚地知道事情的结局的时候。他将日记倒扣着放在一边，然后捏了捏自己的鼻梁。即使经过了长时间的昏睡，他肉体的疲劳也没有减少一分半点。  
此时海军提供的第二餐也呈了上来，比早上稍微丰盛些，量也大些，还有清水和药片。  
他抬头看了看，阿鹤女士也端坐着吃起了午餐。显然她并不介意在他面前用餐，但也没有任何搭理他的意思。  
和家族一起用餐已经是多年来的惯例了。  
这个传统来自于童年，那段充满了苦难的童年。那时他和弟弟……  
他已经很多年没有回忆过那时受的苦了。因为这不值得，因为这无意义，因为回忆痛苦本身就是软弱的行为。13年来，每当他谈起童年，也不过是8岁母亲死了，而10岁亲手杀死了父亲这些真正具有象征意义的事件。人也许记不住疼痛的滋味，但是却能铭记恐惧与绝望——而这些正是他不需要的感情，同爱一起。过去那个还会因噩梦而惊醒的自己已经被他消灭了，因为从杀死弟弟的那时起他就明白了他心中不能残留任何软弱。王者不需要软弱，因为只要有软弱的地方，就一定会受到伤害，一定会感到疼痛。就像他眷恋自己的母亲而自己的母亲死于非命，就像他尊敬他的父亲而他的父亲将他推入地狱，就像他深爱过的弟弟……他们让他疼痛。只要心中存留一丝软弱，那软弱的地方就一定会被人用刀深深捅进去。而痛苦与悲伤是属于低劣的人类的感情，王者不应该有这种感情。  
他觉得他应当不再有恐惧了。童年的梦魇在13年来一次都没有出现过，但是取而代之的是他的兄弟，偶尔孤身一人地出现在他的梦境里。哈，多么合适啊！罗西南迪完全可以用来代表这世界在他身上降下的一切：他给这世界以尊重，世界却只想将他踩在脚底。所以这样的世界为何不能毁灭？  
柯拉松已经变成了一个符号，一个象征着噩梦与绝望的符号。这些年来他真实的形象已在多弗朗明哥心中模糊不清。  
这时是他主动开的腔。  
“在我八岁的时候，为家人收集食物是我和我弟弟的工作。”  
“那时我们的母亲身体虚弱，卧病在床，父亲的个头高大，在人多的地方容易被认出。我和罗西正好能装作两个乞丐，主动承担了寻找食物工作。在我们的消息还未传到那个地区时，我们可以去那里的市场乞讨，幸运的时候还能得到一些新鲜的食物，但绝大多数时候我们只能在垃圾堆里翻找，那时的我们就像老鼠一样。”  
“实际上，能找到的食物相当之少。所以每一次我们俩都把最脏、腐烂得最厉害的那些吃掉，然后把相对干净的那些带回家，带给父亲和母亲。而父亲负责寻找水，寻找柴火，照顾母亲，以及去荒野上探寻下一次逃亡的方向。母亲每次吃得都很少，她总想把好的留给我们。疾病很快就带走了她，她没有熬过北海的第一个冬天。”  
“那一天，我和父亲都出去了，罗西留下来照看母亲。等我们回来的时候，只看见扑在母亲身上不知道哭了几个小时甚至发不出一点声音只能流眼泪的罗西，和冰冷的母亲。”  
“在我原本想劝慰罗西不要继续哭了的时候，他声音沙哑地和我说，‘母亲死了’。”  
“现在想想，那时候他明明只有六岁，为什么已经明白了什么是死亡呢？”  
他问完，就陷入了沉默，而用餐完毕的阿鹤女士也并未搭腔。她看着若有所思的多弗朗明哥，明白他只是在自言自语而已。  
他在心中从头开始描绘起了罗西南迪的肖像。  
那是在他们还在玛丽乔亚的日子里。  
玛丽乔亚的小孩并不多，而和他们年纪相近的玩伴更是少之又少。多弗已经厌烦了在一大堆小孩里当孩子王，他想和那些10岁以上的孩子们一起玩。原因不仅仅是因为当小鬼们的孩子王没有一丁点成就感，更是因为，那些大孩子们会在群体内部偷偷用“圣”和“宫”互相称呼。  
他也想被别人用“多弗朗明哥圣”称呼。  
可是他的笨弟弟年纪尚小，无论他教他说多少次“多弗朗明哥圣”，他都只会傻乎乎地叫他“多弗”或者“兄长”。其他小孩们更不必说，只会懦弱地说自己的家长教育过他们，成年之前是不能冠名为圣的。他们的胆子全都太小了，而被奴隶称为“圣”则没有任何意义。  
大孩子们原来是不愿意接受他们兄弟的，因为他们俩的年纪实在太小了。可是多弗朗明哥身上就是有让他人愿意认真听他话的魔力，那些大孩子们经过商讨之后，最终允许了他们提前加入大孩子的小团体——而条件则是他们得在所有成员都会参与的加入仪式上经历比平时更严苛的考验。  
考验的内容不能提前告知，多弗朗明哥没有任何异议。因为年纪小的原因，所以要证明自己的能力也是理所当然。他当然无论什么考验都会通过，而只会跌跌撞撞地跟在多弗朗明哥身后啃手指头的罗西南迪，则是哥哥做什么他就做什么。  
到了考验的那一天，多弗朗明哥和罗西南迪被蒙住眼睛带到了大孩子们的秘密基地。松开眼睛上蒙的布条后，展现在他们面前的考验，是一只用大字型绑在了圆木上的章鱼人鱼。  
那人鱼萎靡不振，不知道是谁家的奴隶，而大孩子们的头领对他们说：“多弗朗明哥、罗西南迪，只要你们能一人把这人鱼的脚割掉一只，我们就承认你们有勇气。”  
多弗朗明哥震惊了，而罗西南迪不明所以，依旧咬着手指，对面前的人鱼充满了好奇——这还是他第一次见章鱼的人鱼。而那个人鱼，在听到“割掉”这样可怖的词语以后，空洞的眼神稍微变了变，却也没有更多反应。  
多弗朗明哥罕见地结巴了：“可、可是，这人鱼可是珍贵的财产，要是破坏了我的父母会找我们的麻烦的。”  
“这是我们从他家里征用的，他是完全同意借给我们作任何用途的，而且出了什么事情由他全权负责。”那头领指着一位看上去就是个软蛋的倒霉小孩对多弗朗明哥说，“而且你不知道吗，章鱼的脚被割断一次后，还能再次长出来的。”  
确实如此。多弗朗明哥仔细观察了一下，发现那鱼人的八条触须没有一条是光滑完整的，上面全都布满了增生组织，而绑住他的那块圆木上还残留着似乎是陈旧血迹的污渍——这种事情早已发生了不止一次。  
虽然他一直随身带着枪，但是还从来没有用刀子切开过什么活生生的物件。他看了看那个绑在圆柱上的人鱼，又扭头看了看罗西南迪，而罗西南迪则傻乎乎地盯着他，那些大孩子们则站在他们面前看着他的选择。  
他迟疑了。  
“你害怕了？”  
“他们年龄太小了，根本不适合和我们一起玩。”  
“唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥是懦夫，他的弟弟也一样。”  
多弗朗明哥本来就不经激，更何况罗西南迪可是在他旁边看着他，他可不想在弟弟面前表现得像个懦夫。他沉不住气了，大声说：“我可不会害怕！把刀给我！”  
人群瞬间鸦雀无声，领头的大孩子严肃地把精美而锋利的匕首交到多弗朗明哥手里，而多弗朗明哥在拿到匕首后又看了一眼罗西南迪，便深吸了一口气，走向了人鱼。这时他才看清楚了人鱼的样子，淡粉色的触须，苍白而稀疏的头发，明明年轻却憔悴的脸，以及他眼中深刻的、深刻的恐惧。他的躯体随着多弗朗明哥的靠近而剧烈扭动起来，仿佛想逃走，可是他根本逃不掉的。多弗朗明哥本来还对这个奴隶有着一丝同情，可下一秒发生的事情却让怒火立刻代替了同情——那人鱼乱扭的触手不慎打掉了多弗朗明哥的眼镜。多弗朗明哥立刻火冒三丈，三步并作两步地走上前，用手扯住了一条触须，然后举起了匕首。所有人都目不转睛地盯着多弗朗明哥手中的刀，不敢发出一丝声音，心提到了嗓子眼——  
“明明就是个奴隶！”  
手起，刀落，鲜血、惨叫、欢呼同时爆发了出来。多弗朗明哥大口大口地喘着气，低垂着手里的刀，喷溅了一身的鲜血；人鱼剧烈惨叫着、扭动着、颤抖着、哀叹着，柔软的触须翻滚着；周围的天龙人们欢呼着、喝彩着……看啊，所有人骨子里都是残虐的……一种扭曲的兴奋感从他的胃里翻腾而起，手还微微颤抖，血液迅速地奔流着从心脏流到手指又流回，指尖对冰冷的刀柄的感触从来没有这样深过。  
“恭喜你，多弗朗明哥……不对，我要称你为多弗朗明哥圣。”  
“他是多弗朗明哥圣！”  
“多弗朗明哥圣！多弗朗明哥圣！多弗朗明哥圣！”孩子们欢呼了起来。  
他听着欢呼，嘴角不可抑制地上扬，上扬到极致，举起双手，向所有人示意。  
“现在轮到你弟弟了。”待欢呼平息以后，领头的大孩子话锋一转，多弗朗明哥这才想起他身后还站着一个弟弟。他扭过头去看他弟弟，却发现他弟弟正满脸恐惧地看着他，豆大的泪水从他的眼眶里滚出。  
他向罗西走了一步，罗西却像是受了极大的惊吓一样，一屁股摔倒在了地上。  
“起来，罗西。”他听见自己的声音冷酷至极。  
“不要啊，兄长……我好害怕……”  
他厚重的金色刘海下的酒红色眼睛里流露出小动物一样的惊恐，看了一眼浑身是血的多弗朗明哥又惊惧地垂下眼去，眼泪从眼眸中源源不断地滚出。  
“站起来，罗西。听兄长的话。我能做到的，你也能做到，相信我。”他的声音依旧强硬，心却软了几分。他走上前把罗西从地上拉起来，拉到人鱼面前，然后把沾满了黏腻血液的刀塞给了罗西。罗西不敢抬头，浑身抖得像筛子一样，根本握不住刀。于是他充满耐心地把罗西的小手掰开，把刀放入他的手心，然后再一根一根地捏住他的手指。  
“我不要，兄长……我不想这么做。”罗西小声地呜咽着。  
“别怕，没什么可怕的。很容易，你还记得哥哥刚刚是怎么做的吗？很快就结束了。他只是个奴隶而已，不用同情他。”他本来想伸手摸摸罗西的头安慰他，却又不想让手上的血弄脏他的金发于是作罢，“不用害怕，罗西，不要怕。”  
罗西的身体依旧向后缩着，想跑开，多弗朗明哥便亲手将另一条触须抓了起来伸到罗西面前。那人鱼已经因为疼痛和失血过多脸色苍白，只能不断地低声呻吟着，脸上沁出冷汗。他也看着罗西南迪，看着即将到来的待遇，看着年幼的哭泣的天龙人小孩和他手里的刀。  
“解决他，罗西。”多弗坚决地说。  
“解决他！解决他！解决他！解决他！解决他！”身边的孩子们一同骚动了起来，为罗西南迪加油助威。  
他过去没有注意到的一件事，现在却在回忆中格外清晰了起来。  
那人鱼半闭着眼睛，对罗西哀求道：“求求您……让我死吧，求求您可怜我，让我死吧……”  
罗西南迪终于无法忍受地把刀扔到了一边，嚎啕大哭了起来。  
他这可怜的、可怜的小弟弟啊。从那一天起，罗西就变得自闭了起来。多弗朗明哥顺利地融入了大孩子们的群体，而罗西则只喜欢一个人天天在家里的向日葵田中坐着看蚂蚁，或者是将自己藏在角落里偷偷看他。他有时望着罗西迷茫的眼神心中难安，可是他还有太多自己的事情要做，于是只能说服自己罗西就是喜欢一个人待着。这样的情况持续了一个月，最终到了母亲不得不担忧地来问他罗西到底出了什么事。可他怎么能把这种事告诉母亲呢？他向母亲保证，他会解决这件事，他会照顾好他的弟弟的。  
又是一次捉迷藏。罗西在花田的角落里怯生生地看了一眼他，便转身向花田深处跑去。他跟在罗西身后，跟着他啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声和摔倒的声音前进。只要他停下来，不过一会儿就能看见罗西在某个小角落偷偷探出头来看他，而只要他被多弗发现，就立刻继续向前跑去。  
多弗厌烦了这样你追我赶的游戏，他知道罗西并不是真的想逃跑，罗西希望他能够找到他。于是他快跑了几步，在一个死角捉住了他弟弟。  
“为什么要躲着我，罗西？”他明知答案，却依旧逼问着面前比他矮小了几分的孩子。  
“……”罗西没有说话，低头绞着自己的手指。  
“快说话，母亲很担心你呢。”  
“……我很害怕，晚上做噩梦。”他低着头，小声嘀咕道。  
“为什么害怕？”  
“血很可怕……哥哥，那样好疼……”  
“……”  
多弗走上前把弟弟抱在怀里，对他说：“别怕，罗西。那只是个奴隶而已。一起回去吧。”  
罗西南迪似懂非懂地点点头。那一年，多弗朗明哥七岁，罗西南迪五岁。


	20. Law

Chapter.18 Law   
1508年5月17日  
那个新来的叫罗的小孩我也没能成功赶走，他已经被多弗收留了，成为了正式的家族一员。  
他刚来的时候，我就被他的眼神吓到了。那时候我原本下定决心一定、一定要赶走他，拼了命地欺负他，可我还是失败了。  
今天上午，我看报纸时，那孩子捅了我一刀，说是要向我复仇。我能感觉到，他是真心实意地想要我死。那时候我扭过头去看他的眼睛，那里面有要撕裂一切的怒火。  
我不知道到底要怎么办才好。我明白，我明白他受过什么磨难。他的眼睛里没有了光彩，只有黑暗；没有了快乐，只有痛苦；没有了温柔，只有残忍。世界政府的又一桩罪行，一块块泛着苍白色泽的皮肤，我却什么都没办法为他做。他的眼中全是我过去的噩梦。  
他好像小时候的多弗。  
等我回到基地，多弗叫我去他的房间，说要和我聊聊。我不知道他想和我聊什么。  
可他还是说了我最不想听的话。  
他说：“你明白吧，罗这孩子和我很像，我想把罗培养起来，做未来我的左右手。”  
他说：“我知道你其实很讨厌做这些事情。罗这几天表现得非常聪明，等他长大以后他可以分担大部分工作，到时候你就可以在德雷斯罗萨做你真正想做的事情了。”  
对于他的话，我已经无法回答任何文字了。  
“真正想做的事情”，这句话多么可笑。我唯一真正想做的事情就是阻止说出这句话的人的黑暗。可是我该怎么办？鹤中将已经到来，我又该怎么办？  
你瞧瞧你，柯拉松啊，罗那孩子是无辜的，你想要帮助他，你心中记挂着他，你却没办法对着你哥哥说出一个“不”字！  
我该怎么办好。如果他就这样留了下来，我还能稍微为他做一点事情。我不知道。如果他留在家族里，我能像潜移默化地影响Baby-5一样影响他吗？可是我真的有那么大的影响力么，我当时连阻止多弗都做不到！  
******  
1508年5月12日  
多弗教育罗的方式出乎了我的意料。我原来以为多弗要非常黑暗血腥丧心病狂地教导他，便天天紧张地跟在他们俩身边，准备在事情即将变质的时候插手去阻止。  
可不是那样的，多弗教罗做的第一件事竟然是：放下仇恨。  
他对罗说，要放下仇恨。仇恨是处在顶端的头脑用来控制无知民众的东西，而罗，一个将来会作为战争统筹链条顶端的人，要拥有的是高度的冷静。痛恨产生的杀戮激情，不过是由不断加深某件事罪不可赦的刻板印象中产生的东西，不过是一种自我催眠洗脑。这是轻浮可笑的。  
他对罗说，你的恨只是自以为是的恨，而这恨现在会蒙蔽你的双眼，让你做不到任何真正有价值的事情。  
罗虽然对多弗后面说的关于“仇恨是轻浮的”那些话不屑一顾，途中有几次甚至直接打断了多弗和他争论起来。但是至少他听从了多弗说的“让自己冷静下来”这句话。他看向我的眼神里没那么多的恨了，也变得克制了一些。几个星期前家族会议在讨论某一个王国的生意问题，罗提出的方法竟然直接就是用炸弹把那王国的王宫给炸了。现在的他终于不会上来就是炸这炸那了。那个疯狂的小家伙，现在终于懂得稍微用用脑子了。多弗很欣慰，我也松了一口气。  
多弗的教导至少不是我想象的那么糟糕。多弗给予了他尊严，他要是好好活下去的话，一定有机会改变这一切。  
*****  
其他的事情多弗朗明哥已经不想再去细究了……罗那件事是意料之外的，可他却又没有感觉到任何的惊讶。  
他怎么会没有预料到——罗从来就没把他放在眼里过！那个死小鬼当初接近他的唯一目的就是想多杀些人，再多杀些人，而他却以为这个经历过屠杀的小鬼和他有着相同的部分！  
这个小鬼从来就没有改变过，他的仇恨从一开始就这么肤浅，他从来都不懂什么忍辱负重。那时罗来德雷斯罗萨找他复仇，看见罗被肤浅的仇恨冲昏了头脑、行为靠无聊的激情所驱使而感到失望和愤怒的他，有多么可笑？  
这个死小鬼从来都只是个普通人类而已。  
他只是一个怀疑着过去的信仰而发疯的普通人类而已。他教育罗的方针从一开始就错了。他本就应该任由这仇恨发展，任由这毁灭欲膨胀，他本应该将他眼中的疯狂增至无限，将他变成一个只会杀人取乐的疯子的！  
可他做了什么？他期望着罗拥有真正的上位者心态。他给予他武器、力量、集体的温暖，教会他知识和战斗的手段。他给予了罗最重要的“尊严”。可罗根本不在乎这些，罗渴求的是他人的付出、关心和爱。恩将仇报从一开始就注定了。  
又是罗西南迪。他知道罗西隐瞒这一切的理由是不希望自己杀了罗，可这个白痴，在知道罗是真心想杀了他时，都不希望罗死——罗西南迪的大脑到底是什么构造？就是这样的隐瞒，让他以为罗这小子是值得信赖的，是可以操控的。他当年甚至因为罗一度想要逃跑而更觉得他可信，可那小子的想法也许是没杀死罗西就被杀实在太不划算！  
如果不是因为知道这个弟弟确实是个白痴的话，他甚至会认为罗西从那个时候开始就已经盘算着怎么扳倒自己，将自己的死亡也列入计划之内，造出一个长达16年的局。可他明白罗西根本想不了那么深，他做这些事情只是因为他心软了，他在同情，他看见罗那和小时候的自己相似的眼神就会在心里的某个部位感觉到强烈的疼痛……他知道罗西说的噩梦是什么。  
罗西南迪从一开始想要“拯救”的就只有他而已。  
可他，多弗朗明哥又有什么错呢？  
在他们年幼时流落到城市周边地区的那段时间里，不得不靠偷和抢来弄到一点贝利。于是在多弗的提议下，他们两个人提着木箱子和抹布，扮成两个小小的擦鞋工，就在客人坐在罗西的面前叫他擦鞋的时候，多弗就在后面，悄无声息而又凶狠地用木棒猛击对方的后脑勺，然后在昏迷的人身上摸走所有的现金。  
在离开前，他又折回到那人旁边，准备杀了他。方式很简单，用木棒不停地打他的头，打到头破血流，打到脑浆四溅，那他一定会死。可就在他打了没几棍的时候，罗西又抽抽搭搭地哭了起来，跑过来死死抱住他的胳膊，对他说：“求求你，哥哥，别打了，我们已经拿到钱了，别打他了，我们快跑吧……”  
他那时候只觉得怒火中烧——承担这一切脏活的可是他！他质问道：“放开我，罗西！如果他醒过来，把这件事告诉别人，要怎么办？他看见了我和你的脸，然后那些人就会立刻明白天龙人逃到了这个地方！而他如果知道了我们的身份也一样会来追杀我们！我们才过了几天安稳日子？这种渣滓有什么好同情的！放开我，罗西！他今天死只是他因为倒霉，仅此而已！”  
可那时的罗西不松手，只是哭。  
而那时候的他，只是个小孩的他，实在烦躁得要命。他想要立刻抽回手，却不小心用的力气太大，将罗西一把推到了地上。那时摔坐在地上的罗西迷惘而震惊地看着他，连哭泣都忘记了。  
那时候他才意识到自己做了什么。他知道，这是他第一次对罗西暴力相向。  
可是他觉得他没有错……他没有错，不是吗？  
他喘着粗气，从地上捡起了木棒，继续手上的活儿。罗西依旧坐在一边，看着地面眼神空洞，只在听到木棒实打实地打在肉上发出的闷响和他哥哥粗重的呼吸声时身体向后缩一下。他抱着自己的膝盖，连脸上溅上了鲜血都没有感觉。  
他没有错，不是吗？  
他的活干完了，地上的身体连抽搐都不会抽搐一下了。他低着头，隔着眼镜片的眼睛聚焦于无物。他低声嘟哝道：“如果有枪就容易多了……你引诱他，我在后面一枪打死他，也就不用这么做了……要是有枪就好了。罗西，你要知道，人死了就不会开口说话了，我们就安全了，你本来应该感谢我的……”  
他走过去，伸手拉住罗西的手把他拉起来，对他说：“我们快回去吧，一会就有人会过来了。别告诉父亲大人。”  
他是没有错的，不是吗？多弗朗明哥把罗西南迪的日记盖在脸上，暗自回忆着。  
他知道他对罗西南迪暴力相向了。可是那时候他想着的是他要保卫他的生活，保卫他所拥有的一切，家人和荣耀。如果生活中连一点尊严都没有，爱与关怀又有什么作用呢？那时的他已经彻底受够了，如果愚蠢的父亲什么也做不了的话，他至少要自己奋力雄起，甚至不惜杀死自己的父亲，要把父辈留下的一切阴影逆转。他有错吗？  
罗很幸运，他是在已经拥有让他在这个世界上活下去的力量以后才遇到罗西南迪的。那个力量正巧是自己提供的。他们什么都拥有了，可多弗朗明哥只有他自己。  
可那时的罗西也没有错……小时候的罗西只是不希望黑暗淹没他的脸庞而已。


	21. FEEL.

Chapter.19 FEEL  
1508年6月2日  
今天，乔拉跟我讲了一天的唐吉诃德家族的服装设计理念。我不明白她为什么非得跟我说，但是我还是边听她说边假装点头赞同。  
今天我才知道，多弗的羽毛大衣原来是乔拉一手设计并制造的装置艺术品，是乔拉亲自联系挑选鸟类羽毛然后一根一根缝起来的……她将这件艺术品命名为“王座”。按照她的说法，只有在多弗穿着这件大衣坐在一张沙发上的时候，它才是一件完整的艺术品。  
说着说着她就又恶狠狠地骂起我来：“一般的裁缝手太笨，做不出这般完美、厚重与飘逸兼备的大衣。当然只有本小姐天才般的手艺与美学素质才能做出来！但是你每次都点燃它，你知道做这么一件衣服有多费心力吗！！本小姐要是因为低头专心做这个而体态变差该怎么办啊？！”她如是说。我现在对动不动就在点烟的时候把大衣点燃这件事有了莫名其妙的罪恶感。  
她还和我抱怨了多弗：“艺术品是不能进行复制的！少主他就是不懂这个道理。”多弗懒得管这些，那时候直接吩咐她也给我做一件和他一模一样的黑色大衣。她有怨言，却不能反抗多弗。  
连多弗那形状独特的眼镜也是她一手设计的……我就说，明明小时候多弗都是戴着形状很普通的眼镜的，怎么现在……按她的说法，这经过精心计算琢磨打造的几何形状能够完美衬托多弗的脸型，并将他的气质表现得淋漓尽致。  
可能这就是时尚吧！  
让我深受打击的是她提起我的服装设计理念——她十分惋惜地说，当年本来想把我和我哥设计为唐吉诃德家族双璧的。在她幻想中，是两个气质不同的正装帅哥让所有女孩尖叫的场景，而现实却是每次我穿全套正装都会把衣服弄得皱皱巴巴。这个想法破产后，她只好从简便与耐穿性入手，结合我的妆容与身份为我设计——最后得出的就是粉色桃心衬衫、桃心小吊坠儿兜帽和牛仔长裤。我被她惋惜的眼神盯得发毛，可没办法，我天生就不是他们的一员。  
唐吉诃德家族现在就是北海其他海贼乃至小混混争相模仿的对象，无论是穿衣服风格，还是行事风格。她说这才是大海贼团应该有的气场。她把从海军到四皇再到现在那些七武海的品味全都抨击了一遍，结论是，都不行，还是唐吉诃德海贼团最好。我听着直想笑。  
其实真要评价她的话，我只能说，她的身上有一种很可怕的偏执，一种极端的轻描淡写。最后她说到生命即是最伟大的艺术品的时候，我已经听不下去，走开了。我毫不意外——假如她认为婴儿的人皮能够制作成最美的艺术品，她就一定去这么做。而这个家族，多弗朗明哥，会尽情纵容着这行为。  
乔拉将这称为真正的自由。  
这完全就是胡说八道。  
******  
多弗朗明哥看着这一页，又回忆起了他第一次见到乔拉时的景象。  
事实上，乔拉是除了最高干部以外，陪伴他最久的干部，就像真正的家人一般。那时15岁的他看着几个脸上身上都是抓伤的男人骂骂咧咧地押着一个女人往前走，而那个被押着的女人尖厉的声音几乎要刺穿他的耳膜：“放开我！你们这群乡巴佬！你们这群从小脑子里被政府填着饲料长大的愚民懂哪门子的艺术？低俗！下流！快放开我！”  
那时候为首的男人忍不住了，破口大骂道：“谁管你搞什么狗屁艺术！就你那破画，还敢抬那么高的价格，没人买就算了，你竟然还敢强买强卖？你这个丑女，给我乖乖进监狱蹲着去吧，疯子！抓紧她，快走！”  
“哼，看低我的艺术的愚民……我就知道，你们这些猪永远都是猪，这辈子也就配看那些低劣的东西，根本不可能感受到真正艺术的熏陶！”  
那几个男人的其中之一终于被她的话刺激到忍不住了，朝她脸上打了一拳。她似乎也被彻底激怒了，打了回去。那时候开始，其他人的拳头也都忍不住向那个女人身上挥去。周围的人越聚越多，都在看着这场大混战——或许叫作“一群男人围殴一个面目不那么漂亮的女人”更合适。甚至还有人为他们叫好——谁教那女人说的话实在难听，把他们都骂成了猪呢？那时的多弗朗明哥和四色花也在旁边，多弗正一脸严肃地盯着那个被人围殴的女人。  
“呜哈哈哈，她嘴巴够坏的！挨打可是理所当然啊。”  
“呐呐，多弗，我们继续走吧，那就是个女疯子而已~”  
可是多弗没有动：“我认为她说得没错。”他额头上的青筋暴起，脸上没有一丝笑容，“我要救她，然后把她收为部下。”  
维尔戈第一个提着他的竹竿冲到了前面，然后剩下的三人都反应了过来，跟着照办了。武力永远是解决问题最有效的手段。乔拉在得救以后，理所应当地成为了他的家族成员，然后照顾起了五个男人的生活起居，缝衣服、做饭、包扎伤口……女艺术家并不只会搞艺术，其实她比他们想象的要有用许多。从此，他们的生活质量产生了质的提高，大家便再度赞颂多弗的英明伟大。  
多弗朗明哥也如此认为，这是他眼光长远的表现。但是他又想起来，那时他感觉到的莫名愤怒，是因为他想起了他自己。  
******  
1508年12月13日  
拉奥G、古拉迪乌斯各自都开辟了一个训练场，来教那三个小孩战斗的技巧。每次罗都学得最认真，Baby-5则因为年龄尚小的缘故，学得浅，而巴法罗则次次耍滑头，能逃就逃，气得古拉迪乌斯三天两头破口大骂，每次头发都炸得像只刺猬——然后那些不怕死的小鬼就又躲到一边嗤嗤笑。当然，古拉迪乌斯没我这么好欺负，自从他有次抓住逃训练的巴法罗把他揍了个半死以后，巴法罗再也不敢逃了。  
按照我的观察，他们两人大概是唐吉诃德海贼团的规模能变得这么大的基石。拉奥G经常在这帮小鬼的耳边念叨着血之戒律、干部尊严之类的话，把这帮小鬼连带着其他干部的脑洗得干干净净——甚至连“家规”都是他写的！还有一大堆乱七八糟的刑罚，什么拷问、穿刺之刑……在这个排名中，一等人是多弗朗明哥，二等人是最高干部们（托了是多弗的弟弟的福而成为二等人可真是我的幸运），三等人，是他们这些加入较早的干部……但要是有最高干部做了错事，他也会张口教训人——这可危害到了多弗啊。巴法罗和Baby-5还算听话，而罗谁都不服。每次拉奥G揪着他在他耳边念家族规矩的时候，他都想方设法跑掉——要是跑不掉就一脸不耐烦地等他说完。所以事后拉奥G总会跑去找多弗告状，让多弗好好治治罗这臭毛病。可多弗倒是一副很满意的样子，大手一挥叫他别再操心这事了。他说小鬼总有自己的成长方向。  
而古拉迪乌斯除了训练小鬼们，还负责家族下属的小兵们的管理与训练。他对规矩、计划、时间这些东西有一种吹毛求疵的坚持，完全就是个强迫症，所以每次有干部提议修改已经订好的计划时，他的眉头都皱得跟核桃仁一样。而更多时候都是托雷波尔提议要修改，他还会凑到古拉迪乌斯面前故意说：“我就改，我就改，怎么样？怎么样？”  
这时就能看见活人爆炸的奇景。  
所幸由于他对多弗朗明哥近乎盲目的尊敬……他只会活人爆炸，其他什么都不会做，因为这不符合多弗的规矩。当年我刚刚来到这个家族的时候，他可是差点用眼神杀死我，因为我这个亲弟弟简直是从天上掉下来的。他三天两头就来找我的麻烦，幸好我能想办法蒙混过关。  
这里有森严的等级，总让我不自觉地想起过去在海军里的生活。只不过我每一次都是最幸运的那一个。过去在海军里的时候，上级们忌惮战国先生。而如今在唐吉诃德家族，他们则是忌惮多弗，因为我是他的弟弟。我根本没有余地为我现在的安全和地位沾沾自喜，因为要是没有这种幸运，我也不过是一条亡魂而已。更何况，这种幸运，总有一天，我不得不抛弃。  
过去我不明白的事情，现在因为在这家族中的经历终于明白一些了。“邪恶”的海贼和代表着“正义”的海军的行事方式并无区别，这总让我产生一种倒错感。他们总说，规矩规矩，自古以来传承下来的规矩，没有规矩，不成方圆，打破规矩，必坠入深渊。可这自古以来的规矩又是什么东西？  
奥哈拉没有遵守他们定下的规矩，所以他们毁灭了奥哈拉，而这是正义的行为，因为他们是当下最强大的胜利者。他们说，正义必胜利。  
可凭什么？  
他们说，强者吃掉弱者，弱者想活下去只能遵守强者定下的规则。幸福不会从天而降，只能靠自己去争取……这就是世界真实的相貌。他们对我说，醒醒吧，罗西南迪，你太年轻了。这世界比你想象的残酷许多！  
我怎么会不懂世界多残酷？  
我怎么会不明白疼痛，箭插在身上，火烧在肉上，无数人的咒骂，那么痛，那么恐怖。  
强者吞食弱者，而弱者又吞食更弱者，在所有人眼中都是理所应当，可凭什么？  
……  
算了，这也无所谓了。实际上连我自己都不明白正义到底是什么。我总是最幸运的那个人。我能在这里继续写字是因为我总是能从悲惨的境遇里逃离，而更多、更多无辜的人都没有这么幸运——我早就该死了。  
不过这一次我再也没工夫迷茫了。正义到底是什么我不知道，但无论如何，多弗谋划的暴行都是罪大恶极的。  
也许当下的世界，只有D才能“毁灭”。萨乌罗中将和其他所有参与屠魔令的中将都不一样，因为他是一个D。卡普中将也是D。只有D才会让这世界变得不一样。  
我再也没工夫像过去一般去迷茫和怀疑自己了。无论如何，多弗朗明哥谋划中的暴行都是罪大恶极的，这毋庸置疑。  
******  
罗西南迪他……  
固然多弗朗明哥对世界政府的恨意从来没有消弭，可历史与经验都告诉他，世界政府对待人类的方法的核心是正确的——因为人类就是那种东西。他们冲动、愚蠢，易受情绪的控制，他们一生追逐利益、逃避痛苦，所以他们毁灭他人；他们容易孤独，总在追求着亲密关系与包容认同，所以才无法脱离亲情友情的桎梏；他们那脆弱的骄傲和自尊心总驱使着自己倔强地选择自我毁灭……  
童年那一次经历以后，他觉得他已经理解了世界与人类的本质。所以他决定掌控规则，践踏规则，成为人上人。而他也很容易就做到了，因为他很强大，根本用不着绕远路。罗西南迪也同样明白这件事，却因为他更弱小无力，只能想到绕远路地“改变整个世界”。  
罗西南迪和天真的父亲有着本质上的不同……因为他根本就不天真。也许他们在骨子里都渴望同一件事情的发生，却因为他们天生的不同，而走向了完全相反的方向。  
而拉奥G……多弗朗明哥是在地下死亡拳击场发现他的。  
那时托雷波尔建议道，要想和更强的黑帮攀上关系做交易，就一定得多去这类黑帮人士聚集的场所。而这里，不限流派，不限手段，只要能用肉体打倒对方就是胜利……他经常观察着擂台上那些战士们拳拳到肉的厮杀和周围人的欢呼，也会因为洒在台上的鲜血兴奋。而拉奥G则是某日突然崛起的一匹黑马——20连胜，每个人都在赌下一个人是不是能打败他！  
当多弗朗明哥看到在擂台上的拉奥G的时候，看着那丝毫不畏惧死亡的斗争心的时候，他产生了兴趣。那是一种天生的直觉，他看人总是很准。当他打听到拉奥G原来是一个被灭门的黑帮唯一存活的人，一心在这死亡拳击场求死时，更下定决心要将他收为部下——而他想得到的必能得到。  
拉奥G进了家族开始，就一直叫他“少主”。多弗不知道这是否和他过去的家族有关，但这让他十分受用。后来每一个新加入家族的成员都跟着这么叫。这称呼就从他少年时起，一直伴随着他直到现在。  
拉奥G确实非常有用。每当托雷波尔和迪亚曼蒂犯错误却不承认，或者贪婪地想私吞些钱的时候——那时多弗朗明哥不好发作，拉奥G总会一针见血地指出他们的错误，说他们是在给少主蒙羞；这时多弗正好能顺水推舟地要求他们变得更强、或者原谅他们，表现出自己是个有人情味儿的家族老大。  
而古拉迪乌斯，的确极端崇拜与尊敬他……所以他总是会去督促着所有干部们把自己该做的事情做好——因为多弗朗明哥对待自己的家族成员总是纵容。如果没有这两个人，管理家族就会彻底难办起来。  
可是如今他们也在这条船上，不得不和他共同沉浮，这是他身为家族老大的错误。  
他有些抱歉了。  
******  
1509年2月23日  
一直很好奇为什么塞尼奥尔·平克那样的男人也会加入这个家族，而前几天和他还有马哈拜斯一起出门做任务，正好有一个任务对象，一位美丽的富家小姐问了他这个问题。那富家小姐爱慕塞尼奥尔，却被拒绝了。  
塞尼奥尔回答说：这是一个男人自己选择的人生。  
他说：选择抢劫，选择战斗，选择漂泊，选择放浪形骸，选择忠诚，选择鲜血，选择愿为某人放弃生命。他说他的血液里就流淌着动荡与战争，流淌着毒品，流淌着枪。他说，谋杀，犯罪，纵火，黑帮，赎罪，死亡，这种命运从他出生的那一刻就注定了。  
他说他从小就想当个枪手，这才是一个男人应该选择的人生。  
那个富家小姐不禁问他，爱人呢？家人呢？朋友呢？  
那时他笑着说：“做我们这一行，注定就是孤独的。我们只需要忠于家族就够了。”  
马哈拜斯那时也插话说：“做海贼的时候怎么能还妄想着普通人的幸福呢？家庭之类的我早就放弃了咿~”  
“这就是命中注定。”塞尼奥尔说，“小姑娘，你出生在和平的国家、幸福的家庭里，所以才觉得干这一行很匪夷所思。但是对我们这样的人，出生的那一刻起面前就只有这一个选择。这世界就是这样，一半人的人生与选择、快乐与痛苦，另一半人永远都不会懂。”  
那个大小姐不懂，我也不懂。他说这些话的时候是笑着的，我却只感觉到迷茫。  
命运真的存在吗？  
每一次我做出某个决定时，却又总感觉并不是我自己做出的，而是冥冥之中有着一股力量推着我走上接下来的道路。我与多弗，我们出生在同一个家庭里，曾经是这世界上最有力量的人，然后一起从故乡流落到仇恨之中。多弗杀死了父亲，然后我们彻底分道扬镳。他受托雷波尔他们照顾，而我被战国先生收留……如今我又回到了他的身边，却只感觉越来越无力。我总容易感到不知如何是好，也许这就是命运作祟，也许最后我会被他杀死……我和他是亲族，我和他是天龙人，这就是命运。  
所有天龙人在未来不可避免的浪潮中都会从天上掉下来，我和多弗不过是被这场灾难开头的潮涌冲过而已。积攒了800年的巨大怨恨投射在他身上，投射在我身上——天龙人这受到诅咒、被所有人怨恨咒骂的血脉，是我的命运，是他的命运。现在多弗打算把这一切巨大仇恨投射在其他一切人身上，也许那些生活在和平中的人们经历过战争以后就会明白我们所感受到的一切。可是他已经足够强大，已经再也无人能伤害他，为什么不能停手？  
也许本来我们是真的能从命运中逃离的。  
但也许正因为这样，命运才是无法挣脱的东西。死亡写在我们的生命和血脉里。16年前我从这份命运中逃离，我从他，从我的兄弟身边逃离，我因为父亲被杀而痛苦，我因为他杀了父亲而恐惧。而现在，我必须回来，回到他身边，我必须面对命运，阻止他就是我的命运，这就是上天赋予我这个亲弟弟的责任。  
我不知道，也许我们生来就是命运的奴隶，孤身一人在荒野上跋涉。我无时无刻不祈祷着我们能真正获得自由，可谁又能获得自由？我们天生就没有自由。  
******  
多弗朗明哥因为罗西南迪的语言陷入了漫长的沉默，也感觉到了强烈的疲惫。  
那看起来的确像是诅咒，身为“人类”的诅咒。人就是这样，明知许多事、许多感情不可为，却依旧会去爱，仿佛这爱的诅咒从出生就存在着。就像塞尼奥尔……柯拉松不知道的是，在他离开家族的那半年，那男人也陷入了爱情，他结婚了——可最后依然以悲剧收尾。  
也许这低劣的特质也存在在他自己的身上，即便不愿承认，他过去也深深地爱过这日记的主人。之后的人生他在不断地否认和这爱有关的一切——因为他们说，王者天生就是孤独的，而他也这样认为。可就在他再次回忆起那人时，爱的火光又在他的心中熊熊燃起。也许那爱从一开始就一直存在着。  
而罗西南迪终于说到了天龙人……他曾经无数次向罗西阐述过他们自身的高贵，可罗西依旧认为自己该死。他过去从来不知道罗西的心中藏有这么深的悲切。这看起来就像是命运，童年的经历已经彻底地改变了他。  
可是没有人为他们祈祷那又如何？他们生下来不是为了去死的。罗西那深刻的绝望甚至趋于病态了，而他却从来都没有发现。也许罗西南迪更加积极一些的话，就根本不会选择卧底潜入他的身边，而会在正面战场上和他兵戎相见。  
他们都改变太多了。


	22. Civil War

Chapter.20 Civil War[所有的战争都是内战，因为所有的人类都是同胞。——弗朗索瓦•费奈隆]  
******  
1509年4月21日  
太令人震惊了！  
竟然有人真的能徒手爬上红土大陆，敢到玛丽乔亚去杀人放火？而且竟然全身而退！  
费舍尔·泰格。2亿3000万，这是我听说过，第一次被通缉的人拥有的最高的悬赏金额！  
不知道这次海军会怎样面对。  
1509年5月2日  
今天才知道，费舍尔·泰格，他是真正的英雄。  
我对奴隶的记忆已经非常模糊了。但也依稀记得在玛丽乔亚的奴隶会受到怎样的残酷对待。他放火的原因竟是为了解放所有奴隶，而且还是不分种族、一视同仁的解放！  
而这样做的他，是鱼人族。这是何等的魄力！正因为世界上有他这样的人，才让人感觉到希望尚存、不可放弃。这才是能让受困的弱者们从泥潭里走出，走向自由，去向更遥远的地方的勇气与正义！  
说来可笑，蓄奴这样黑暗又野蛮的习俗却在全世界拥有最高权力的人群中流行着，即便是在全世界都禁止贩卖人口的现在！现在，被抓去贩卖与饲养的人们终于从黑暗中解脱了，得到了拯救！真是为他们感到高兴，他们终于能脱离天龙人的魔掌了。而因为释放了他们，费舍尔·泰格就被通缉了。于是他当上了海贼，成立了太阳海贼团。海军则必须去追捕他们，可是追捕他们的行为不正像是在维护这荒谬的习俗吗？当海军握着枪去战斗的时候，难道不会为维护这种正义而感到羞耻么？  
但是话又说回来……他们中的绝大多数人也不过是不知道真相的人罢了。我们都是不知道真相的人，我也并无资格去批判。  
但是与无知者不同，真正恐怖的事情是，有些人明明清楚一切，却依旧去残害……这消息是今天碰到了一个在一个多月之前的动荡中解放的前奴隶时听说的。多弗听说了这件事以后，便开始打起了进入伟大航路后建立一个完善的奴隶交易市场的主意。这件事情在他的眼中竟然是商机！  
罗西南迪，要时刻告诉你自己，没必要感到愤怒，也没必要感到伤心，你该做什么，就做什么。  
******  
多弗朗明哥看完这一页之后，很想对罗西说一句，不是这样的，你把事情想得太过简单了。  
在罗西死后，占据了另一半和天龙人的交易市场的人，恰恰正是他说的“值得拯救”的奴隶。按照罗西南迪的说法，奴隶在获得自由后就应该离原先奴役他的人远远的，可事实上，多数奴隶在获得自由后只想成为奴隶主。多弗朗明哥还清楚记得那一年贵重的黄金果实被抢夺后的恼火。他追杀了吉尔德·德索罗三年，可最终他停止了追杀。  
因为当他真正看到吉尔德·德索罗的时候，只在他身上看见了愚蠢的妄想与欲望，还有被仇恨冲昏头脑后的冲动与渴望补救不可挽回之事的偏执与异常……当这一切被多弗朗明哥看在眼中时，他就决定不杀他了。当了一天奴隶后，就一辈子是奴隶了，即便从玛丽乔亚逃离，他也一辈子都无法摆脱这印记了。  
大多数人类都是像德索罗一样的生物，就算经历过痛苦，骨子里的愚昧却无法改变。如果罗西南迪看到德索罗那辆承载着一切欲望的巨型黄金舰，他又会作何感想呢？  
罗西南迪还是把人性想得太简单了。想来也是，那个讨厌和别人交流的家伙，实际上根本没怎么深入接触过人类吧……也许他深入了解的人只有战国、父母以及多弗朗明哥。可是他们的想法、判断，本身就和平庸之辈完全不同。  
他就抱持着这种对人类的认知一直到死去吗？  
******   
1509年7月14日  
罗的病越来越严重了。他身上的白点越来越多，别人问他病的事情时，他却总是无所谓地说一句：“那又怎么样，反正我早就知道我快死了。”  
他说：“能活下去又怎么样，反正我们这样的人天生就该死。”他常常喜欢一个人坐在船边，安静地抱着膝盖看着大海，不和别人玩闹也不和别人说话。  
每次看见他一个人的时候，我都难受得要命，然后就跑到他身边犯傻或者欺负他。看着他露出生气的表情，或者看着我一脸难以置信，还是其他的什么表情……这样总比一个人盯着大海好。  
十几岁的时候和战国先生吵架时，他曾经问过我：“你以为你现在的青春和自由是理所应得的吗？”那时我笃定着，即便艰难与困苦一直在所有人的面前，但是每个人都有权利享受自由，享受生命，享受爱的喜悦，享受泪水。凭什么不是理所应得？  
虽然如今的我在这个问题面前已经没有了过去的自信，更没有了谈论这件事的立场，但是当我看见罗落寞的神色的时候，都会忍不住这样认为。是啊，至少罗一定也是想要活下去的。每当他们所有人一脸惋惜地说着什么“没办法，这就是命运”的时候，我就会感觉到愤怒。即便这是命运，但这不是理所应得的，对他来说这不是。  
可如今唯一的希望就是留在多弗身边找到手术果实了。每当罗的冷酷又成熟一分，我便更担忧一分。也许在得到希望之前，他就会完全变成多弗的傀儡，这件事比死亡还要可怕。世界上最恐怖的事情莫过于看着身上背负着未来希望的年轻人一步步地堕落，一天比一天变得更加残忍与无情。我很害怕，现在还很可爱的孩子们，罗、Baby-5、巴法罗，会在未来的某一天变得和现在完全不同。  
也许这世界是真的弱肉强食，我也希望他们知道，这绝对不是世界的一切。  
******  
这三个臭小鬼全都不是什么好茬。  
罗不用多说，连Baby-5都背叛了他。  
他照顾了这个女孩儿18年，更是在罗西死后开始将她当作亲妹妹来疼爱。她一被人请求就难以自持，多弗朗明哥却选择纵容她，因为Baby-5是他的家人，为家人付出是理所应当的。可她现在却因为别人一句没头没尾的承诺就背叛了家族。她甚至比罗还要过分。  
而巴法罗看着忠心耿耿，却一直在他的背后耍些小滑头。而且就像罗西所说，因为以前训练的时候一直能逃就逃，他实力一直不济。派不上什么用场，真给他丢人。唯一的优点就是对待家族比较忠诚。  
罗西的理想都成真了：这三个小鬼变得一个比一个更会给他添麻烦。之前的日记里他还说自己多么可怜多么无力，但看看现在发生的一切——多弗朗明哥开始好奇罗西南迪到底给他们灌了什么迷魂汤了！  
也许仅仅在教育孩子的问题上，罗西是对的。  
******  
1510年1月22日  
北海的天气越来越冷了。  
泰格死了。被波鲁萨利诺中将成功伏击，然后死去了。  
我无比痛恨这个冬天。  
报纸并未大肆报道这件事，过不了多久，他也会在刻意的舆论管制之下，被世界遗忘了吧。对于能够动摇世界政府政权的、真正的“罪大恶极”，他们采取的是隐瞒与抹消的手段——毕竟我们现在依旧活在罗格镇处死海贼王造成的震荡中。他们深深害怕着那些人给反叛者们留下一丁点儿希望。  
自从18年前唐吉诃德的姓氏被冠上“背叛者”的名号后，就从世界政府的资料里完全被抹去了。那时候我曾经走过海军图书馆的所有书架，也看过许多关于天龙人的书——没办法，那是关于我的血脉、我的故乡的事情，我没法不在乎。可那些书里没有任何一本提及我们，没有任何一本，这甚至让我觉得以前在家乡的一切生活都是梦境。可是身上的伤却告诉我那根本不是梦。因为依旧存在着的我们，就是他们羞于言表的耻辱，也许还是他们的噩梦恐惧。  
抹去我们在这世界上的存在是多么轻而易举啊。只要篡改书籍，消隐历史，封紧嘴巴，就没人再会铭记，仿佛我们就不再是我们了——可消除了我们的存在，我们也依旧在这里活着，在这里真实地存在着，又有谁能否定这一点呢？  
战国先生不知道我曾经是天龙人，曾经的战友们也不知道。他们不能知道，也不必知道。如果他们知道了这一点，那么我过去得到的所有关怀与尊敬，温柔与善意都会一瞬间消失不见，会变成恐惧与厌恶。现实就是这样残酷，我已经认命了，就算我杀死自己，把血流光，把皮剥尽都没办法改变的。只可惜，我的家乡不接纳我，我的同僚知道真相就会厌恨我，而我的兄长——撇去善恶与立场，我在这个世界上只剩下他一人了，可是他从不真正这样认为。  
他虽然嘴上说着“我是他最重要的弟弟”这样的话——但是我也不过是他血缘的附属品罢了，没有了血统，我对他而言什么都不是。但如果有一天他不再需要我了，也会轻易舍弃我，可我却没办法舍弃他。  
而正义，杀死了的泰格的正义。  
15岁那年，哥尔·D·罗杰的处刑引起了全世界的浪潮，海贼们为了自由与梦想纷纷出航。我曾经偷听到战国先生、卡普中将、泽法老师的谈话，他们感叹道，时代终于走到这一步了，浪潮终于不可避免地来临了。现在的我依旧知道将要袭来的浪潮是什么了，因为罗杰可是一个D啊！D将要彻底改变这个天龙人统治的、弱肉强食的世界。  
可是两年后，海军们就毁灭了奥哈拉岛。  
我还记得萨乌罗中将。过去他曾在教育新兵时说过，每个人关于正义的定义都是不同的，但是正义就存在于我们的心中。听闻中将背叛海军——可怖的奥哈拉事件，我想他一定在想着：毁灭无辜的学者又算什么正义！中将他对海军抱有那样的忠诚与热爱，立过多少战功！可他最后却受此遭遇。他们说萨乌罗中将背叛了海军，背叛了正义，是耻辱，必须将他从海军中除名。  
可我却觉得只有他才没做错。  
当年的我实在太年轻，我无法忍受地质问库赞中将，可库赞中将的回答是：“他让海军颜面尽失。”他再不愿意说更多了。我又问了战国先生，可战国先生却说我根本不懂正义的意义。他对我说，如果我身居高位，一边是区区数百人而另一边则是数亿人的生命，而我必须要舍弃一方的时候，就明白了。可是我不明白，即便我不是正义，但是我也永远不想明白这种把人类的生命当作一个数字来看的正义。  
可是没办法，这样高高在上的“君临天下的正义”，就是战国先生的正义。他总说，要从更高处看着人类群体，从人类整体去考虑，这样才能做出更有益于人类的抉择。他说，海军是要以人类的整体和平为目标，要尽可能顺利地度过大海贼时代的阵痛。  
可是站得太高，又怎么能看到人类的痛苦和欢笑？他用不着知道那些人的名字与脸庞，用不着知道他们人生中所经历的快乐与悲伤，只要将罪名砸在他们的头上，就能轻而易举地下令抹消他们，而他们身上属于人类的一切就变得无关紧要！因为他站得够高，就不会经受良心的谴责！可这又算是什么正义？这样的行为，又和小时候那些只因为我们是天龙人就仇恨我们至深的暴民们又有何区别？  
我知道，因为他身居高位，不得不做出这种抉择，这一切都是更上层的指令，可我不能忍受的是，交出这屠魔令的人，竟然是他，是我亲密的人。  
在我看来，那些助纣为虐的人，那些为了保护自身的安全、家人的安全、自己的地位、自己创造的一切等等事物的人……也许从他们当下的立场看，他们不得不这样做，但是他们没有意识到的是，他们的身份再高贵，在那些真正的掌权者眼中，也不过是另一个普通人类而已。他们实际上什么都不是，鱼人族、人类、囚犯、海贼、海军，在掌权者的眼里并没有任何区别。他们保有当下的地位与姓名也不过是因为运气好而已，就和我当下能成为这个海贼团的最高干部，也仅仅是因为我的运气好而已。他们以为他们能抓住一切，但是实际上他们一无所有——倘若走过天龙人的面前却没有下跪，他们就会失去一切。可是他们不懂，人们永远都不懂这个道理，只能看得见眼前的利益。没人能保证自己永远都是幸运的那一个。  
但是我不知道，如今我也在这种利用与被利用的泥潭中无法脱身。我以为我能够在自己的正义感之下帮助别人评判别人，但更有可能我也不过是另一个迫害者而已。  
******  
1510年3月28日  
回归的家族的第三年。  
我却只感觉到越来越痛苦，越来越绝望，越来越无力。  
我什么都做不到，我谁都拯救不了，什么都阻止不了。  
为什么8岁时我没有死在那里？  
******  
多弗朗明哥看着直想叹气……这个傻瓜。  
天天都不开口说话，自己却在脑子里疯狂地钻牛角尖，和自己过不去。真是个傻瓜。早知道就不能什么都由着他的喜好来。他这不和任何人说话的坏毛病，早就得改掉了。  
他当真在过去的日子里把罗西南迪当作自己最重要的人，但是却从来都无法确认罗西南迪的想法。因为他那时总是在被动地接受自己的一切，却不把自己的感受表现出来。  
当时的他觉得这样也很好，可是他却没意识到，罗西不说话，并不代表他不会思考。这个叛逆的孩子啊，竟然连战国都没逃过他那钻牛角尖的精神——他简直想招呼着战国过来看看这一段，看看他给他最亲爱的养子留下了多大的阴影！  
就以多弗朗明哥的眼光来评判，战国在这大海贼时代里的应对简直可以称得上是海军的典范。他靠着很小一部分的牺牲，换取了全世界的整体和平。多弗朗明哥自知他能逃得过战国的制裁，只因为他比任何人都离经叛道罢了。  
七武海制度、海军的某些阴险手段……这些举措虽然常常招人诟病，但是若没这些制度，世界各国可能早就被海盗掏空了。罗西南迪不明白，这个只能感觉到自己良心的小鬼不明白，让一个拥有良心的人去牺牲自己的良心，比牺牲自己的性命要困难得多。倘若他处在战国的立场，以世界的平稳发展为目标的话，也必定会这么做。只懂得遵守道德，在这个混沌的世界可活不长久——就算世界真的有一天成为了不再遵循弱肉强食的世界，但它也混沌依旧，因为组成世界的人类本身就是不可预知的。  
只可惜现在衰老的战国再也没办法把海军的工作继续做下去了，残酷的顶上战争啊……也许是因为多年的疲劳与懊悔同一时间爆发，让他再也没办法承受了。衰老总是能轻而易举地杀死一个人的灵魂，所谓人类的弊端也体现在这里。  
罗西南迪只是叛逆而已，不管不顾地朝着自己的价值观的方向走去，撞到南墙也不回头。可是他对这些事情的应对态度却又这样消极，仿佛只保留着自己最后的一丝拒绝。他对海军的态度根本不像是从小在海军里耳濡目染长大的人，他的正义感本应该更坚定才对。


	23. Escape

Chapter.21 Escape  
******  
1510年4月12日  
没办法忍受了。  
再也没办法忍受了。  
我想从这里离开。  
******  
1510年5月3日  
人总有感觉到疲倦的时候，也许我真的不适合做这个工作。  
我讨厌现在的生活，厌恨我面前的一切。但是没办法，生活要继续然后继续然后继续。这大致是惯性一样的东西，并不是我在生活，而是沉重的命运一直在推着我向前走。  
我越来越难以集中注意力了，虽然过去也没有集中起来过。  
******  
1510年6月1日  
坚持就是胜利，柯拉松，相信自己，你能行！如今的生活其实还算不错，至少天天都有好烟能抽，学会知足。  
不过是这么点儿小事而已，努努力一定能做好。  
******  
1510年6月11日  
最让我忍受不了的就是他那种异常的冷酷，那根本不是正常人类能有的冷酷。  
为什么会这样？父亲母亲明明都是那么温柔的人，为什么他会那样残酷？  
每一次我单独面对他时，都感觉我仿佛在面对某种毫无感情的生命体，每当他用那种高高在上的语气谈论人以及人的一切的时候，我都觉得难以忍受。当他说出“没有仇恨就创造仇恨”这样种话来……他就像一个坚不可摧的怪物，什么事情都无法打动他分毫。他似乎真的站在了这个世界之外来观察世界，以一种上帝的角度。每一次我都期望他能够更加像人一点，但是按照他的说法，“人是软弱的”。  
这是一种近乎自私的心情，我甚至希望童年的痛苦能够真正在他身上烙下烙印，让他变得软弱，和我一样软弱，这样就够了，这样就好。可这是不可能的，我再怎样做梦，再怎样幻想，幻想着我能拉起他的手逃走，第二天醒来他依旧是那个他。  
他太强大了，比我强大得多，我根本不拥有这样的强大。也许这就是为什么我就是对他一点办法都没有的原因。我无法抗拒他的话语，无法抗拒他的触碰，无法抗拒他每一次撩拨和每一个眼神。他永远是他，他不会改变，也许这就是我爱他的理由——这让我着迷也让我痛恨。而这样的爱——我无法知道我到底是爱他本人还是在爱一个代表着强大的符号。也许我什么都不爱，也许我这颗麻木不仁的心中的一切都是虚假的。  
******  
1510年6月29日  
我觉得鹤中将没法抓住哥哥了，现在的我终于把他所有私底下的交易对象资料与未来计划都整理好了。  
但是我却不知道要不要交出去。  
******  
1510年7月2日  
必须得做好准备了。  
今天喝多了，只感觉心如死灰，哭个不停，现在写字的时候手都在抖。  
眼泪把本子打湿了，不过没关系，我继续写下去。  
我再一次感受到绝望。让我最害怕的是他的轻易舍弃，就像在那一年他杀死了父亲一样，任何人，无论平常和他多么亲密（亦或者他表现得多么亲密），在他认为碍事的那一刻他都会轻易舍弃，包括我。爱这种事对他而言是无足轻重的。  
为什么他可以把那种决定下得那么轻而易举呢？没有任何挣扎，杀人、杀死自己的父亲对他而言是多么容易的一件事！  
过去，在那一年我失去了我的父亲和我最爱的哥哥。父亲是个可怜人，虽然我已经记不得他的脸了。小时候在圣地的时候很少能见到父亲，多弗说父亲是去组织活动。我小时候不懂是什么活动，现在想来也许他是出去宣传他的关于自由和平等的思想了。那时候我们只知道父亲很有智慧，和其他看起来就很愚蠢的天龙人不一样。奴隶们也很尊敬父亲，而且我也从来没见过父亲与母亲吵架生气。但是那时候我太小太小了……我现在只记得身上穿得破破烂烂去打柴的父亲。  
那时候多弗已经是家里的指挥者了，因为多弗很会交朋友，对残酷的环境适应得很快，也很强大，他总能弄来很多食物。他那时交到两个同样是流浪汉的小孩做朋友，维尔戈和琵卡。维尔戈很厉害，是孤儿，他教了我们很多生存的本领，而琵卡声音很尖，他很讨厌自己的声音，于是很不爱开口说话。维尔戈和琵卡常常帮着我们一起找食物、偷东西，偷到那些贵重的首饰后全都卖给黑市的人。我已经忘了他们的真名，但是他们就是现在的托雷波尔和迪亚曼蒂……明明那时候，这两个人经常故意压价收购我们偷来的东西，欺负我们是小孩、流浪汉，甚至会拿我们的身份来威胁，可是为了活下去我们只能忍气吞声……那时多弗很生气，一直念叨着总有一天要杀了他们……  
那时候，多弗虽然总是骂我太笨，却从来没有把我丢下，更是不允许其他任何人说我坏话。有的时候就算是和他吵架，也是我一直在赌气，最后他先开口和我说话。  
可是他为什么一定要那样做？为什么一定要杀死父亲？那时候明明得救了，明明能逃掉了，为什么还要这样做？明明知道故乡已经不可能再容纳下我们了……  
想起这件事就痛苦。他怎能那么轻易地做出那种决定呢？  
我一直幻想着，也许他不再是他，长大以后，他会不会变得不一样。我想和他一起逃得远远的，我难以自持，只想和他在一起，我们一起逃走。甚至前年我还以为这幻想成真过。  
我想离开，这里的一切都让我难以忍受。我就是无法眼睁睁看着年轻的人陷入黑暗，无法心安理得地步入“必然的毁灭”。也许这些是应该发生的，但是我就是没办法忍受。我无比仇恨他所有的家族成员，仇恨最高干部们。我最恨托雷波尔，为什么托雷波尔要给他那把枪？但是我又很清楚，我恨托雷波尔，不过是把我对他的恨转移开来的一种方法。如果我恨了托雷波尔，把一切都归咎于托雷波尔，是否我就能因此心安理得地爱他？  
托雷波尔只是单纯给了他枪而已，他完全可以选择用枪保护我们的生活，就像现在一样，让那些人再也不敢来抓我们，不敢来伤害我们。但是他，也只是他，选择了开枪杀死父亲。托雷波尔也不过是在利用他，利用多弗的力量与残酷赚到钱，当上大人物而已。  
最终，真正能够做出选择的是他，也只是他。  
可是没能阻止他，只被父亲保护着哭泣的我，又有什么资格说话？  
只懂得逃走的我，又有什么资格说话？  
我什么都保护不了，连我自己的信仰，也已分崩离析。我只想着逃走，就像我小时候一样逃走。而到了现在，到了当下这个不得不动手去做的地步，我还只想着逃避这一切。  
我却将这一切痛苦都归咎于他的过分强大，归咎于他的残酷冷漠……可是你看看你，这一切不都是你自己犯下的错误吗？你没能保护他，你没能拯救他，你没能阻止他，你甚至没有在小时候艰难生活的时候帮上他一丁点忙，你只懂得逃离，这样的你现在又有什么资格评判他？你得到这样的结果，这样的人生，不是理所应当的吗？  
没办法保护、拯救任何人，连自己的亲人都没法保护。正义是什么，海军又是什么？即便他是怪物，可怪物又能怎样——难道你自己的手就是干净的？你甚至没资格去制裁他。  
小时候没有了多弗的保护就什么都不是，在海军中没有了战国先生和同伴的保护就什么都不是，手里没有了枪就什么都不是，童年时如果不是天龙人就什么都不是；而当流浪汉的时候无力的自己也什么都不是。现在，在海军里受了挫怀疑着自己的信仰的自己只懂得用弟弟的身份接近他，甚至打着正义的旗号，幻想着要阻止他——伤害他！  
怎么能这样做？怎么敢这样做！  
他说爱，可是你却依旧怀疑着爱的真实！你原本就不应该得到那些的，你一直明白，你只是过于幸运而已。  
也许我现在死去，也无人能够记得。  
******  
1510年7月3日  
冷静，镇定，保持理智。  
保持理智，继续你的任务，罗西南迪。  
******  
1510年7月15日  
今天为什么又到了我的生日。多弗已经睡着了，而我又偷偷用能力从床上爬起来开始写这个该死的东西了。  
今天和Baby-5、罗，还有他，我们四个人一起去看歌剧了。虽说是去看歌剧，事实上却是去做任务。明明是生日，为什么还要做任务啊。  
不过这也无所谓了。  
他会对我说爱，我好想问一问他：何必要这样说呢？  
晚上他得到了一个奇怪的占卜，说什么背负着红心印记的天敌才会打败他，我当场就想到了我手里的一切对他不利的资料。  
事实是，只要我想把这份资料交给海军，什么时候都可以做到。可是一手放任这个怪物成长的我，现在根本没有制裁他的资格。  
如果我现在把这份资料交出去，然后眼睁睁看着他被抓，我一定会在未来的所有日子里厌恨我自己厌恨得想要死去。  
******  
1510年7月16日  
罗是个D。  
正因为如此，一个冲动，把他带着跑了。  
打算带他多去跑跑医院，看能不能把他身上的病治好。  
他竟然是D！不能让他留在多弗身边了，D可是颠覆世界的希望，如果连希望都被染黑，这世界就真的没救了。  
不过这个精明的小鬼总是在盯着我的一举一动，可不能被他看见这个日记。不过这下子终于可以开口说话了，担子总算轻了一些。  
希望一切都会好。  
******


	24. Angel Down

Chapter.22 Angel Down  
只有多弗朗明哥知道事情都不是罗西南迪说的那样。所有事情都不是他所说的、他所想的那样。  
他知道，即便是在童年里在地狱里度过的那两年间……虽然绝大多数时候都在饥饿、寒冷、贫穷与暴力中度过，也并非没有快乐的时光。那时的罗西南迪虽然又笨又弱，但也是个坚强勇敢的小士兵。  
现在想起来，当年罗西南迪有好几次怯生生地在他面前干过一些匪夷所思的傻事，也许只是想逗那个整天眉头紧皱的哥哥开心而已。可是大多数时候，那个同样小小年纪的哥哥并不领情，甚至会忍不住对他发火。他发火的时候他们会吵架……不，是多弗朗明哥单方面说教罗西南迪。人生气的时候总是会说出很多伤人的话，而那些伤人的话并不总是他的真实想法，可是软弱的罗西在听到后总会被刺伤。被他的话刺伤的罗西就会一个人抱着膝盖躲在一边，偷偷哭泣，再也不愿意和他搭一句话。  
那时他知道不能这样。看见这样的场景他就会觉得有点后悔——因为无论如何他都是哥哥，他没法忍受罗西这么一副可怜巴巴的样子。他会主动找罗西搭话，虽然内心感到抱歉，态度却趾高气扬。罗西从那时开始就是那种只要稍微一哄就会开心起来的孩子，只要一听见多弗前来搭话，就会一下子哭得更厉害，然后抽抽噎噎地向他说对不起……  
就是这样一个心地柔软的孩子，他的弟弟。小时候他时常会安慰罗西，对他说“活下去，一定要活下去，总有一天我们会回到故乡”，就在罗西身上流露出强烈的不想继续活下去的欲望的时候。现在想起来，那段时光并不是完全黑暗的，因为在那里，他拥有罗西，罗西也拥有他。他们会在夏天下大雨的时候兴冲冲地跑出房子淋雨，把浑身淋湿，脱了衣服在天光下洗澡，然后打水仗；在没有性命之忧的时候，他们还会做游戏，维尔戈和琵卡也一块来玩，玩国王与打仗游戏，多弗永远扮演国王，罗西则演过他的宰相、他的马、他的士兵……  
那时的他有一种责任感。哥哥永远要比弟弟表现得勇猛强大，无论自己有多恐惧都不能在弟弟面前表现出来，这就是他作为长子的职责，这是上天赋予他的。就在母亲先生下他，后生下罗西之时，这份关系就确定了：多弗朗明哥保护罗西南迪。这就像国王保护国土，船长保护部下，哥哥保护弟弟，这理所应当。  
可无论是在童年时，还是在青年时他们都没有等到幸福来临的那一天。  
罗西南迪在8岁时离开的时候又是怎样想的呢？那时他们告诉他罗西失踪了，所有人都说他必死无疑，因为那些凶残的人们都记住了天龙人小孩的脸。他也许会被人打死，被人折磨至死，被火烧死，或者被水淹死。所有人都告诉他那个笨笨的八岁小孩不可能活下来的，连他都相信了罗西南迪已经死去。那时他难过又困惑……可是这无所谓，这全部都无所谓了。  
他连父亲都不在乎了，还会在乎弟弟么？他什么都不在乎了。过往的一切，那一切包含幸福、友善、富裕，包含着父慈子孝与兄友弟恭，全都一起毁灭了。明明他才是那个溺水之人，只能死命地抓住手边的能抓住的任何一根希望的稻草。他得抓住枪，抓住给他力量的托雷波尔和迪亚曼蒂，抓住完全听他话的维尔戈和琵卡，抓住……他抓不住罗西南迪，那时他想，如果罗西南迪想要离开他独自一人走向死亡，便由他去吧。  
便由他去吧，天堂破碎的那一刻起他就不再是他的哥哥了；由他去吧，就连他也无力伸出手了；由他去吧，接下来的一切……一切都无法挽回了。  
可是罗西南迪依旧回来了，沉默寡言地带回来了一身伤。只要感受到多弗朗明哥对他的一丁点儿好，便会深刻地沉溺进去。  
多弗朗明哥自觉自己在这世界上最恨的人是父亲。即使他已经杀死了他，那份恨意却从来都没有消弭。而和父亲很像的罗西南迪是他第二恨的对象。过去他曾因为父亲而失去了一切，而现在他因为罗西南迪多年前的碍事举动再一次失去了一切。  
罗西南迪是个自私的混账。  
这本日记本终于到了尽头。多弗朗明哥往后翻过，在1510年8月12日的日记之后，只剩下最后一篇。他看了一遍最后一篇日记，却只感觉到愤怒。  
日记本上那些凹凸不平的泪痕，罗西南迪就孤身一人从那里，打着救命的旗号像个胆小鬼一样从他的职责中逃离。他用死亡彻底逃离了这个世界——可他死后的世界依旧存在。如果他不那样自私，也许德雷斯罗萨的人民就能得救，如果他不那样自私，也许他自己也可以得救。  
罗西南迪是个自私的、只能感觉到他自己的痛苦的混账，鼠目寸光、没有长远眼光。如果他没有离开，也许他最终就会发现他的一切，发现一切想说却未说出口的话，一切就都来得及改变。  
他感觉愤怒又无力。可是一个人再愤怒，也没办法报复一个死人，更何况罗西南迪想要的全都在他死后的世界中实现了。  
那么其他人呢？  
他想起了莫奈。那个打算为他去死的女孩在临死前给他打了最后一通电话。他当然知道莫奈对他忠诚到能够为他送命，因为这是他一手调教的结果，可他没有想到的是，在最后一刻，那个自卑又敏感的女人并非听从他的命令，而是自己决定用自杀毁灭一切……他讨厌别人用这种他无法控制的方式失去性命。他想起了维尔戈，那个陪伴他时间最长的伙伴，他最好的朋友，他同样死了。也许在死前那一刻他还露出了童年时那样的微笑。他不甘心，这一切都是因为他自己的无力发生的。  
他以为他不再会因为死亡而感觉到疼痛了，人类本来最后都会死，不是么？本来他们都不必死的。罗西南迪又一次利用了他的力量来达成他自己的目的，甚至不惜用自己的生命作为代价。曾经有一度，他以为自己能自如操纵所有人的性命，可实际上在生与死面前，他还是这么无力。  
可这些为什么一定要发生？他本来可以继续操纵这个过分残酷的世界！操纵那些怪物们，那些强大却没有头脑的棋子们。仅仅在心中燃烧火焰而没有掌握力量，会被这世界活生生地压死。那些自愿选择放弃生命的人们……他从未如此想要破坏这世界上的一切。  
“你看完了？”鹤的声音适时地响起来。“那么按照规矩，我要把你锁起来了。”  
“呋呋呋……就这么迫不及待地想把我这个麻烦锁起来啊！”  
“规矩就是规矩。”  
“规矩……你们把那些小鬼放跑了吧。”  
鹤叹了口气：“萨卡斯基说，藤虎要是没把特拉法尔加·罗和蒙奇·D·路飞的人头带回去的话，就不用再回海军本部了。可藤虎还是让那两人给逃了。”  
“藤虎可真蠢啊，阿鹤女士。在岛上那可是最后的机会了，如果他帮我把小鬼们收拾干净的话，可就不至于有这个下场了。那些世界上的怪物们的缰绳可是握在我的手里！你们不该让我垮台的。你们一定会后悔的！”  
“别再讲这些丢人的话了。‘如果当时’这样的世界是不存在的，唯有当下这个结果才是现实。你输了。”  
“我真是拿你没辙了……”  
“你们内行看门道，海贼的世界从今往后会怎样？”  
还能怎样，这种世界要起大风浪了啊。  
他说出接下来的话的时候，甚至没有听到自己的声音。血流从头上的血管汩汩流过，带来疼痛。如今他裂开的笑容似乎是一道无法闭合的伤口，每说出一个字都如同在自己的心上猛扎一刀，可他依旧无法停止说话。当说到天龙人这个词的时候，他甚至无法抑制自己的痛恨。  
天龙人已经完了。  
当旱灾杰克的袭击报告传来时，多弗朗明哥心中没有一丝波动。失去一切后，什么凯多、什么四皇，全部都没有意义了。多弗朗明哥已经不在乎这场战斗的结果，他只是开口问道：“还有多长时间到红土大陆？”  
“顺利的话，明天中午就到了。”  
他累了。  
如果在这个世界上活着，那么就无法抗拒改变。因为流逝的时光而产生改变、因为接触到生死而产生改变。只有死人会不再改变。从好几年前开始，疲劳就一直在缓慢侵蚀他。年过40以后这种感觉变得尤其明显。每天早上起来刮胡子的时候他都能看见眉间、嘴角和眼旁逐渐加深的皱纹，以及愈加粗糙的皮肤。虽然已经很久都没有受过伤了，可是这一次……如果他年轻十岁，受这么重的伤时，必定不会感觉到现在这般的疲惫——他甚至不会被打败。  
能够杀死一个人的并非肉体死亡，而是流逝的时间，是衰老。衰老会慢慢将人身上的锐气和意志全部磨尽。有时他看向那些生活被永无止境的琐事占领、已经失去了发自灵魂与心灵的欲念的中年人们，会陡然产生一种恐惧，他会克制不住自己地去思考，他这一生是否就定格于此了——而这种恐惧是他年轻时从未有过的。  
那时他的家人依旧尊敬他，他的国家仍然在歌颂他，他的手依旧能握紧线。他时常告诉自己，这种恐惧只是一种无法克制的妄想，一种令人厌恶的错觉，他在镜子里对着自己露出一个笑容，这个笑容贯穿了他的整个生活，他依旧能坐在自己的地方引线穿针。可是现在想起，这两年来他的生活已经被交易、这些永无止境的琐事占据了。在此之前他已多久没有和真正的强者战斗过了？  
在现在，他最脆弱的时刻，这些欺软怕硬的恐惧就一下凸显出来，叫嚣着要占据他的灵魂。他想起来那些打败他的年轻人，想起罗坚定而冷静的眼睛，想起路飞执著而无畏的面容——他们的双眼足够年轻，足够勇敢，总能毫无芥蒂地跨越风暴，拥抱浪潮。可他如今只能孤身一人地旁观他们离开，看他们去往新的世界。他过去一直在旁观，冷眼旁观生命与死亡，创造与毁灭，而如今他正在旁观他自己的人生。  
所谓的崩溃与毁灭，都是从内部悄然无声地开始的。在外部表现出来腐朽之时，内部就已经破败不堪了。一切高贵的革命总是在它成功的一刻就失去了高贵，当他们站在最高点手握权力开始，接下来迎接他们的只有无尽的礼崩乐坏。从他当上国王那一刻起，失去一切就成为了必将发生的事情。现在不过刚刚到达而已。  
他又想起了罗西南迪。  
那时候罗胸前的纹身一直在提醒着他罗西南迪的存在。已死之人被定格的笑容，确实再也不会改变了。他根本不愿回忆起雪地里的男人与他脸颊上的血……他们从那时起就如此孤独，而现在也同样。他一直错怪了罗西南迪，他和他们的父亲一点也不像。  
明天他又会路过那里，路过玛丽乔亚，他的“故乡”。可也许那里根本不是故乡，他的故乡是北海那栋陈旧肮脏的小屋，从未改变过。  
而德雷斯罗萨，他的王国，已将他驱逐而出。  
他只想好好睡一觉。  
******  
1510年8月12日  
从离开的那一天开始，已经带罗走过8家医院了，却没有一家医院能够治好他——甚至没有医院愿意看他。每一次我都挂专家号，打听最好的医院最好的医生，可是甚至没有一个医生愿意仔细看看他的病症。  
我真是一点也忍不了这些医生，他们怎么能这么做！这帮家伙根本不配当医生！  
真正的医生应该敢于冒风险也要救治病人，更何况罗的病根本就不会传染！  
但罗真是个温柔的孩子啊。每一次我气到控制不住自己的时候，他都会挡着我，明明患有绝症的人是他啊！他根本不应该受到这种待遇的！  
他是真的想活下去。但是比起这样偷偷摸摸地活下去，他更想要有尊严的，能感受到活着的幸福然后活下去，被其他人当成人类看待活下去。如果被所有人当做怪物看待，他宁愿死去或者变成真的怪物。  
无论如何我都想要救他。  
我不知道接下来该怎么办，走一步算一步吧。世界那么大，总会有能够拯救他的方法。  
虽然他每一次去医院回来都会一个人消沉很久，但消沉是他的事，我的职责就是强行让他打起精神来。如果他的生活有了些盼头，会不会更开心一些？如果我一直用笑脸面对他，他是不是也能笑起来呢？或者我多耍耍宝，干干傻事，他就能不再想那些事情呢？  
唉……真不知道该怎么做才好，我明明一点儿也不擅长和小鬼相处。以前我表现得那么坏，现在临时改态度会不会被他怀疑啊？肯定会怀疑，他那么聪明，而我真笨，早上做早餐的时候又烧着了衣服打翻了锅子被罗骂了……  
如果他能再多开口和我说说话就好了，真想和他多说说话啊。到时候想想办法试试看。  
******


	25. Gone

Chapter.23 Gone  
******  
1511年1月29日  
已经快半年都没有再写日记了，今天又翻了出来。  
已经夜深了，罗就在我旁边睡着，还在发烧。他病得很严重，可我却连怎么照顾病人都不懂。希望他一定要坚持下去，只要撑过明天，一切就都会好起来。  
我们在飞燕岛上的小镇里，随便找了间没人住的破房子安顿了下来。我在这房子里藏了些钱，假如明天晚上发生了什么不测，这些钱足够支撑罗生活几年了。  
三个星期前，多弗打来电话说他有了手术果实的消息，那个吃了就会得到医治好一切疾病的果实。我决定把那个果实抢到手后给罗吃了。只要他的病能治好，就能永远离开这里了。可以找一个无人居住的荒岛生活，或者去城市里，藏在人群中。世界有这么大，一定能有安身之处。  
虽然这很可耻也很消极，但是……  
战国先生得到了我给他的情报，打算在明天把多弗他们一网打尽。他准备就在这飞燕岛上设下埋伏。可我知道多弗根本不会接近这个岛。我没有告诉战国先生多弗已经打算杀了我。一厢情愿，多么可笑的词语。  
战国先生，实在太对不起了。我最终还是那个没长大的、天真的人。我又一次欺骗了你。不过不会再有下一次了，明天一切就都结束了。只要夺得了手术果实、再把那些交易对象的名单和计划交给海军，一切就结束了。我该做的，我能做的，我都尝试去做了。我已经尽力了。  
如果没死的话，会和多弗、海军、政府一同为敌吧。  
我以为我不会在意了，但是听到多弗打算杀死我的那一刹那，我竟然还是感觉到了痛苦。这就是父亲所说的人类吗？人类真奇怪啊。  
我明明早就拥有觉悟了……  
他说要让我吃了手术果实，打算让我为他死。  
现在想想，过去的自己也真是傻又天真。他从来都没有在乎过我，也从未爱过我，我却还是在担忧，为毫无意义的东西痛苦。可再怎么担忧也无济于事，只有把资料交给海军、引起他们的足够重视，才是应该做的事。海军有大将，有足够战力，就算不能抓到他，也能阻止他对德雷斯罗萨的罪行。  
那时和罗一起看星星，罗问我：“阻止多弗朗明哥就是你活着的理由吗？”  
那时我非常惊讶，我什么都回答不出来。  
我该如何回答他呢？我甚至都没有意识到这个问题的存在。  
我不知道，小时候我因为恐惧他而离开他，而长大了又因为放不下他而回来。如果我帮助了罗，是不是代表我不再把这件事当做我继续活下去的理由了？可如果没有这个理由……我就不知道我为什么还要在这个世界上苟延残喘下去。这些年来支撑着我、让我活下去的理由就是多弗还活着、他要做出无数暴行，那些暴行太可怕了我必须要阻止……  
而事情竟然真的发展到多弗决定杀了我这一步了……就像做梦一样。  
已经20年了。我多活了20年，从6岁开始，童年就结束了。不愿意放弃天真的我终于也会被这个世界埋葬。  
罗不用知道这些事情。我希望在他面前永远都是一个好笑的开心果，即使在他心中我可能一直都是个大傻瓜。我是给予他活下去的信心的人，如果我都表现出脆弱，又怎么能激励他好好活下去呢？  
我希望罗能摆脱铂铅病这必死的未来，而原因已经不仅仅是因为D了……D能不能改变世界，我甚至都不那么在乎了。我只希望他能获得自由！  
我希望他能拥有生命和自由。  
其实有时候，我会羡慕他，因为他的心中一直有生机。有着这种羡慕的我真是丑陋——凭什么他不能拥有这种生机呢？  
虽然我已经没救了，但是他还年轻。也许这就是老天给我的以命换命的机会，天龙人死去，换D活着，太公平了。  
我希望他能自由地活下去，是多么自私的想法，连我自己都没有继续下去的动力。多弗知道了一定会嘲笑我把希望都押在一个孩子身上。  
可是，押注希望又如何？我这份心情与爱都是真诚的！看到那孩子痛苦的样子，我就同样感受到痛苦，这是确实存在的！爱，同情，就在我的血管与心脏中流淌着，没人能嘲笑它是虚假！即便所有人都不再相信我这个大骗子了，我知道我自己是真实！  
明天的首要任务是夺得手术果实然后给罗吃下。这个果实给了海军，也不过代表着又一个高明医生的牺牲。罗那天对我说，如果他能活下去，他要做医生，因为这是他从小的梦想，因为他的双亲都是医生。那时我就感觉自己能放心了，他已经有了自己真正想做的事情，他有毅力和跨越艰难的行动力。只要他能掌握手术果实的能力，就没人能抓到他了，政府也是，多弗也是，命运也是。  
其他的一切都无所谓了。  
他要杀了我还是如何也都无所谓了，反正我本就应该在8岁那年死去了。这些苟活下来的岁月里我不敢说一直活在痛苦中，但也不是真正的快乐。那些美好的回忆全部是把我从当下的痛苦中解救出来的安慰剂。我一直是个不知好歹的小孩，明明如今已经拥有了足够多的幸福和人生，却依旧感觉到痛苦。  
如今这些都无所谓了。多弗不会放过身为背叛者的我，而罗的病只要治好了，就不会有任何人注意到一个小孩子。我的大个子总是很容易被别人发现，我的脸也被政府所知，我会连累他。我知道他没有了我也能生活得很好，可我却从来没法很好地独自生活。  
我很不希望和罗分开，其实我很想和他一起去全世界旅行，可是我明白的，我必须和他分开。我活在世上总是在给人添麻烦，这让别人痛苦，也让我自己痛苦。我就不应该把这些麻烦带到战国先生身边，现在我死了，也会让他伤心——也许到时候还得麻烦他处理我的尸体。真是对不起啊……可是我也没办法去逆转已经发生的事情，只能接着走下去了。  
人就是这样的生物吧。明明多年前就拥有了觉悟，但是在那件事真正到来的一瞬间依旧会感觉到伤心。算了，今天晚上就是我最后一次克制不住自己情绪地哭泣了，等今天一过，到了明天，我就又是那个真正冷静自制的我了。可惜今天不能喝酒，我不敢喝酒。没有酒精的帮助真的好难从这感受中脱身。  
我只能一遍又一遍地抽烟，我依然是那个懦弱胆小的我。可这一次真的不一样，已经足够了。  
假如明天我失败了，必须面对他的时候……我不是很幸运的人，大致能明白自己没法脱身。即便如此，将要到来的明天也像梦一样遥远，但是我必须鼓起勇气。我得鼓起勇气面对他，面对我的命运。我早就不惧怕死亡了。  
这何尝不是我悲哀的人生的一环呢？我想我对他的爱大概已经烙在了心中，可我爱的那个怪物，那个凶手，杀死了父亲，也即将杀死我。说任何爱语都没有用，一切都变得可笑至极。多弗已经从地狱里脱身了，可我却被过去的诅咒紧紧缠住，无法逃离。罗不一样，罗只是一个误入歧途的孩子，他的命运依旧受到神的青睐。我和多弗，我们这些天龙人从出生那一刻就没救了——多弗的残酷能让他生存下来，而我却做不到。我甚至都不敢告诉罗我是海兵，因为海兵就是毁灭他世界的帮凶，他会因此讨厌我。那么告诉他我是天龙人呢？代表天龙人的世界政府才是真正的凶手。知道真相的那一刻起他必定会恨我！  
这是理所当然的。  
尽情流泪吧。今天把眼泪流干，明天就不会再流了，明天我会变得和过去的每一次一样坚强。  
如果我死去，也是一件好事，对任何人来说都是好事。也许罗和战国先生会感觉到伤心，但是也没什么大不了的。战国先生失去了一个不成器的部下，真是抱歉啊……明明当初说要阻止多弗朗明哥的是我，而现在准备脱身的也是我，希望他不要太责备我。罗，他能很好地照顾自己，这种伤痛大概过不了几年就会被时间冲淡，也许最后他会忘了我这个人吧。  
真矛盾，我不想他为我伤心，但是我也不想就这样被所有人遗忘……就算人死后再没有知觉，可是现在光是想想被所有人遗忘，都会感觉到恐惧。即便是奢望，我也希望我能在世界上留下些影子。  
多弗应该会毫不犹豫地忘记我吧。哎，我的兄弟啊……我已经不能再渴求更多了。  
但无论如何，我一定得让罗知道，这一切都是我自己选择的。我是笑着、无悔地面对我所选择的人生的。我已经满足了，因为比起被遗忘，我更害怕他会再次沉溺于仇恨。如果这样，我宁愿被他忘掉。  
我确实满足了。这都无所谓了。  
我曾经拥有幸福的家庭，拥有过关照我的同僚，我甚至体验过爱情！  
那份爱情……我恨过他，也爱过他，到底哪种情绪更强烈我也说不清楚。我爱他，我爱他，我爱他，我爱他，我能把这一句话写千百遍，可这爱却是无力的，因为我爱他却无法认同他，这大抵与不爱没有什么区别。  
我很痛苦。  
即便得到这静音果实的力量，这世界也无法安静下来。就算开了静音壁，那些愤怒与悲鸣也会穿透一切折磨我。而这个果实，这个能力，甚至都是那些人，那些CP-0们为了让我杀死多弗而给我的。他们向我承诺，只要我杀了他，就能重回故乡。可是我不想，我一点也不想，我根本就没办法伤害他。更何况，如果我杀了他，我就是另一个怪物！我不想就这么向他们屈服。我要他们知道，我会把这能力拿去做我真正想做的事情，而不是顺了他们的心意。我依旧是我，就算吃下了果实，我不会改变。  
我依旧是我，我不会改变。  
就算整个世界都……  
我不会改变。  
到此为止吧。  
******  
玛丽乔亚很冷。  
那些穿着长衣的天龙人们都站在高处，而他，唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥身负铁链，被海军牵引着走在玛丽乔亚低等人类专用的小道上。这也许是那些掌权者的刻意安排——周围那些小孩躲在大人背后好奇地看着他，而大人们则悄悄地交头接耳：  
“看，是多弗朗明哥……”  
“背叛者终于……”  
下船时，他回头看到玛丽乔亚的白色云浪依旧，而在这圣城里，代表和平的白鸽一片片在风中飞翔。它们并不自由，因为养鹰人的猎鹰就在它们背后追赶着，为了不让那些高耸的华美建筑被白鸽的粪便弄脏。  
他后来又到过这里很多次，无论是身为国王来参加世界会议，还是身为七武海来接受政府的密令。他曾调笑道，热情美丽的德雷斯罗萨比玛丽乔亚这种沉闷的地方好千百倍。  
他身上的铁链撞击着，随着他的步伐发出清脆的“哗啦、哗啦”声。随即玛丽乔亚的钟声响起，一下又一下，绵长而悠扬。惊吓到的鸽群在扑腾着翅膀，在他身边掉下了几根洁白的羽毛。他抬头看向天空，那里湛蓝依旧。


	26. Extra.4 Rest My Complex Corazon/Far away from you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra Chapter

番外4.与其无关的海岸  
Extra.4 Rest My Complex Corazon/Far away from you  
（一）  
“柯拉先生，这里的海滩真漂亮啊！”  
穿着黑底白色波点泳衣的Baby-5一到海滩上，就躺在了粉白相间的沙子上不愿意动身了。她用手刨了一把绵密的海沙，凑到眼前对着光仔细看着那些夹在白沙中的粉红色的沙粒。而坐在她身边安静地抽烟的男人仿佛今天心情很好的样子，并没有对Baby-5动粗。他穿着一条白底红色桃心印花的泳裤，赤裸着布满伤口的上身，安宁地抱着膝盖凝视着泛着雪白浪花的大海，被化妆品染花的脸上没有什么表情。  
清楚自己不会得到什么回应的Baby-5在沙滩上打了个滚以后爬起身，抖了抖自己身上沾的沙后就跑到了冲上浪花的地方。她在沿岸看了一会儿，然后小心翼翼地将脚踏入了浅浅的海水中，然后步子无力地沿着海岸走着，在身后留下了一长串小脚印。清澈而凉爽的海水冲刷着她的脚，让她咯咯地笑出了声。  
“喂！——快离开海岸啊Baby-5！”  
就在Baby-5在海岸上一深一浅地向前走时，刚和罗一块搬来冰柜的巴法罗看见踩着海水的她立刻慌张地大喊大叫，挥舞着手臂想让她注意到自己：“快从海边离开啊！你是恶魔果实能力者，会淹死的！”  
“才不会呢！你看明明没有一点问题！”Baby-5踢了踢脚边的海水，溅起了水花，“巴法罗你太胆小了啦！海水凉凉的很舒服哦，你们两个一起下来玩吗？”  
“我才不要淹死呢！”巴法罗连连摆着手后退，“你要是淹死了我也不会救你的，我才不要碰海水呢！”  
“巴法罗真是个胆小鬼！”那黑色头发的小女孩对巴法罗做了个鬼脸，然后跑向了即便坐下了身形依旧高大无比的柯拉松的身边，笑嘻嘻地对他说，“假如我真的掉进海里了柯拉先生会救我的，对不对！”  
而柯拉松只是抬起头貌似认真地看了Baby-5一眼，然后就迅雷不及掩耳地一手抓住了Baby-5的头……就在Baby-5以为这个男人又要把她扔出去而习惯性地做出了保护动作的时候，这男人只是把她轻轻地平放在了泛着粉红色的细沙上，然后狠狠地揉了揉她的头发。  
Baby-5咯咯笑出了声。  
罗瞟了柯拉松一眼，心想这个男人现在心情大概很好。他转身从冰柜里取出四个冻好了的雪糕，给巴法罗和趴在沙滩上玩着沙子的Baby-5一人递了一个，然后把另外的一个递到了柯拉松的面前。  
“给你的。”  
柯拉松有些惊异地看了他一眼，毕竟平常罗可不像Baby-5和巴法罗一样喜欢围着他打转，今天可是头一遭。于是在惊讶下他接过来后撕开了袋子，毫无察觉地咬了一大口——  
然后“噗”的一声把嘴里的雪糕喷了出来。  
“哈哈哈！柯拉先生，为什么你吃雪糕也会喷出来啊！”Baby-5看着他这副样子禁不住笑出声，在地上打起滚来，巴法罗也捂住嘴偷偷笑着，而罗则一脸无辜地说：“啊我忘了，这里面有一支是不小心放错了的超辣雪糕！柯拉松你太倒霉了，明明冰柜里有二十多支雪糕，怎么你就这么倒霉拿到辣的呢？”  
刚刚说完罗已经准备好逃跑了，他观察着柯拉松的动作猜想着柯拉松打算从哪个角度攻击他。可是也许是今天柯拉松的心情真的格外好，他只是盯了罗半天，就把手里有些融化的雪糕放回袋子里，然后继续抱着膝盖看大海了。  
罗顿时觉得这个男人乏味极了。平时他还能做出点其他反应的，今天没有打他反而让他觉得无聊了。于是很快，他的注意力就转移到了Baby-5和巴法罗身上。刚刚Baby-5提议要一起堆沙子城堡玩，但是立刻就被在场的两个男生否决了。巴法罗提议可以打沙滩排球，可惜他们人数不够。最后他们还是在粉红色的海滩上互相追逐了起来，小鬼们的注意力总是容易分散。而柯拉松就一直一动不动地坐在那里，似是看人，似是看海。  
他听见身边有响动，扭头一看，是他哥哥。他哥哥也穿着沙滩裤，一条白底红色火焰纹样的沙滩裤。他手里端着两杯杯沿插着柠檬片的淡粉色饮料走到了柯拉松的身边。  
“怎么样，这片海滩很好吧。”他说着，给柯拉松递了一杯饮料，也坐在了柯拉松的身边，“这一次的交易人很有眼光嘛，竟然能找到这种地方。”  
柯拉松吸了一口杯中口味甜美清爽的粉色饮料，点了点头。随即他抓起一把身边的粉红色细沙，让它在多弗朗明哥面前缓缓地散落。他用充满疑惑的表情看着多弗朗明哥，似乎在等待着他的解释。  
“这片粉色沙吗……你想听当地人传说版本的原因还是真实的原因？”  
他摇晃着手中的粉色饮料，没等柯拉松回答就继续说道：“当地人传说的版本是这样的，这里原本是一片风景秀美的白色沙滩，很多年前有一位美丽的人鱼公主深爱着这片沙滩，她在每天的傍晚都会来到这片沙滩上歌唱。后来她遇到了一个当地的男青年，并且和他产生了爱情。但是好景不长，北海巨妖克拉肯袭击了这一带的海岸，那个男青年在这场袭击中不幸身亡了。从此那位人鱼公主便每日每夜都在这片海岸哭泣，哭着哭着眼泪已经流不出来了，取而代之流出的是红色的血泪，每一滴血泪都凝结成了一粒沙。最后这位人鱼公主流泪至死，而她的千万滴血泪变成的红色沙和原来有的白色沙混合在一块，就变成了今天能看到的粉色的海滩。”  
他说完以后喝了口饮料润嗓，看着柯拉松：“怎么样，是不是很感人的故事？”  
柯拉松若有所思地看了一眼他，又把眼睛转向了海水。  
多弗朗明哥对这种态度倒是不甚在意，继续说道：“但实际上，这片粉色海滩的形成原因，这些红色的沙子……不过是一种叫做有孔虫的微小生物死后留下的遗骸罢了。这一片海滩的形成也许需要千年万年……无论何种生命，在这长过头了的时间长河里也不过是朝生暮死而已，它们死亡以后留下的残骸现在也不过是被我们踩在脚下，被冠上随意的传说的东西而已。”  
他舒展开身体向后靠了靠，把自己的肌肉完全暴露于阳光之下：“这是不是很可悲？”  
而柯拉松没有回答他，因为他好像从多弗朗明哥说到一半的时候就盯着在海滩上跑动的三个小孩儿开始神游了，并没有听进去多弗朗明哥的话。多弗对此倒是不甚在意，他早就习惯了柯拉松这种注意力不集中的样子。他从后面看着柯拉松，明亮的阳光穿过橘色眼镜将他弟弟健壮而优美的躯体映入他的眼中，他的斜方肌、大圆肌、背阔肌……多弗的目光顺着汗水自上而下流淌过柯拉松的整片后背，最后滑入他的尾椎和微微露出来的股沟深处……他起了恶作剧的心思，就把抓了冷饮杯子的冰手冷不丁地塞进了柯拉松宽松的沙滩裤里，捏了一把他热乎乎的屁股。  
柯拉松被他冰凉的手激得整个人都跳了一下，立刻面色不善地转过头来，把多弗的手打开。而多弗看着柯拉松那副不爽的表情则按捺不住自己的笑意，坐在沙滩上毫无形象地哈哈大笑起来。  
他笑了多久，柯拉松就阴沉沉地盯了他多久，等他终于笑够了，便吊着那股家族老大的劲儿一脸严肃地对柯拉松说：“都告诉过你了，要好好听我说话啊，柯拉松。”  
柯拉松脸上的阴沉终于绷不住了，他额头上冒起了青筋，在多弗朗明哥的胸口上捶了一拳。

这一整个星期都是唐吉诃德家族集体休假的日子。多弗朗明哥带领家族成员来到了这个由交易人提供的私人海滩上做交易，而这交易人显然是相当领会多弗朗明哥的喜好：洒满热辣阳光的海岸线，浪漫的浅粉色沙滩——多弗朗明哥中意极了，大手一挥就给所有家族成员放了假，放下了所有工作和烦心事来海边享受生活。  
没过一会儿，干部们就都陆陆续续地来到了海滩上。沙滩上已经有几个家族小兵摆放好的沙滩椅、水果饮料、毛毯和太阳伞了，而等一切安置好以后小兵们立刻退到了干部们的视野以外，免得打扰到他们的兴致。托雷波尔和迪亚曼蒂两个人一过来就惬意地躺在沙滩椅上晒太阳，而乔拉和拉奥G刚刚把一张茶几当成了牌桌，躲在太阳伞下玩牌，还极力撺掇古拉迪乌斯加入。塞尼奥尔正在粉色海滩上不停地游泳，正所谓“男子汉来到了海边怎能不游泳”。德林杰正抱着一杯冰镇西瓜汁喝着，把鲜红色的西瓜汁糊了一脸，看起来异常可怕。而巴法罗则在（罗的）威逼和（Baby-5的）请求下将两个身材轻巧的小孩放在背上，用自己转转果实的能力起飞了（并且边飞边抱怨罗实在太重了他们会掉进海里去的）。  
多弗朗明哥正在给自己身上慢悠悠地涂防晒油，一旁一直看着他的柯拉松写了张字条问他：“为什么？”  
多弗想柯拉松的意思大概是，明明自己很喜欢晒得黝黑的皮肤，为什么还要涂防晒霜，便解释道：“我喜欢晒黑，可没说过喜欢晒伤啊。这防晒油能保护皮肤不被晒伤，不过不防晒黑。你要来点吗？”  
柯拉松一脸费解地看了他好半天，最后摇了摇头。  
多弗朗明哥笑了笑，走过去找托雷波尔聊天了。  
“少主大人！少主大人！”  
和巴法罗一起飞翔于空中的Baby-5远远地大喊着多弗，原本清脆的声音隔着高空也变得模糊。  
“少主大人，快看看这里的海啊！从空中看海中也有很多粉红色呢！为什么会是这样呢？”  
多弗笑着对天上的三个人挥了挥手，吩咐道：“粉色的？那么你们就去看看为什么是粉红色的。小心点，不要掉进海里了！”  
“是！少主大人！”三个人应了以后便一块向海平面飞去，隐约还能听见Baby-5说“真好我被需要了”的声音。多弗朗明哥只是感叹了一句“小鬼们真精神”，便随便在海滩边找了个地方坐下，拿起了他的吉他，轻声弹着调起了琴弦。  
“多弗，你会弹吉他吗？”迪亚曼蒂好奇地问他。  
“这是德雷斯罗萨特产，弗拉门戈吉他。前段时间我们不是抢了一艘伟大航路来的船吗，他们的音乐家大概是在德雷斯罗萨买了这把琴，我蛮有兴趣的，就练了练手。”  
“呐，多弗你弹得怎么样？”  
“哼，那还用说。”  
他低下头去，手指拨响了第一个音。  
随即神秘而轻快的曲调从他的手中流淌出来，时而快速的轮指，时而敲击着琴面，吉他音清脆如珠玉，时急时缓，随性又浪漫。  
一开始只是单纯的吉他声，没一会儿有人拍起了手合着乐曲打起了拍子，成为了音乐的一部分。多弗没有抬头，他大概知道是谁在打拍子，因为这座岛上知道德雷斯罗萨音乐的人除了他只有唯一一个。多弗的技巧并不纯熟，时常有弹错的地方，但这并无所谓。这吉他声和合着节拍的掌声，这海与这风，白色的海鸥和几个小孩子们一起飞过天空，有浪花泛着白沫卷上粉色的沙滩，这就是此时的一切，乐曲的正确性反而无所谓了，况且即便他弹错了也没有人会责怪他和嘲笑他的。  
一曲弹毕，没有人说话。  
而多弗则细细回味着刚刚柯拉松顺着他的琴音打的拍子，突发奇想。他拨了拨琴弦，笑了笑，然后弹起来另一个曲调，一个熟悉至极的曲调。他看向在不远处的柯拉松。  
柯拉松听到曲调以后睁大了双眼，惊讶地看着多弗朗明哥，连手中的烟掉下去都没顾上捡起。  
“Recuerdas esta cancion？”（你还记得这首歌吗？）  
他特意用德雷斯罗萨语问柯拉松，这是他们的密语。他手中不停地弹着那个曲调，想要由此唤醒柯拉松的记忆，而柯拉松直接用行动回答了他。  
那沉默不语的男人开了口，合着吉他音唱起了歌。  
多弗朗明哥一开始很惊讶，但是他转念一想，这也在情理之中。因为柯拉松并不是哑巴，因为只要是他的兄弟，听到这首歌便一定会唱出来。低沉的男声有些沙哑，而唱出的德雷斯罗萨语歌词也不过是“我思念我的家乡”这种随处可见的歌词，但是这都不重要。这首歌是他们年幼时母亲唱给他们听的。那时通晓音乐的男奴弹琴，而漂亮的女奴跳着弗拉门戈舞，母亲不在意天龙人和奴隶的尊卑问题，只合着音乐唱着歌。  
那时那两个小孩子不成熟的心哪懂得什么是美啊，但是那个时刻确实是他们俩为数不多的感受到何为“美”的时刻。  
除了他们俩没人知道这首歌的含义，多弗朗明哥抬起头来，对柯拉松扬起一个促狭的笑容。柯拉松只是专心唱着歌，没空给他回应。  
一曲奏毕，几个家族成员鼓起掌来，而柯拉松也回归了沉默。多弗朗明哥边放下吉他边说：“未来我一定要在家族干部里培养一个会跳弗拉门戈舞的干部出来。”  
迪亚曼蒂搭腔道：“Baby-5怎么样？要是是你的需求的话，她一定会学得很好的。她长大一定是个大美人。”  
多弗看着天上穿着黑色泳衣、发育平平的纯真小女孩儿，思考了一会儿说：“我可不会允许Baby-5跳那种性感舞蹈给别人看。”  
“你还真是把她当女儿养了，多弗。”迪亚曼蒂感叹着，而多弗不置可否地回答道：“那又有什么关系？”  
刚刚从天上飞下来的Baby-5和罗从巴法罗的背上跳下来，开心地对多弗说：“少主大人，我们发现啦，粉色的海是因为这里的海很浅，而海底的珊瑚是粉红色的！刚刚罗下水去看了看，真美啊！”  
“是嘛。你们想到海上去看看吗？看看传说中粉色的大海。”多弗问向干部们。  
“不了，少主，这片海滩已经很美了。我们这些恶魔果实能力者还是不要太接近海面为妙。”塞尼奥尔回答道。  
“柯拉松你呢？你不是能力者。”  
柯拉松摇摇头。  
“你们三个人带着德林杰一块玩去吧。”多弗嘱咐三个小孩。  
之后他也躺在了一张沙滩椅上，开始享受大海的阳光。虽然没办法下海游泳是来海滩的一大遗憾，不过几乎他身边所有人都不会下海游泳。他打算等傍晚其他家族成员都待在岛上别墅里的时候一个人回到海岸边，让全身都晒晒太阳的余晖，当然包括他那一直裹在沙滩裤里的下半身，毕竟他可不想在身上留下深浅不一的晒痕。在家族成员面前，他总是要摆出老大的派头，不能做些丢脸面的事情。当家族一群人开始三三两两前后回别墅的时候他走到了柯拉松身边，低声问他要不要饭后和他一起出门散步晒太阳，他得到的当然是肯定的回答。  
别墅里已经有交易人推荐的大厨做的当地特色菜肴。  
偶尔这样放放假确实很好。

（二）  
涨潮了。  
就在柯拉松一人待在海边时，海潮上涌，吞没了粉红色的一切。夕阳在海面上洒下灿烂的金辉后，那海便不再是蓝色的了，它变成了某种更令人着迷的东西。柯拉松就坐在海滩上，和下午注视海岸时是一模一样的姿势：他抱住自己的双膝，将下巴埋在腿间，只用长长刘海下的双眼注视着海面。上涨的海水沫儿很快就打湿了他的脚踝。他看着翻涌着、洒出细碎的金光的海面，这样存于瞬间却又每日都会在某处产生的美，永远都会打动他的心……  
每当看到这片金光铺就的海洋时，他就会想起在他很小的时候看过的海。那是在他还很小、很小的时候……他对那片海的记忆早已模糊，只剩下脑海中余留的残片。在那些时刻，也是这样的夕阳，这万古不变的夕阳，将金辉平等地染上万物。那个时刻的父亲和母亲的面孔均已模糊，只有那片如被金水洗过的云海，还有那时比他高一丁点儿的哥哥的面目还留存在他的记忆里。  
那时，多弗他说……  
他说了什么呢？

他现在正在等多弗朗明哥。  
多弗那时问他要不要等饭后一起散步晒太阳……而他作为弟弟和情人，大概是明白多弗朗明哥的想法的。于是他在饭后一个人走了出来，换上了下午穿过的沙滩裤，肩上披着他的桃心衬衫。并没有人在乎他是不是又一个人走了出来，因为他一直表现得孤僻万分。海上起了些风，他不得不将衬衫又往身上裹了裹，倒不是因为他怕冷，而是皮肤完全暴露在风中的感觉不怎么好。他在等多弗朗明哥，等他的亲哥哥来，从天色微暗等到了金辉洒满海面。他也想做一些其他事情的，只是这海永远让他痴迷，无法转移开视线。即便他起身向后退去，避开海水，再次坐下时他依旧盯着金色的海面。他是否需要点支烟，让那些化学物质流淌过他的大脑？他是否应该起身去做些别的？  
但他还是没有点起烟草，他现在处于一种连烟盒都不想摸出的倦怠中。没过一会儿，他就感觉到有人来了。背后的脚步声由远及近，柯拉松用不着回头都知道是谁在走过来，那个人身上永远有一种让人想忽略都难的强大存在感。  
八步、七步、六步……柯拉松默默地在心里数着他走到自己身边所剩的步数，停在了数到最后一步的时候。  
那人停了下来，就站在他的身后，柯拉松可以听到他的那平缓的呼吸，他让自己忍住没有去回头看。  
只是背后的人用宽大的手掌揉了揉他的头发，没有说话，也沉默着。这只手让柯拉松没法回头，但是他有这样一种感觉：这个人也在看海，看这片金黄色的大海，也许他也想起了同样的小时候的光景。  
但是最后，他还是走到了柯拉松旁边，席地而坐。  
“等了很久吗？"他的语调中不乏轻松之感，“刚刚交代了几句家族的事。真是的，明明放假了也不让我省心。”  
柯拉松能感觉到对方看了他一眼，可他依旧迟钝地将头埋在膝侧。过了一会儿，他才慢吞吞地摇了摇头，算是回答第一句问话。他身边的这个人，多弗朗明哥，他知道，多弗并不是真正在意他是不是等了很长时间，他在乎的只是经由他手建造而成的一切伟大事业而已，他太清楚了。多弗朗明哥是一个围着他自己的世界打转的男人。  
而他的兄弟在看到他的回应以后，则也在旁边百无聊赖地坐着，和他不一样的姿势，似乎在看大海，似乎也在注视柯拉松的反应。  
最后多弗大概是忍不住了，搂过了他的肩膀，和他接起吻来。如果从外人的角度来看，这大概是一副很美的景象吧。他们都身披金辉，金发在光下闪烁着相似的光泽，多弗的吻缓慢而强势，其中带着显而易见的目的性。多弗永远知道怎样的吻会让他更动情，而他呢？他当然明白这一点，虽然明白却不能克制身体动情，不能克制自己发出喘息。多弗喜欢他什么样子的回应呢？他知道，他相当知道。  
可是这样并不好。  
他第一次推开了多弗。  
擦了擦嘴唇上的水，也许也将口红涂抹了开来。多弗的唇上也沾上了口红。  
多弗只是问他：“怎么了，柯拉松？”  
他只能摇了摇头。金色头发，蓬松而柔顺，在他脸上垂着。最后他一言不发地躺在了沙滩上，看了看被染成橙色的西方和黑暗了的东方。这就像是某种写照。他闭住了双眼，听见了身旁哥哥的低沉的笑声。  
他不明白多弗在笑什么。  
那位黑夜的统治者笑着，待他笑意收尽时便低声问道：“你这是心情不好？这可真是稀奇。就是因为等我等的时间太长了？”  
多弗低下头，亲昵地用鼻子触碰着他的发丝，低声在他耳边说道：“这种理由都能生气，真是服了你了。”  
柯拉松的手边没有纸笔，没办法将自己的想法清楚地表述出来。于是他继续一动不动，闭住眼睛，感受着多弗的呼吸打湿他的发丝。他的耳朵被多弗的呼气弄得有些痒，但是他选择忍耐着。  
“潮水可是很快就会涨起来的哦？你再待在这里，可是会被海水淹没的。”  
他没有动。  
然后他听见多弗低声嘟哝着：“你这家伙真是……”  
他听见多弗站起身的声音。他本以为多弗会因为生他的气而从他身边走开，回到那栋海滨别墅里去，却感觉到自己的手被狠狠地握住。一股力量强硬地将他的身体从沙滩上拉了起来，他不得不仓皇地睁开眼睛。  
“你这家伙，闹脾气也该有个限度啊。”  
他看见多弗朗明哥微笑着，对他说。  
和那模糊的往日回忆里是一模一样的场景，金色的海和夕阳，他的哥哥站在逆光中握着他的手。明亮而刺眼的金色夕光透过多弗朗明哥的头发射入他的眼睛，刺激得他想要流出眼泪。  
小时候的哥哥说了什么来着？  
他想问出来，问题已经从嗓子里滑上他的舌尖了。  
‘多弗，小时候我们在圣地的海岸，那时你拉住我的手对我说了什么话？’  
脑中想着这个问题，眼睛被泪水浸润，哥哥的轮廓变得模糊……  
然而他的喉结动了动，又把话语吞了回去。好险啊，差一点、差一点就要开口了。这个问题已经没有什么意义了。  
多弗朗明哥没有察觉到什么，只是邀约道：“走吧，我们沿着海岸散散步。”他转身沿着海岸走去。太阳终于沉没，只留下西方的余晖，这光将他的影子拉得长极了。  
柯拉松点了点头，跟在多弗朗明哥身边，踏着他的影，不着痕迹地擦了擦自己的眼角。  
兄弟俩一言不发地沿着海岸行走着，步子沉而慢，海风轻而倦。多弗朗明哥看着前方不知道在想些什么，柯拉松则在他的身边稍后一个脚印的位置默默低着头前行。兄弟俩从橙色余晖走到了星辉初现，从粉色细沙滩走到了满是卵石的滩涂。兄弟两人都光着脚，不过他们并不惧怕那些会割伤脚心的石头，因为这已无法伤到他们分毫。  
过去的伤痛已经过去。  
“柯拉松，你知道吗？这片海域其实还有另一个传说，和今天下午和你讲的人鱼公主的故事丝毫不同的传说，就在我们面前的这片海岸上。”多弗朗明哥停了下来，望向黑暗的海面，有浪花冲刷海上的巨大礁石发出声响。海风清凉，穿过他们的衣衫刮向远方。  
“你看得见那块礁石吗？据传说，那块礁石上过去曾有一群海妖盘踞着。”  
“那些海妖，传说他们有着深蓝色的翅膀，蛇一样的身躯，十分巨大。那些海妖也擅长唱歌，就像传说中的人鱼公主一样。他们的歌声会召来风暴，迷惑人的心智，最后让人类的船只撞击在礁石上，而它们会享用人类的血肉。他们杀死了无数人，最后那些人类的鲜血全都被冲到了我们下午待在的那个沙滩上，将那片沙滩染成了粉红色。”  
“后来一位英雄出现了。那位英雄……也许那个时候他还不是英雄，他只是一个普通的冒险家而已。当地有人用一匹绝世好马和他做交易，请他将海妖赶走。那个冒险家正好听说过，海妖会害怕南海某个内陆国家出产的白犀牛号角的声音，而他的身上正好带着一把。最后他吹奏了号角，将海妖都赶走了，而那个冒险家也得到了那匹好马。”  
“相当浪漫的故事，不是吗？一些人一辈子都做不到的事情，另外一些人几乎是理所应当地就能做到。这便是命运所投射下的真实的差距。”  
“你觉得海妖真实存在吗？”  
柯拉松摇了摇头，他的意思是：这已经无所谓了。  
“你觉得不存在？那我们去找找看是否存在吧。”多弗朗明哥抓住了他的手，就在柯拉松根本没有反应过来的时候，用手臂紧紧地抱住了他，然后踏着线向空中跳去。天空并非万里无云，他们踩踏着星辉，跳跃着，最终跳到了那片离海岸有一点距离的黑礁上。  
这片巨大的礁石上什么都没有。  
多弗朗明哥将柯拉松放下，环绕着礁石走了一圈，最后感叹道：“传说果然是传说。”  
柯拉松则眯着眼睛走到了礁石边环视着海面。确实什么都没有，非常普通的一片礁群，不存在任何幻想元素。这些传说都是当地人编造而出，口口相传下来的。浪漫是不存在的，存在的只有现实。  
多弗朗明哥有一些失望，他说：“走吧，我们回到海滩，再散一会儿步就回别墅吧。”  
在他正向柯拉松走去的时候，月亮的光辉突然破云而出。  
一股强烈的海风陡然升起，从这片礁石刮过，而一阵模糊的歌声则突然响起来了，就在他们的身边。柯拉松惊诧地扭头去看，是否这里真的有怪物存在？可是他没有留神他的脚下，脚底一滑，重心不稳，整个人就突然向海里倒去。  
‘完蛋了，我和多弗都是恶魔果实能力者……’  
但一双手稳稳地拉住了他，就在他即将掉下水的那一刻。  
是多弗朗明哥。  
是他的兄弟，现在身披着银色的月辉，金发因此染上了神秘而不可知的光。急促的大风吹起了他的衣角，古怪而模糊的歌声就环绕着他。他先是皱着眉头，又舒展了眉头微笑着。  
“太好了，我抓住你了。”他在风中说。  
柯拉松终于想起了他一直没有想起的小时候多弗朗明哥对他说过的那句话。  
就在多弗朗明哥将柯拉松拉上来以后，那风停下了，而歌声也消失不见了。多弗的脸上挂着古怪的笑容说道：“没想到这个传说还真的存在。”  
而柯拉松上去以后就开始四处探查着刚刚那股歌声的源头。  
“不用找了，柯拉松，我已经知道是怎么回事了。”多弗朗明哥弯下腰去摸了摸这些礁石，说道，  
“这片礁石经过海水、大风和雨水长时间的侵蚀，现在大概已经形成了独特的气孔结构，使大风在通过这里时能够产生振动，发出鸣响。所以每当风强雨急的日子里，这片海域就能听见这片礁石发出的鸣响吧。这里的人将其称为海妖的歌声。”  
“至于这种如同歌声一般的鸣响……大概是自然的浪漫吧。总有些天然生成的奇妙东西在。”  
“想要现在就回去呢……还是再在这里等待一阵大风再回去？”  
柯拉松伸出了两个指头。  
最后他们选了一块适合坐着的礁石，背靠背地坐在对方的身边，沐浴着月光和星光。一夜无话，就算是多弗朗明哥，在这样的情景下也不愿多说一句话。唯有这天空和海洋，广阔得仿佛要将一切吞没。摆脱了肉体，摆脱了一切身份，摆脱了回忆，摆脱了所有任务，摆脱了未来和过去，摆脱了现在的一切。  
他们也不过是广袤世界中的小小灵魂……柯拉松心中仿佛要被某种酸楚而柔软的情绪淹没了。他低下了头，将手伸向身后摸到了多弗朗明哥的手。  
太好了，那只手再一次抓住了他。那只粗糙、温暖的大手，也许已经沾上了无数鲜血，可这还是哥哥的手。这双手，即便只有在特定的时间里，才会向他展示并非残酷的那一面。他将那只手握在掌心里，不知为何眼角有些湿润，大概是月光太刺眼的缘故。他只能沉默地坐着，连呼吸的声音也全部远去。也许下一次，他便能开口对多弗朗明哥说出一切；也许下一次，他还能抓住新的机会；也许下一次，一切都可以改变……  
可是再也没有第二次刮过的大风了。


	27. Extra.5 Closer to God

番外5.靠近神明的时光  
Extra.5 Closer to God   
“怎么又受伤了？”  
“真是的……下次要小心点。”  
“把上衣脱掉，我为你疗伤。”  
多弗朗明哥看着柯拉松将沾满鲜血的衬衫脱下来，露出了健壮的上半身。一个个绽开着血肉的伤口在柯拉松的上半身狰狞着，有些还往外渗着黑红色的血污。  
“你这……还真是糟糕啊。”  
柯拉松坐在那儿无辜地摇了摇头，意为“我也没办法”，这让多弗朗明哥几乎是细不可闻地叹了一口气。他认命地去医疗间取了生理盐水、碘酒以及绷带。平常这种事情本来根本用不着他来代劳的，吩咐Baby-5去做就可以了，可是柯拉松他……多弗朗明哥发觉他的弟弟非常不喜欢在旁人的眼光下处理伤口——过去他一直都自己单独一个人给自己缝合伤口，旁人从来没有发现过。多弗朗明哥是在和弟弟进行一些亲密接触时才发现这一点的——柯拉松自己处理的伤口是那么地惨不忍睹，这件事后来就由多弗朗明哥来代劳了。  
他这家族老大当得也真是相当不容易。  
将工具全部放在坐在沙发上的柯拉松身边，然后用盐水喷瓶将他皮肤上和伤口中的血污都冲洗干净——所幸他身上的伤口都已经止血了。亏得这天龙人天生的恢复力在，否则受这么多、这么严重的伤，柯拉松早就死去了。但是即便有着强大的恢复力，也不能放着伤口不管，他弟弟身上有这么多丑陋的伤……至少经过多弗朗明哥的手，无论多么惨烈的伤口，最后都会变成一条细细的、毫不起眼的疤痕。  
待血污冲净以后，那些嫩粉色的伤口全部都呈现在多弗朗明哥面前。一共七道伤口……右大臂有一道切伤，右下腹部和左胸部各有一道枪伤，在腹部的枪伤下面还有一道很深的刺伤，背部有一道相当深的砍伤，还有左肩有一道看起来很严重的撕裂伤……这小子，到底是遇到了什么敌人？真不应该让他一个人去的。多弗深刻地感受到了自己作为下令之人的失职，他感到了些许懊悔。  
“想从哪一道伤口开始？”所以他的态度不自觉地变轻柔了。  
柯拉松晃了晃他的右臂，向他示意那道不算太严重的切伤。虽然其他的伤口看起来更应该优先处理……不过如他所愿吧。多弗朗明哥坐到了柯拉松的右边，握住了他的胳膊，对他说：  
“准备好了吗？会有些痛，忍忍就过去了。”  
柯拉松点了点头。从侧脸看他，会发现他的下巴看起来相当坚毅……  
多弗在伤口旁边摸索着，很快指尖的线便钻入了柯拉松的皮肤，钻入了肉里，然后又从伤口的另一边穿了出来。因为紧紧贴着柯拉松的身体，所以多弗朗明哥能感觉到他的弟弟在锐利的线刺入的那一瞬间相当轻微地紧绷了一下。这还是有些痛的，多弗明白。  
多弗一边将手上的线不停地从皮肤刺入穿出，收拢着裂开的口子，一边时刻注意着柯拉松的反应。很好，他既没有流汗，也没有颤抖，更没有痛呼出声，他面无表情，没有任何反应。不过……他的呼吸稍微加重了些，多弗能察觉到。  
待最后一道丝线收紧，绽开的血肉合拢之后，多弗朗明哥满意地轻触着完美的缝线。肉与肉严密地合并了起来，整齐的缝线非常漂亮。  
“很好。”他说，“接下来处理背后的吧？”  
于是柯拉松转过身去，将背后的砍伤正对着多弗朗明哥。那道伤口很深，又开始往外渗血，多弗朗明哥不厌其烦地将血擦净。有较粗的血管被砍断……缝合血管需要极度的精密和耐心，多弗朗明哥所用的线的材料是他自己的肉的一部分构成的，比头发丝还要细上几分，而这些线最后会很好地由柯拉松的肉体吸收。他既不缺精密度，也不缺耐心。线缓慢而小心翼翼地游走着，在终于将血管缝合好后，就是这道大裂口了。不过这很简单，比起刚才的血管简单多了。  
多弗朗明哥手上的动作快了些，线迅速地刺入皮肉然后将肉合拢。感谢柯拉松背后那虬结的背肌！这一刀没伤到骨头。  
柯拉松依旧一声未吭，多弗朗明哥便也没注意他的反应，但是待这道伤口缝完，多弗朗明哥从后方抬头看到柯拉松的侧颜时，才注意到他的下嘴唇有些微颤。这也难怪，血肉被刺穿是很痛的。多弗朗明哥便前倾从侧面吻住了他的嘴唇，他用舌尖轻触着那片干燥、起皮的丰满下唇，然后低声的话语从嗓子里滚动出来：“疼了？”  
“嗯？”柯拉松发出一个模糊的鼻音，有些疑惑又有些茫然地看着多弗朗明哥。  
多弗朗明哥笑着摇了摇头，让柯拉松转了转身体，把肩部的伤口从正面对着他。这道撕裂的伤口真的很严重。可怜的、深刻的、粗糙不齐的……肌肉纤维被撕开，惨不忍睹，必须立刻就处理。  
于是多弗朗明哥马不停蹄地开始了接下来的工作：操纵着线的尖端从柯拉松的肩膀上的皮肤表面穿入穿出。实际上柯拉松的肩颈部位非常敏感，每次多弗朗明哥都乐于在那片细嫩的皮肤上施舍无数的舔舐及啮咬以激发出身下人的呻吟——所以当线穿过这片敏感的皮肉时，他都能感觉到手下的人的强自镇定，因为微颤的皮肤并不会说谎。他明白，这是一个痛感缓慢积累的过程，而好戏才刚刚开始呢。柯拉松的颈侧随着缝合工作的进行慢慢地沁出来细密的汗水，他的身体终于开始不自觉地随着多弗朗明哥手上的操作而向后轻微闪躲——即使这个动作已经经过了刻意的控制，将范围调整到了最小的程度。即使他现在依旧一声不吭，多弗朗明哥也是明白的。最终在锁骨的上方，有一处必须小心谨慎、缓慢下针的部位——多弗朗明哥将线缓慢至极、小心翼翼地刺入，然后通过线传递过来的信号来判断皮下状况，慢慢地穿透肌肉组织，然后再穿透另一边的皮肤冒出头来——终于在此时罗西南迪发出了第一声叹息。  
那股气流从身体的最深处呼出来，经过单薄的声带发出了脆弱可闻的振动，形成了一声遥不可及的叹息。叹息过后他立即屏住了呼吸，但仍有细微的气音发出，听起来是那样局促不安，就像他的眼睛。他不敢看多弗朗明哥，多弗朗明哥便把他抱住了，或者说，是将他的左臂环绕过柯拉松的头颈回到左肩。这个姿势对于处理左肩上的伤口更方便一些，但是下半身的扭曲却让人着实不舒服。于是多弗朗明哥将他弟弟的身体向后推了推，然后跨坐在了柯拉松的腿上。这也许可以说是一个相当大胆的姿势，但是对于此时的治疗来说是必要的。他便跨坐在柯拉松的腿上，继续手上的动作了。他的臂弯绝对是一个可以用以隐藏脆弱的避风所，而罗西南迪把他的头埋入多弗朗明哥的臂弯以后就不再隐藏每次线刺入皮肤后的痛呼。这是一件好事，因为整个过程只会越来越痛，越来越无法忍受。多弗朗明哥十分清楚，所以他和柯拉松贴得更紧了一点，确切地感受到了这具躯体上的汗水透过衬衫触到他的皮肤的感觉，也确切地感受到了柯拉松的呼吸在他的颈间沾上的水汽。他对此毫无异议，一针一线，动作温柔而下针决绝。  
“唔……”  
这是他收完最后的线时，柯拉松发出的呜咽。于是他抱紧了柯拉松，安抚地轻拍他的后背。柯拉松身上很烫人，也许是伤口开始发炎的缘故。  
这个姿势有点儿硌人，最终多弗朗明哥松开了他的怀抱，转了转身子调整自己的姿势。而此时柯拉松正可怜巴巴地看着他，就像一只小狗一样。多弗朗明哥自己身上的衬衫被柯拉松身前的伤口渗出来的新血沾脏了，这让他有了些许焦躁——于是他有些恶狠狠地对柯拉松命令道：“躺下。”  
随即他又意识到自己的态度也许太差了，便放缓了语气继续说：“我为你做手术。”  
柯拉松乖乖地平躺在了沙发上，闭上了眼睛。红色的小帽随着他的动作散在一边，晦暗的灯光透过稻草般的金色发丝在他削瘦的脸庞上投下阴影，而多弗朗明哥则继续坐在柯拉松的大腿上，研究着他弟弟胸前和腹部的两道枪伤。  
他把手放在柯拉松的胸膛上，隔着一层皮肤就是跳动着的心脏，这种鲜活的生命感觉让他着迷。他说：“忍着点，我要取子弹了。”  
柯拉松点了点头，薄薄的眼皮微张，转动了几下眼珠随即又闭上。多弗朗明哥的取弹法实际上相当简单粗暴，具体就是用线探入伤口内然后在子弹的周围结成网，并一次性将子弹拉出来。说起来容易，做起来也容易。行动力十分强大的多弗朗明哥已经将指尖的线探入到柯拉松左胸的弹孔里了，然后结网，迅速地一拉便将圆形的弹丸拉出了伤口，连柯拉松的惊呼都没有来得及出口。血开始源源不断地从那个弹孔里流出来，多弗朗明哥虽然有些烦躁但也用棉球将血擦净，然后开始给创口消毒。待一切都处理妥善以后，他便继续他的工作了。  
其实这是件相当枯燥无聊的事情，用线穿入、穿出、合并、打结、断线，可以说是相当让人厌烦的简单重复了——况且是在这件事还相当耗费精神的情况下。不过多弗朗明哥倒也不觉得累，每次看到伤口按照他的想法密合并且有着完美的缝线的时候，他都会觉得十分满意。他操纵线的能力甚至可以说是神乎其技：那些线动作精巧得仿佛拥有生命。集中精力将当下这个伤口缝合好以后，他便向柯拉松的右下腹探去，那里是另一个弹孔。他要继续一样的操作，将子弹拉出然后缝合。简单的重复作业。  
就在他缝其中一针的时候，柯拉松一下抓住了他的手臂。  
“嗯？怎么了？”  
他终于将注意力从伤口上转移到了他弟弟身上，他已经许久没有观察柯拉松的反应了。这时他的弟弟睁开了双眼，正眼泪汪汪地看着他。  
他疑惑地看了看柯拉松的脸，然后又看着手上操作到一半的伤口，反思着自己有什么做的不对的地方。最终他明白过来了……刚刚他确实是因为想要这件工作快一点完成，而让手上的线开始连续不停地穿刺。他确实有些急躁了，他思忖着，现在的柯拉松身上痛感的积累已经够高了，也许现在每一针都是对他的折磨，柯拉松眼中的泪水是因为痛感而分泌的生理性泪水……  
他拍了拍柯拉松的脸颊，用相当轻柔的语气说：  
“好好忍着。”  
他返回了他的作业，现在他的每一针都下得慢极了。也许现在继续快速地下针将剩下的伤口全部处理完才是正解？他并不知道。他觉得柯拉松眼中的泪水非常有意思。他的弟弟因为他的针刺而呻吟着，扭动着想要躲避痛苦，他的手指抓着自己的衬衣袖子，十分想要将他的手扯离却不敢真正用力。真可怜。  
他向后退去，然后深深地低下了头，以便观察到伤口的样貌，他高高的鼻子就在柯拉松的下腹部蹭着，呼出的热气在裸露的皮肤上带起一串鸡皮疙瘩。  
终于，最后一针也缝合好了。漫长的折磨结束了，剩下只有这个弹孔之下的刺伤伤口了。  
“感到高兴吧，柯拉松，只剩下最后一个了。”他说。  
柯拉松眼泪汪汪地抓了抓他的袖子，摇了摇头。  
“不想处理这个了？这怎么行。”  
柯拉松继续摇着头，手指紧抓着他的袖子不放。  
“好吧……我同意你稍微缓一缓再继续。”  
柯拉松只好失落地松开了手。  
多弗朗明哥倒是笑了，说：“别像个小孩一样。”他伸出手，安抚性地拍了拍柯拉松的脸颊。眼泪弄花了他脸上的妆容，多弗朗明哥用手指擦了擦，发现不但擦不干净反而越来越脏。于是他抬起身从茶几上拿了一罐凡士林出来，用食指挖了一块儿然后抹在了柯拉松的脸颊上——这是他第一次为弟弟卸妆。无论是黑色的眼线膏还是深红色的口红，都在凡士林的作用下逐渐溶解。柯拉松闭上了眼睛，他的睫毛很长，是金色的。多弗朗明哥温暖的手指按压着他的脸，坚硬的颧骨和其上的富有弹性的肌肤，他坏心眼地用手指戳了戳柯拉松的脸颊，随即失落地发现它并不如想象中那样有弹性。柯拉松一直闭着眼睛，睫毛闪动如停滞之蝶。最终他脸上的凡士林变成了棕色的脏兮兮的油润液体，多弗朗明哥抓起一块毛巾有些粗鲁地擦起了他弟弟的脸。毛巾擦得柯拉松的皮肤发痛，迫使他睁开眼睛抗议地看着多弗朗明哥，而多弗朗明哥则没理他，手上的动作不停，将脸上的边边角角全都擦得干干净净。  
最终，他满意地看着那张干净的俊脸，这才像话嘛！  
随即多弗朗明哥起身，将他的手探到柯拉松的下腹部，在最后的伤口周围轻抚着。  
“休息好了吧？我要继续了。”他露出了一个耐人寻味的笑容，线已蓄势待发。  
柯拉松则捂住眼睛，绝望地呻吟了一声，又透过指缝看着多弗朗明哥点了点头。  
灯光昏黄依旧。


End file.
